I Wanna Be A Supermodel
by sarafu-chan
Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. AU
1. Dreaming

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

CHIBIKAKASHI: Finally! A story!

SARAFU-CHAN: Hehe, sorry. I was too bent up on world domination to think about writing a story anymore…

CHIBIKAKASHI: You're gonna be an Evil-Lord-But-Actually-A-First-Year-Highschool-Student-With-a-Lot-Of-Crazy-Ideas-And-Constantly-Obsessing-On-Naruto-And-Anime-In-General-Authoress™?

SARAFU-CHAN: You make it sound like it's a crime! (insert irresistible pout here)

CHIBIKAKASHI: Come on, I didn't mean that. Oh don't cry. (sounds of FAKE crying can be heard but of course, CHIBIKAKASHI doesn't know anything about that) Okay, okay. I'll buy you an ice cream!

SARAFU-CHAN: You think I'm that gullible to just stop sulking over an ice cream?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Um… Yeah?

SARAFU-CHAN: Okay! Cookies And Cream for me! BTW, I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. (pulls CHIBIKAKASHI) Let's gooooo!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten's eyes fixed upon the billboard ad in the street.

Her eyes immediately trailed off to the girl's luxurious pink tresses, to her green eyes and the sexy smile she wore. She looked at her beautiful silk dress that hugged her body and complimented her figure.

_So beautiful… _

"Tenten…"

"I wish I can be like that. To be like Haruno Sakura…" mused Tenten, with a faraway look on her face.

"Hey! Tenten!"

"AAAAGHHH!"

And with that Tenten finally managed to snap out of her trance. She glared at the offending person with much dislike and arranged the vegetables laid down in front of her.

"Sorry, Tenten." Said Lee, her bestfriend with a penchant for wearing the outdated style of the former action star Gai. He grinned sheepishly before helping Tenten. "You know, nowadays I always find you spacing out…"

Tenten knew of her friend's honesty and appreciated his bluntness. She and Lee had been bestfriends since _forever_. She was his neighbor and though they were poor, they would find themselves taking pride on the fact that their friendship had stood strong for the past fifteen years. He would always run to her whenever he gets teased or whenever the constant thugs on the streets would bully him. Sometimes she would wander whether she had become Lee's big sister or something but when Lee talks to her, she would oftentimes find herself enjoying his company.

Which is why, she knows that her friend is telling her his HONEST opinion.

"It's just that… I am so tired of living like this!" She sat down on the chair and cupped her chin. "It's not fair. We have been working all our lives and yet it's like something's missing in our life! And whenever I see _her_…" She looked up at the billboard with Haruno Sakura dressed up as a goddess in it. "I feel as if we are the ones lacking something."

"I know what you mean." Lee sighed. "Sakura-chan is so beautiful. So pretty. Maybe you should buy more makeup so you can look like her. Even a _little bit_."

"Idiot!" Tenten exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, you mean the money part? It isn't our fault that we're not filthy rich. Tenten, do not let that sadness overcome you! Someday, mark my words… Someday you shall be crowned the Market Queen and when you do, people would buy these vegetables from you faster than you can say "J. Lo." Success will find it way to you, Tenten. Believe me! I would never lie to you!" Cheerfully said Lee, raising his fist in the air and making the passersby look at him with a strange look on their faces.

"You. Are. Unbelievable," Tenten said though she was feeling a lot better.

If she didn't know better, she was wallowing in self-pity just a while ago. She inwardly sighed. She promised herself that she would never let misery take over her again. Ever since her parents died, she was adopted by her aunt who, besides being super poor, is also very prone to getting colds and coughs. Tenten immediately made a living out of selling vegetables in the nearby market but then blowing it off for their food and for her aunt's medicines. Constantly working all day and then selling _sampaguita_ flowers at night by the church exhausted most of her energy by the end of the day but she didn't care. If it was the only way to survive the harshness of living this so-called life, she would gladly do it until she died.

But Tenten would suddenly think of how her situation would have been different if she was born in a different family. In a different life. She would have had the chance to be taken care of, to be sheltered and to be happy. She would never continually panic that her budget is too low or not enough.

_Better not think about it…_

"Oh man!" Tenten said as she glanced at her watch. It's already five. Sorry Lee, got to go. The others would be waiting for me."

Lee smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry! It'll all be okay! I'll sell all these vegetables for you! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WITHIN ME!" Tenten laughed. Somehow, her friend still hadn't given up on worshiping that Maito Gai.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hyuuga Neji frowned.

As he watched her talking with the important executives in the other companies, he couldn't help but feel that she was taking away what is supposed to be his.

Unfair.

For as long as he can remember, it had always been Hyuuga Hinata that's in the spotlight. It is simply not right on his part, considering that he's a young genius who had been sent to Oxfords exclusively to study. He's formidable in his own right and he had a lot of bright ideas that he found unaccredited by the other Hyuuga executives.

It isn't his fault that he was born in the branch house. No, the Hyuuga Clan must uphold its prestige. It should be Hiashi and not Hizashi that should take over the company because he's older. This is for the sake of our company. Neji shouldn't meddle with these affairs because he has no right. Let our dear Hinata solve this, she can handle it.

But Neji knew that his shy and withdrawn cousin cannot accomplish the tasks given to her. She is far too weak and in Neji's eyes, it is only he who deserves to run the Hyuuga Corporation.

Only him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten sat on the staircase entrance of the church, her throat getting sore from screaming "Sampaguita! Sampaguita!" over and over again. Her nightly dilemma aside, she pushed the bangs covering her face and said, for one last time, "Sampaguita!"

And then she saw him. Tenten instantly recognized the figure that approached her. His onyx eyes and raven hair…

None other than…

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"How much each?"

"Eh?" Said Tenten distractedly, still unable to believe that the matinee idol of today is ACTUALLY talking to her. Maybe she's just dreaming. Pinch yourself, girl! It must be because of her weariness and the fact that she had been overworking herself everyday.

"I'm waiting…" Sasuke said, tapping his foot impatiently and a scowl appearing on his face.

"Er, only a nickel, Sir." Answered Tenten, trying to get her voice even.

"Here," Sasuke said indifferently, handing a dollar instead. Tenten looked at it, confused and proceeded to give Sasuke the change. "No, take it. It's yours." With that, he turned to go.

Tenten then remembered something. She quickly snatched the notebook lying around on her side and caught up with Sasuke who is already entering the church. "Uhm, Uchiha-san, could you please sign this? You see my bestfri-"

"I don't have any time for such rubbish." Sasuke told Tenten. "Leave me lone. You're annoying me."

Tenten froze. Silently standing there, she just thought of how Uchiha Sasuke rejected her. She's annoying him! Well, he's more annoying than anyone Tenten met! If having your face plastered in different magazines and advertisements and being a huge overnight celebrity means being_ that_ arrogant, she'll rather go to hell! Shaking her head, she decided to call it a night and returned back to her house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

SARAFU-CHAN: Waaaghh! What'll happen to Tenten?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Beats me, you're the authoress here.

SARAFU-CHAN: I am? O.o;

CHIBIKAKASHI: Are you sure you did not eat the whole gallon of ice cream _alone_?

SARAFU-CHAN: Oh, I'm not supposed to finish that all by myself?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Never mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Sasuke-kun, I came back for you!" Cried Ino, running up to Sasuke and hugging him tightly.

"What the-?" Sakura said as she leaned on the glass window. _Dammit! Ino-pig is back! How could this be? I thought she already migrated to the States! _

CUT!

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Thanks for helping me get my cellphone back." The girl bowed as a sign of courtesy. "How can I ever repay you?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Nah, it's alright. After all, I just happened to be at the right time at the right place when the incident happened. No worries there." Then something struck Tenten's mind. "Wait, Hyuuga? Are you by any chance related to the people running the Hyuuga Corporation?"

"Actually, she's one of the executives there…"

CUT!

"Tenten! Good news!" Cried Lee, jumping up in the air.

"I have good news for you too!" Tenten exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm gonna be part of Sakura's next commercial" They both said at the same time. Both looked at each other after, their expressions a marriage of glee and surprise.


	2. More Than An Extra

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

CHIBIKAKASHI: Wow, some people actually had the time to review!

SARAFU-CHAN: Really! Let me see! Let me see!

_viko-chan: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you added this to your favorite stories! Virtual ice cream for ya!_

_FireDragonBL: Tenten was screaming randomly because of the craziness of Yours Truly. She's not really that OOC in this story but she NEVER really had any character development in Naruto. Thanks for reviewing though! (throws virtual ice cream)_

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: Reaaaally! (gives two ice creams, one chocolate and one of mango flavor) You're right. I am sure all girls (such as myself) must at least have dreamed of being a famous actress or something._

_Harukakanata: I like NejiTen too! Actually it's my favorite! Here's a super duper large ice cream for ya for liking the pairing! _

_moonlightpath: Haha! I totally agree with you! She should be pretty and strong cause she's paired with Neji! (gives another virtual ice cream)_

_ayuka-chan: A Chinese movie huh? (scratches head) Sorry, I don't know anything about that. Here's an ice cream for you though!_

_Oodles: You have the very same thought as ayuka-chan! I really don't read Chinese 'cause I'm a Filipino so… Anyway, another ice cream for you!_

_Yokai Cesia and Chi: Ooh! Your pen name is cool! nn Thanks for reviewing. I feel so LOVED! Sakura had always been the center of attention but it won't hurt if I give Tenten some spotlight right? (hands a cheese ice cream) _

CHIBIKAKASHI: I'm just curious…What's up between you and ice cream anyway?

SARAFU-CHAN: That's none of your business, CHIBIKAKASHI! You're just my muse!

CHIBIKAKASHI: You wound my heart…

SARAFU-CHAN: …

CHIBIKAKASHI: Come on, don't tell me you didn't fall for _that_!

SARAFU-CHAN: Sorry, you're just not that good of an actor. Just do the disclaimer thing and I'll get you strawberry ice cream! How's that?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (thinks for a moment) What about if you just buy me the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise?

SARAFU-CHAN: Eww, you sound like a perv… Ah, scratch that. You ARE a pervert. Oh well. Okay, deal.

CHIBIKAKASHI: WEEEEE! (pauses) Ahem. Sarafu-chan does not own Naruto. She does, however, own a lot of sugar cones to go with her ice cream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Haruno Sakura is beauty and brains personified. She graduated her highschool class with honors and while she was not the prettiest girl in her class when she was little, she is now a famous commercial model getting geared up to be the next pop idol which should be favorable in her part. After all, it may boost her icon status and help her gain more fans.

But of course, try as hard as Sakura can, there is still one person whom she cannot gain the attention of. Two words. Uchiha Sasuke.

This may predictable because Sasuke is this generation's answer to the perfect man after all. Untouchable and unreachable, a lot of girls find themselves drooling just by the mere presence of this Adonis-like creature. And simply put, Sakura is a GIRL. Therefore, it is only natural that she falls for Uchiha Sasuke. Actually, her story goes back a long long long long very long time ago back when she was still being teased for her…Let's not talk about that, shall we? It may ruin her reputation. So anyway, she almost fell in a river when she was picking some flowers but luckily, someone saved her. Guess who?

"Um, Haruno-san?"

"Huh?" _Stupid media person! You interrupted my thoughts about Sasuke! GAAARGH! _Sakura immediately forgot that she was still in some kind of a room in the airport, taking a break from shooting her new _Girl _magazine cover just to be interviewed by The Konoha Stars newspaper.

"Question number 7: What's the one thing you can't live without?" Asked the reporter, eyeing her curiously and with a pen ready in his hand to instantly write something that might be what other reporters call a _SCOOP_!

_Sasuke of course! _"I think my cellphone. I just bought this new model last week." Sakura answered politely, awing the reporter with her beauty as she smiled graciously.

"Question number 8: What do you think about the filming of the new episode of "My Love Forever?"

_My love Fore- Wait! That's Sasuke's drama show! Why the hell is this guy asking me this? _"Pardon?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

The reporter scratched his head and then laughed for a moment. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He began skimming his notes. "I'm sorry, Haruno-san. That was one of the questions I'm supposed to ask Miss Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka? As in _Yamanaka Ino_?" Repeated Sakura, incredulously. Yamanaka Ino is a beautiful blonde who befriended her way back in kindergarten. Remember what I told you about Sakura not being the prettiest girl in her class when she was little? Well, Ino is. Sadly, their friendship had turned into bitter rivalry after Sakura proudly declared her love for the last member of the famous Uchiha family. After that, the last she heard from Ino was that she's gone to the United States to study fashion designing.

Then by instinct, she glanced at the glass window and saw two of the most prominent figures in her life.

Uchiha Sasuke _and_ Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, I came back for you!" Cried Ino, running up to Sasuke and hugging him tightly.

"What the-?" Sakura said as she leaned on the glass window. _Dammit! Ino-pig is back! How could this be? I thought she already migrated to the States!_

The reporter studied Sakura's expression and smiled. He quickly wrote something in it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So…Ino's back?"

Akimichi Chouji just nodded, unable to speak for he was eating a rather unhealthy amount of junk food. The brilliant marketing strategist, Nara Shikamaru, frowned. Ino was a dear friend of his but he knew very well the _real_ reason of her sudden arrival.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A sixteen year old Shikamaru patiently waited for Ino's car with a bouquet of red roses behind his back._

"_Shika-kun!"_

"_Ino!"_

_Ino excitedly ran towards Shikamaru's direction and grinned. "Guess what? I finally got admitted to New York University! Isn't it exciting?" She jumped up and down, unaware of Shikamaru's dimming face._

"_After that, Sasuke will finally notice me!" Ino continued, not knowing that every sentence she says containing the word "Sasuke" in it is just stabbing a dagger in Shikamaru's heart. "I'll be a famous fashion designer THEN become an actress! What do you think, Shika-kun?"_

"_That's…" Shikamaru fought back the urge to say 'troublesome.' "…Wonderful."_

"_AHA! I knew it! And since you're a genius and you agree with me, that means that going there is a WONDERFUL idea!" Ino squealed in delight. She turned to go but then stopped._

"_Shika-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't worry. I won't forget you." She gave a sunny smile. "I'll e-mail you every so often. Bye!"_

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the sudden thought of this memory. He then remembered how he, a heartbroken and very devastated young lad back then, had thrown the bouquet of flowers in anger. "Feh, women. They're all so troublesome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten carried the heavy basket and sighed. Stopping to take a rest, she took a handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

"Whew, what a hassle." Murmured Tenten. She stopped to observe the people around her. She liked doing that, trying to figure out their life stories, their problems and their personalities. She got up and brushed herself but someone caught her eye.

A man was suspiciously walking along and then he quickly snatched something red in a lady's handbag. The lady, unaware of the thief, just continued buying some fruits in the nearby stall.

"Hey you!" Cried Tenten, her sense of justice overcoming her.

The robber quickly realized that someone caught him on the act and tried to make a run for it but Tenten suddenly caught up with him. She pulled the robber and wrestled the cellphone away from his grasp. The robber shook her off but a young man helped her and punched the robber squarely on the face. A policeman came and saw the commotion and apprehended the robber.

"Well what do you know," The policeman whistled, recognition finally lighting up his face. "If it isn't Dosu, the Thief of Downtown. It's jail time for you!"

The lady whose cellphone had gotten stolen came running, completely winded. Tenten studied the lady's face and quickly concluded that she must be a member of the aristocrat, just judging by her demure actions. She has snow-white skin and eyes, short but equally stylish black hair and luscious red lips. Wait a minute- Isn't that _Snow White_? Oh well…

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Thanks for helping me get my cellphone back." The girl bowed as a sign of courtesy. "How can I ever repay you?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Nah, it's alright. After all, I just happened to be at the right time at the right place when the incident happened. No worries there." Then something struck Tenten's mind. "Wait, Hyuuga? Are you by any chance related to the people running the Hyuuga Corporation?"

"Actually, she's one of the executives there…"

Tenten turned around to face the young man who helped her just a while ago. He's handsome, Tenten thought, but the scowl he's wearing on his face made him seem strict and kinda _old_.

"Um, N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata said slowly.

"Lady Hyuuga, you should've been more careful." Neji said, harshness echoing in his every word.

"Anou, it isn't her fault." Tenten defended, suddenly seeing Neji's scowl deepen. "This Dosu guy is one sneaky robber. I mean, even the policeman claimed that he's wanted here in downtown Konoha."

"I'm not asking for your opinion, girl!" Neji snapped.

Tenten's veins popped out. He might've helped her but he clearly needs to be thought some manners. 'Listen here, buddy. You're pretty cocky for a guy who's supposed to be guarding one of the executives of the Hyuuga Corporation.

Hinata tugged Tenten's arms and meekly said, "He's, he's not my bodyguard. Actually, he's my c-cousin."

"Your cousin?" Tenten facefaulted. Well, the same blank and white eyes should be a giveaway but she didn't notice it until awhile ago. So if she's Hinata's cousin, that means he must be a Hyuuga too!

"Give her a break, Neji. After all, you didn't notice the robber until this brave young miss ran to catch him." One man said, stepping out of a car and making a rather flamboyant entrance as sounds of _POOF _can be heard. Whether it's just some random music that the authoress had thrown in to make this man seem cool, the world may never know. Anyway… His silvery-white hair glistened brightly in the sunlight. For some reason, he was wearing a mask on his face and is holding a book on his right hand.

"Kakashi," Neji started. "Aren't you supposed to be accompanying Sasuke to the airport? You are his manager after all."

"Let the little guy do his thing. I was assigned to look for someone who can play a part in Sakura's new shampoo commercial. Say, Neji you sure you don't want to do it? After all, with your shiny and long black hair you can be the next Barbie Xu!"

Neji turned away, frustration written all over his face. Tenten just smirked. _So, the guy can get embarrassed too. Interesting_

Kakashi saw Tenten. "What's your name?"

"Um…Tenten."

"If you let down your hair, you can be part of Sakura's new commercial. That is, if you care to abandon those pretty buns." Said Kakashi as Tenten's hands quickly went to her hair buns. Kakashi then eyed her. "Actually, you can be more than an extra."

Tenten's heart began beating faster. "More than an extra?"

Kakashi grinned, "I can make you a superstah!" He then faced Neji and Hinata. "How about that?"

Hinata smiled timidly while Neji just frowned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten can't wait to tell her bestfriend Lee the good news.

The famous Hyuuga Corporation Talent Manager Director, Hatake Kakashi, chose her to be part of Sakura's new commercial. Then after that, they're gonna make her a model of Yamanaka Ino's new clothing line called _Cosmos_. What's more, if the people start liking her, her career as a budding actress may blossom and finally, she'll be just a few steps away from her dream.

"Tenten! Good news!" Cried Lee, jumping up in the air.

"I have good news for you too!" Tenten exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm gonna be part of Sakura's next commercial" They both said at the same time. Both looked at each other after, their expressions a marriage of glee and surprise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

SARAFU-CHAN: Yippee! The second chappie is already finished! I'm so happy!

CHIBIKAKASHI: (reading the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise) Good for you.

SARAFU-CHAN: Gasp! How could you do such a thing? Reading such a book in front of our readers! The shame! (snatches Icha Icha Paradise) There! You can't read this in public, okay?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (on the verge of tears) But…

SARAFU-CHAN: No buts! (faces readers) Please read and review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy stood up on the table, waving a bowl of ramen. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage action star!" Lee then rose up, a clenched fist in the air. "And I am Rock Lee! I shall strive to become like my idol, Maito Gai, someday!"

The said action star clapped, tears running down his face. "What energy! I admire you both for bursting with youth!"

CUT!

"What about you, Shika-kun?" Ino asked slyly. "Do you have a special girl on your mind?"

"Actually…"

"Shikamaru!" A girl with yellow-orange hair came bursting in, holding a lunchbox. "Do you want to eat with me again? I cooked mackerel and kelp for you!"

CUT!

_Haruno Sakura, jealous of the new fashion designer Yamanaka Ino? Details on page 8!_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She read the newspaper again and nearly fainted when she saw the hugging scene of Sasuke and Ino on page 8. _GAAAAGH! It was that reporter!_


	3. Not jealous

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: What should I do now? I finished all of the ice cream!

CHIBIKAKASHI: What about the ones stored in your secret ref behind the toilet bowl?

SARAFU-CHAN: Um….

CHIBIKAKASHI: You…ate all of that too! Now what would you give your faithful reviewers?

SARAFU-CHAN: (climbs the attic to look for something) Eh, will Naruto keychains do?

CHIBIKAKASHI: I suppose.

_beary: Here's the next chapter then! (gives a Naruto keychain)_

_harukakanata: I totally agree w/ you, ice cream RULES! And thanks for adding this to your favorite stories! (throws a Neji keychain)_

_FireDragonBL: Kakashi's my favorite Naruto character after Tenten so naturally, I gave him a very special entrance. . I think I'll give you a Tenten keychain. (throws the keychain) Here ya go!_

_Maii-maii: It's awesome? Thank you very much! (hands over a Sasuke keychain) Look, I'm updating! Yey! _

_moonlightpath: Ino is GOING to get jealous. But I won't tell anything more 'cause it might spoil the story. (gives a Shikamaru keychain) Pray for Shika-kun. He'll be in between when something happens. (winks) And NejiTen is gonna ROCK!_

_lunarangel: (throws a Hinata keychain) Thanks for reviewing. I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter! _

_Airheaded dude: Dude, I'm a Filipino too. . (throws a Kakashi Dude keychain smelling like a sampaguita)_

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: Tenten is a super girl! Please read this new chapter and stay tuned for the next one! I've got a NejiTen conversation there that is (insert sounds of car crash here and there) Oops, almost said a spoiler. Anywayz, here's an Ino keychain!_

_MouIkkai: Thanks for reviewing! (gives a Temari keychain) I never knew that there are so many people who like NejiTen! And about that ShikaTema pairing that you like, don't worry! There are some ShikaTema moments too! _

_animEvivvErz: I'm glad my story sparked your interest! (hands a Lee keychain)_

SARAFU-CHAN: I swear, I'll try to learn how to drive a car.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Why? You're just 13…

SARAFU-CHAN: So I can drive an ice cream truck! That way, I won't run out of ice cream to give to my reviewers!

CHIBIKAKASHI: X.x

SARAFU-CHAN: Anywayz, I do not own Naruto blah blah blah. You know the drill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten patiently told her story to Lee. She told him about the thief, how she caught him and how she met up with one of the executives of the Hyuuga Corporation. She also merrily chuckled after telling him about how Hatake Kakashi immediately chose her to be one of the extras in Sakura's new commercial and how she would become a model after.

Lee only commented with one word: "Wow."

"Hey, that's all you can say?" Asked Tenten. She poked Lee. "Come on, what do you think?"

"It's WONDERFUL!" Lee finally exclaimed, hugging Tenten. "But can you imagine? You becoming a model?"

"What's the matter?" Tenten raised his eyebrows quizzically. "You think I can't do it?"

Lee shook his head frantically. "Of course not! A blooming flower like you has a lot of potential to become an overnight sensation! Demo…Can you stand strutting around in a bikini, always smiling or proclaiming world peace?" Tenten's face became dark. "And you know how your aunt feels about this kind of career…"

"I-I never thought about it." Tenten muttered. It's true. She got caught up with the moment and too dazed about the opportunity that was presented to her that she forgot some of her priorities. She also disregarded about the price she would have to pay if she is to become a model. Tenten then imagined herself in a swimsuit that revealed more than it covered. _Yuck! _

"Anyway," Tenten said, hoping to change the subject. "How did you get a part in Sakura's new commercial anyway?"

"Hehe, that is an entirely different matter," said Lee, wagging a finger. "Actually, I'm not really going to _appear _on it."

"What? Explain more." Demanded Tenten.

"The story goes like this…"

_Earlier this morning…_

_Lee was running around with two pails of water in each hand. Many people admired his strength and his apparent determination like his idol, Gai. They are already accustomed to his daily jog to deliver the water to the people who are doing the laundry in the local neighborhood._

"_Oh, Lee. Thank you." The old woman said as she handed Lee some money. Lee curiously stared at the money. "Oh, I added some more money. You're a good boy. You deserve it."_

_Lee bowed gratefully. "Thank you!" _

_He continued running toward the market place and spotted a ramen restaurant. He heard his stomach growl as he looked at the extra money that was given to him by the old lady. "I suppose, a little break won't hurt."_

_He went inside and quickly ducked as a skinny man came flying in his direction. "W-What's happening?"_

"_Sorry, pal." A blonde haired boy said as he punched one man and quickly went to his side. "There's a group of gangsters here making a commotion." He quickly got a ramen bowl and threw it at the bald man who was attempting to beat the owner of the store. "But I hope you come again!'_

"_NO!"_

_Lee's scream echoed throughout the room. Fire appeared in his eyes. "I would not allow such wickedness to make its way here! I shall defend this ramen restaurant!"_

_Lee joined the fight and swiftly kung-fued his way in. He angrily kicked a bald man in the shin elbowed another in the gut. _

"_Hey, I like you," the blonde haired boy grinned at Lee as he used his quick reflexes to avoid a kick. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. How about you?" _

"_Lee. Rock Lee." _

"_STOP!"_

_Everybody in the room looked at the person who yelled so loud that their eardrums almost shattered. Lee's jaw dropped. It was…_

"_Gai-sama!" _

_The gangsters looked at Gai nervously and bolted out of the door to escape. But with another mighty cry, Maito Gai instantly took them all out with a few swift kicks and punches. _

"_Wow, that old man is good." Naruto ejaculated as he looked in astonishment. _

"_Of course he is! He's the great GAI! The only person who motivates us to value the indisputable power of youth! He built the very foundation that make people like us-" He pointed at himself. "-work hard to achieve our dreams! He's the guy who constantly tells us to NEVER SAY DIE!" _

_This caught Gai's attention. He turned to some guys in green suits running around in their direction and said, "Take them away, boys." The men obeyed and Gai looked at Naruto, then Lee. "You two!"_

_Naruto's eyes darted around the room and then scratched his head. "No one's here. Are you talking to us?"_

"_Yes!" Gai slammed a fist on the table, producing a loud THUD! sound. "I want you to tell me your name. With ENERGY!" _

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy stood up on the table, waving a bowl of ramen. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage action star!" Lee then rose up, a clenched fist in the air. "And I am Rock Lee! I shall strive to become like my idol, Maito Gai, someday!"_

_The said action star clapped, tears running down his face. "What energy! I admire you both for bursting with youth!"_

_Lee followed suit, still too surprised to believe that his idol is actually standing in front of him. Naruto just grabbed a bowl of ramen that popped out of nowhere, curiously staring at the two as they cried their hearts out. _

"_I personally saw your burning courage!" Gai exclaimed wiping his tears with a handkerchief. "I witnessed your passionate desire to protect this ramen restaurant…"He gestured at the room, now in complete disorder after the fight. "The youth of today is fiery and I want to offer you guys a job…"_

"_A job?" repeated both Lee and Naruto._

_Gai smiled widely. "You see, I own a security company and…"_

"And he asked us to become one of the company's bodyguards! Our first assignment is to guard Sakura-chan! That means I'll also take part in the new commercial! I would be one of the few who were chosen to ensure the safety of Sakura-chan!"

"Oh…" Tenten said. "I feel so happy for you." Then something walloped Tenten's mind. "But if I didn't come to the market and you also did not come because you were too busy fighting in the ramen restaurant, then what happened to our vegetables?"

The two became silent as the obvious crawled through their minds…

"Oh no!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"She's here!"

Shikamaru, with boredom written all over his face, looked up to face his _extremely healthy_ friend. "Who's here?"

"Shika-kun!"

By instinct, Shikamaru groaned. That high-pitched voiced and the childhood nickname that he tried to forget a few years back… _God, why do you mock me so?_

Yamanaka Ino cheerfully made her way through the room and welcomed herself in. She hugged Chouji and did the same to Shikamaru, whom she did not notice became red all of the sudden. "I'm baaaaack!" Ino then shoved a newspaper in Shikamaru's table. "Look!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow raised in interest. He read the article and turned back to Ino. "So you actually got the Uchiha, huh?"

"Not yet but I'm getting there!" She laughed to herself as Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged glances. "You won't believe how antisocial he is!" _That's common knowledge way back in our elementary days_, Shikamaru thought. "I tried using the Yamanaka charm but that didn't work. I tried to use the puppy-dog pout but that didn't also work. I even tried to kiss him-"Shikamaru involuntarily twitched. "-but he's so quick! I know that the staff of _My Love Forever _are just trying to build up our loveteam but I can't help but imagine that it's real…"

"Hey, what about Sakura?" Chouji asked, as he munched some chips.

"The forehead girl? There's nothing to worry about. She's actually JEALOUS of ME!" She took the newspaper and pointed at the headline in the Entertainment section.

Chouji just continued to eat while Shikamaru remained collected.

Ino's eyes went to Shikamaru. Actually, she is kinda curious as to how he is now. Whenever he e-mails her, it'll only contain one paragraph, as if he didn't want to tell him anything about himself. She's actually secretly glad that she saw him again though she didn't know why. Now is her chance to get to know more about her former best guy friend after five years. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Chouji picked up on Ino's thoughts as he silently exited the room. _I think I should go now…_

"So Shika-kun…"

"What?" Shikamaru replied, trying to keep poised.

"What about you, Shika-kun?" Ino asked slyly. "Do you have a special girl on your mind?"

"Actually…"

"Shikamaru!" A girl with yellow-orange hair came bursting in, holding a lunchbox. "Do you want to eat with me again? I cooked mackerel and kelp for you!"

Ino looked surprised to see a girl suddenly bursting in the room. She quickly took a look at Shikamaru's expression and to her surprise, he didn't look as surprised as she was. _Maybe they know each other…_

The girl's smile vanished from her face. "Who are you?"

"That's what I like to know!" Ino's hands went to her hips. "I'm Yamanaka Ino! Don't tell me you don't know!"

The girl frowned then slowly smirked. "Oh, right." She proceeded to Shikamaru's table and placed the lunchbox there. "So you're my boss's childhood friend. I'm Temari. I'm Shikamaru's secretary."

Ino's eyes scanned the woman up and down, trying to convince herself finally that the is the woman in front of her is of no particular importance to Shikamaru. "R-right." She quickly gave Shikamaru a _"how-come-you-didn't-tell-me-about-your-secretary"_ kinda look. No, she's not jealous. So what if Shikamaru has a girlfriend? It's not like she cares, right? After all, she already has Uchiha Sasuke.

So what do you describe the anger assaulting her senses now?

"Ino, I think you better go. If I remember correctly, you still have a shooting for _My Love Forever_." Said Shikamaru as Temari happily put away the documents piled on the table and opened the lunchbox.

Something within Ino snapped. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine!" She got her things and slammed the door.

Temari gazed at the door pensively before turning to Shikamaru. "Sir Shikamaru, your friend seems angry. Is she always like that?" Realizing that Shikamaru won't answer, she just shrugged and gave him the lunch she prepared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura rested on her bed in depression.

After a very tiring day of being interviewed, and after seeing her former-friend-now-rival hug her beloved Sasuke, she immediately went to her house, hoping to release some stress. A simple question then entered her mind:

Did Sasuke like it when Ino hugged him?

Tsunade came in, looking angry. "Sakura? What happened?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, clearly confused. Tsunade is Sakura's manager and Sakura knew that she will only have this look when a.) she loses in gambling (which is practically everyday) or b) when Sakura did something wrong.

Tsunade gave Sakura a newspaper and mumbled, "Read it."

_Haruno Sakura, jealous of the new fashion designer Yamanaka Ino? Details on page 8!_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She read the newspaper again and nearly fainted when she saw the hugging scene of Sasuke and Ino on page 8. _GAAAAGH! It was that reporter!_

"B-But…I did not…" Sakura strived to say something to defend herself but she knew only too well that she IS jealous.

"Now we've just got to attend some press conference tomorrow after shooting your new commercial so that you can sort things out." Said Tsunade, pacing through Sakura's room. "It'll help clear your reputation. Especially now that you're gonna launch your new album…"

Sakura's eyes were still fixed on the picture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tenten sighed as she went inside the Hyuuga Building A.

She was supposed to meet Hyuuga Neji for the contract signing. She dressed in her best outfit and fixed her hair. Well, actually she's still wearing those buns but she used conditioner…Ahem. Anywayz, Kakashi advised her to act demurely because some other important people would be there. That's demanding a lot because Tenten is more of a tomboy.

Remembering very well what happened yesterday, she had lost her job and did not earn even one cent that day. Her dear Auntie had to suffer because she was not able to buy some medicines. Tenten wanted to tell her Auntie about her good luck and how someone offered her to become a supermodel. But she knew very well that her Auntie has a certain dislike against anyone whose face graces a magazine.

"Here goes nothing…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ino had the urge to go back to the room but then Chouji appeared on the scene.

'Hi Ino," said Chouji as he waved his hand. He then took a bite on his hamburger and continued, "If you're looking for Shikamaru, he's already gone. There was some emergency meeting and he had to attend it."

"W-Who says I was looking for him anyway!" Ino snapped.

"Sorry, but you were standing in front of his office so-"

"Well you assumed wrong!" Ino said, guising her guilt for shouting at Chouji accidentally by shouting at Chouji _purposely_.

Chouji just took another bite at his hamburger. "You know, you sound jealous of Temari."

Ino froze. Was she jealous?

"NO WAY!" firmly said Ino as she shook her head. "Hello, this is Shikamaru we're talking about, NOT Sasuke-kun." She forced a smile. "I'm just uh…worried about my bestfriend."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

With that, Ino turned on her heels, her face all red. Maybe being with Sasuke later will help her cool down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

CHIBIKAKASHI: Sarafu-chan…

SARAFU-CHAN: Hmm?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Is it me or are you filling your fic with mushiness and fluff?

SARAFU-CHAN: Are you questioning my style of writing?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Um, no…I mean y-yes.

SARAFU-CHAN: How come! What genre do you like anyway?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (eyes bright) I like-

SARAFU-CHAN: Enough! If you question the way I write my stories anymore I'm gonna…uh…

CHIBIKAKASHI: Yes?

SARAFU-CHAN: …rip your mask off, burn your Icha Icha Paradise collection and uh… call in CHIBIGAI™ to pester you!

CHIBIKAKASHI: (cowering in fear) S-Sorry, I didn't mean to…

SARAFU-CHAN: That's okay. Just read this. (gives him a piece of paper)

CHIBIKAKASHI: Please read and review?

SARAFU-CHAN: Good muse! .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Neji?"

Neji turned around. Tenten gathered up the courage to ask one question. Just one. "Er, would you drive me home? You see-"

"No."

CUT!

"Good news! I shall now assign one of you to become Haruno Sakura's bodyguard." Gai saw the twinkle on the boys' eyes. "Whichever one of you gets the job, you must do all that you can to protect our beloved pink-haired idol!"

_Please let me get the job, please let me get the job._ Lee and Naruto were praying, with their fingers crossed.

"Lee, congratulations!" Exclaimed Gai, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Lee jumped on his feet and leapt, screaming with joy. "Naruto, I'm assigning you to another person…"

"Who?" Naruto asked, a little angry that he did not get Sakura as his client.

"A-anou…"

CUT!

"Sasuke-kun…"Sakura said, her eyes getting teary.

Sasuke turned around to face the pink-haired model and frowned. He slowly grabbed Sakura's arms away from his wrist. "Go away. You still have a press conference later, right? It'll ruin you even more if the media people think that you have a proclivity for being late." His eyes then softened and he quickly turned away.

_C-Could it be? Was that concern I saw in his eyes?_


	4. They Both Remember

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: (sigh) This is the second time I will type the fourth chappie. I accidentally forgot to save it and all.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Sad. But at least the ice creams are back

SARAFU-CHAN: (sudden mood change) YAY! All hail the ice cream!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Ssh. Not so loud.

SARAFU-CHAN?

CHIBIKAKASHI: The chipmunks might hear you. (lowers his voice & points at a random tree) There. The chipmunks reside there, beware. They might look cute but my traumatic experience with them told me otherwise…(shrugs)

SARAFU-CHAN: Y-You're right! I better keep the ice creams down low or else… (shrugs too)

_moonlightpath__: Ino IS jealous! YAY! (throws an ice cream) What's this? You would like a Neji keychain? (looks inside her bag) Her ya go! Drool on his coolness! Hehe…_

_beary: Glad you reviewed! Don't worry, it's not that sad. Read this new chappie, ok? (gives a choco ice cream) _

_animEvivvErz__Gaagh! Do not let the anxiety overcome you! Fight it! Here, have an ice cream. Just make sure the chipmunks aren't around. They might steal your ice cream. _

_Ayumi Uchiha__Hey, your story's cool too! (gives a rocky road flavored ice cream) Thanks for the review!_

_benjem__: Hmm. I smell a SasuSaku shipper. (hands a strawberry ice cream) Don't worry! I might take your suggestion and then Sasuke is gonna get jealous…like Ino! HAHAHAHA!_

_SaKuRa-E__: Thanks! (gives a super yummy ice cream) Ice cream for making me happy!_

_Lady Snow Blood__: (throws a cookies and cream ice cream) Glad you're liking the story so far. Just remember to watch out for the chipmunks who want to steal ice creams so that they can replace their acorns…which were stolen by the squirrels._

_Cyberwing__: A jealous Ino is a health risk to an unsuspecting Shikamaru. (gives an ube ice cream)_

_FireDragonBL: Right! Now this chappie has MORE Kakashi, MORE Neji and EVEN MORE Tenten! (grins before giving the ice cream)_

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes__: You like the mango one better? (hand two more mango ice creams) Haha! Ask and you shall receive! And…You really know now who will be Naruto's client? (smiles widely before looking around)Be on your guard! The chipmunks are everywhere!_

_harukakanata__Whoo! (gives a vanilla ice cream) You just said that it's getting better and better! And reviewers NEVER lie! You make me so happy!_

_Lunarangel: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the virtual Hinata keychain! Another virtual ice cream for ya!_

_200 IQ: Really? (goes on to read the manga until chap 255) Ehehe, I feel so embarrassed for being so outdated. You're right, by the way the manga's going on now it's like there's a hint that it'll be ShikaTema eventually. Anywayz, it's just that I'm more used to ShikaIno and it takes a lot to persuade me to change my mind. Don't get me wrong! Temari IS definitely a great teacher and in fact, there are some ShikaTema moments in my fic too! (happily gives an ice cream) _

_Periwinkle: 21 years old! That is including all the genins, I mean. The others are a lot older. I made my dearest Kakashi 35+ in this fic…and still a bachelor! Anywayz, back in chappie 2, there was a flashback of Shika as a 16-year old right? Ino said she'll be back after 5 years and voila! (gives an ice cream) Nice question! Enjoy your ice cream!_

_14zy14dy: (lightbulb appearing over her head) You just gave me an idea! Gaara is going to appear in later chapters as part of the Ino-Shikamaru-Temari triangle! Yup! (throws lemon ice cream) Thank for giving me the idea! MWAH! _

_babykitty2070: Hey, I'm updating! (gives an ice cream) OOOH! You're a SasuSaku fan right? There's a moment here and in the next chapter for SasuSaku lovers like you!_

SARAFU-CHAN: (hides the remaining ice creams on a safe) There! Now they'll never steal my ice cream! (smiles)

CHIBIKAKASHI: Wait! We can't be too sure! Chipmunks are pretty sneaky creatures. Why I wouldn't be surprised if they already have the necessary information regarding the combination you just used right now!

SARAFU-CHAN: (panics) OMG! W-What should I do? I spent my entire allowance on those ice creams! I can't let those creatures steal them!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Exactly. (hands a riffle) Shoot them down. It's the only way.

SARAFU-CHAN: (goes outside and formally declares war against the entire chipmunk race) DIEEEEEE! (insert cheesy war cry here)

CHIBIKAKASHI: (ignoring the bloody battle outside) Peace at last. (gets his Icha Icha Paradise that was banned by Sarafu-chan and faces the readers) Nope, Sarafu-chan doesn't own Naruto nor would she get any profit which means no money to pay her hospital bills if she is to be beaten to a bloody pulp by the chipmunks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten sighed.

She had been doing that almost every minute ever since she arrived in Neji's office. The meeting which also served as the contract signing by the way, had started only minutes ago, and yet she was bored beyond belief. She was introduced by Kakashi (who was late, giving the excuse that he had to save a child stuck inside a burning house) to the executives, and she tried her best to act in her most lady-like manners.

Which was_ very _hard.

One of the executives of the Hyuuga Corporation smiled before going into a rather long speech. "There is much to be explained and discussed. This career is very complicated but I trust that with the direction of Mr.Hatake Kakashi, everything will go on smoothly with little, if not at all, problems." And with that, the executive started into a long list of items that all pertained to modeling. Every so often, Tenten would just nod to save herself the trouble of saying 'yes' (translation: she's lazy : D). Tenten paid attention, silently praying to herself for the endless litany to be over.

Tenten took a glance at Neji who was staring at her. She smiled but he unceremoniously turned away, as if that simple smile was something that would do him harm.

Moments later, the executive who was currently speaking finished. Tenten looked up, unable to hide the glee on her face. _Finally, the trip to hell is over! Hello 15 minutes of fame!_

"Now, to officially be a model, under the Hyuuga Talent Management, you must first sign this contract." Yamanaka Ino' representative from the fashion line _Cosmos_ said. Tenten took a pen and signed it with her name, trying to ignore the camera flashes at the back. What? You think that the media wouldn't get hold of this? Anyway, the executives signed the contract too, among them Hyuuga Neji. Tenten saw his eyes flinch as he read the contract before signing it. When it was all over, the representative shook hands with Tenten and posed with her as a photographer took their picture.

"As the courier of Hyuuga Hiashi, the current company president, I would like to officially announce now that Miss Tenten Shimizu (not my fault she doesn't have a surname), is the new member of the Hyuuga family!" Claps soon followed

_Geez, that sounded like I just married a Hyuuga…, _though Tenten, as she clapped with the other people in the room.

As the people exited the office one by one, Tenten saw Kakashi approaching her. She raised a thumbs-up and he did the same.

'So now the all legitimate powers have vested you the power of modeling, what would your first step towards world domination be?" Kakashi asked playfully as Tenten just shrugged.

"I don't know." She sighed sadly. "I still can't believe this is happening to me. What if I don't become the person people expect me to be?"

"Haha!" Kakashi laughed loudly as Tenten glared at him. "You're worried about that! I chose you to be a model and my judgment is never wrong! Look at Sasuke! The minute I saw the website his fan club in highschool designed for him, I immediately knew that he's gonna make it big. Sakura would never be famous if I didn't discover and recommended her_" Actually it was Jiraiya who discovered her when he was 'gathering information.' But she doesn't need to know that… _"to Tsunade-sama, she wouldn't be as successful as she is now!"

"But…"

Kakashi patted Tenten's shoulder and smiled, "Come on, Tenten. If you won't believe in yourself, who will?"

"You're right." Said Tenten, encouraged at Kakashi's words. "I feel better now. Thank you."

"By the way, Neji would be your manager."

"WHAT!"

'Eh, you sound like you didn't read the contract properly." Stated Kakashi, a sweatdrop appearing on his face.

"I did read it! Well, only half of it but that's not the point! Why would Mr. Angsty be my manager?" Tenten exclaimed.

'My, would you look at the time." Kakashi said, suddenly glancing at his watch. "I still have an appointment later on, so I better go now. Bye Tenten!" And with that, he speeded off, leaving Tenten all alone.

Well, not exactly that _alone_…

"Well, are you going to go or what?"

Tenten wheeled around, finally noticing Neji. _So he's still in this room… _"Eh, what are you doing here?"

"This is my office." Came Neji's cold reply. Why was he acting so sardonic anyway? Did she do anything wrong? "If you prefer to sleep in here, I have no intention to stop you. That is, if you like sleeping in a cold room."

With that, Neji turned to leave. Tenten's eyes widened, unable to believe that someone can be as cold-hearted as him. Heck, he's even worse than Sasuke! After muttering angrily under her breath, she caught up with Neji and faced him.

"So what do I do?"

Neji's eyebrow rose quizzically. "Go home. What else?"

"I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was what should I do after tomorrow's commercial shoot? You ARE my manger after all." Tenten said, trying to keep calm and collected.

"I never wanted to be your manager." Replied Neji as he pushed the elevator button.

"But you accepted the job!" Exclaimed Tenten, her patience growing weary. She looked at him again and then both stepped inside the elevator, silence enveloping them.

"Are you a cynic?" Tenten asked, not used to such a quiet environment. No answer. "I thought so. You know, if I do make it big like the other girls in your company, mainly Ino and Sakura, it'll also benefit the Hyuuga corporation. Who knows? You might get promoted or something."

'I do not care about the Hyuuga Corporation or a promotion". Neji said stoically, his eyes still holding the same coldness in it.

"Eh? You're weird." Tenten said. "So are you after the money?"

'No."

Tenten frowned. What a funny guy. She shaked her head in exasperation and continued, "So if you're not interested with any of the things I mentioned, then why are you still here on the company?"

Neji secretly clenched his fist. "Destiny."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be the president of this company." Neji stated crisply, his voice suddenly lacking its coldness.

Tenten stared at Neji before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "You don't have the gift of brevity huh? You said you don't care about the company," she ticked a point with a finger. "the promotion and the money. Why the hell then would you want to become the president?"

Neji frowned, his eyes getting narrow. "For a member of the branch family cannot…Tenten?"

"Yep?"

"Why am I telling you this?" asked Neji, as he bit his lip in annoyance. He never realized that the question had been getting personal up until now. He almost told her about his personal dream and ambitions. This wasn't like him at all. Was he _that _tired from the meeting? Or maybe the girl's natural snoopy attitude had gotten onto him.

Tenten on the other hand, thought that she would score one over her new manager. "S-Sorry. I guess I never realized that the conversation is going off-topic already…"

"Neither did I." said Neji, closing his eyes as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. Stepping out, he wanted to leave the uncomfortable conversation behind. He was way ahead of Tenten, not even looking back. For the life of him, even he himself couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Was it because the girl, who had no idea what it is like to be caged and restricted by your own family, had pried into his affairs, the ghosts that had haunted him ever since his father's death? Should that be it, Neji decided to leave it unanswered by walking away.

"Neji?"

Neji turned around. Tenten gathered up the courage to ask one question. Just one. "Er, would you drive me home? You see-"

"No."

"But it's-"

"No."

"I thought you were a-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Our house is only-"

"No."

Tenten gave up. The guy was impossible. "Okay, fine! Just give me some money and I'll go home by myself." Neji looked at her in frustration before wordlessly getting his wallet and handing her some money. Tenten smiled and accepted it happily, before turning to go.

"Wait a minute…"

Tenten turned around, the smile on her face still visible. "Yeah, Neji?"

"We are not on a first-name basis. Please address me as Mr. Hyuuga or as Manager." Tenten frowned at him as he went to the parking lot.

"_GRRRR! That's the kind of guy I hate the most! That guy's self-centered and obnoxious character will someday make me rip him into pieces which I would the feed to our dog!" _Tenten then boarded a taxi and went home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Would you mind telling me why you worship a guy whose hobby is repeatedly jumping sideways?"

It was the day where he would finally meet his Sakura-chan again, the girl he had been assigned on a team with when he was in highschool, along with Sasuke-teme. Their highschool days were one of Naruto's most cherished moments.

Would Sakura remember him?

Or would she forget, just like the other people he met…

"Naruto, are you insulting Sir Gai!" Lee asked, clenching his fist. "Why, you deserve the heavenly punishment of youth!"

Naruto pulled his goggles and looked at Lee, giving his trademark fox-like grin, "Relax, Lee. I have nothing against Sir Gai. Calm down, will ya?" Lee seemed to cool down. "But tell me, did the idea of shaving your eyebrows ever crossed your mind? No offense but-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto could feel the fiery aura surrounding his new friend. He sweatdropped and smiled, "Just pulling your leg, buddy. Calm down, okay?"

"Hey, Lee!"

The two turned around to face Tenten. In a different outfit and with some make-up on, she was beautiful. Lee wondered why he didn't notice it before. Was the girl in front of him still the girl who became his friend?

"Hey," Naruto interrupted pointing at the man beside Tenten. "Who is that guy? Is she your boyfriend?"

Tenten glanced at a scowling Neji and whispered to Lee, "Lee, your friend is annoying me. What's his name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Apparently he heard Tenten. How he did it, no one knew. Um, super hearing?

Tenten looked taken aback. Naruto held out a hand which Tenten shook. "I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you."

Haruno Sakura then entered the room and all eyes followed her. How the hell she could arouse such curiosity and awe from the people was beyond Tenten's comprehension. Was it because of the black dress she is wearing today? Or was it because her beautiful pink hair is loosely tied up in a ponytail, some bangs obscuring her green eyes? Was it because of the perfume she was wearing which smelled florally delicious?

No, the above mentioned is not the reason…

They were wondering if the reports are true. If she really is jealous of Yamanaka Ino because of Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, waving a hand. Tenten and Lee looked at each other, both surprised that Naruto had the guts to call _the_ Haruno Sakura like that in front of all those people.

Sakura turned around to see the blonde-haired boy waving at her, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Who are-" She stopped as she recognized the blonde hair, the whiskers on his face and the annoyingly loud but cute voice of the boy. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto's smile widened as he jumped up and down, ignoring the furtive glances some people were giving him, "Sakura-chan, you remember me!" With that, he ran toward her in an attempt to hug her only to be met with a slap.

"Naruto-baka!" She affectionately scolded, trying to hide her joy that she saw her friend again.

"Sakura-chan!"

Lee followed and ran towards Sakura too, but unlike Naruto, he was successful in getting an embrace from Sakura. Tears ran down his face, as he said, "Oh how I have waited for this my entire life! No words can express my undying love for you, Sakura-chan! I worship the ground that your dainty slippers walk on, I-"

Slap.

Sakura looked annoyed. "Naruto you baka! What food did you give your friend anyway! He's acting a lot like you!"

"This is not caused by artificial factors, this is called love." Lee said, giving a wink and flashed a blinding smile.

"Damn, he's even worse than me," said Naruto as his hand massaged his red cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lee was watching Sakura, Tenten and some other girls practice the dance sequence in the commercial. Who ever knew that an advertisement on TV that's length is approximately no longer than a minute can be so hard to make?

"Lee! Naruto!" Lee stood up alert as Naruto jolted from his chair. They both went towards Gai, both wondering what he would like to say.

"Good news! I shall now assign one of you to become Haruno Sakura's bodyguard." Gai saw the twinkle on the boys' eyes. "Whichever one of you gets the job, you must do all that you can to protect our beloved pink-haired idol!"

_Please let me get the job, please let me get the job._ Lee and Naruto were praying, with their fingers crossed.

"Lee, congratulations!" Exclaimed Gai, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Lee jumped on his feet and leapt, screaming with joy. "Naruto, I'm assigning you to another person…"

"Who?" Naruto asked, a little angry that he did not get Sakura as his client.

"A-anou…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I introduce you to one of the important executives and soon to be the president of the Hyuuga Corporation, Miss Hyuuga Hinata!" Gai exclaimed proudly, gesturing for the white-eyed girl to come near them. She obeyed, blushing mad all the while. Naruto looked at her curiously and smiled widely.

"Hehe, I always wanted to be Sakura's bodyguard but you don't seem so bad." Said the blonde, but he was then smacked on the head by Sir Gai.

"Naruto!" Gai said, going into his _lectures-of-youth-mode_ again. "This young girl is a VERY important person in our society! Why don't you show some respect? She's gonna be your client and the one you are assigned to protect! How come you're so careless and reckless? Oh, the youth of today!" A black background complete with some melodramatic music appeared, while Lee comforted his _easily-moved-to-tears_ master.

Hinata gazed at Naruto quietly.

Isn't he…

She looked at her bag and inside it is a little frog stuffed toy, given to her by a wildly energetic, ramen-eating boy 13 years ago. She could clearly remember that night. The night when the fireflies were the only light she found, besides…

"Miss Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and faced Naruto. "S-Sorry, N-Naruto-kun. I w-was…"

"Hey! How did you know my name?" Naruto asked, eyes wide in surprise. "Are you a psychic or something, huh?"

"Um…" Hinata twiddled with her fingers, still blushing. She thought of telling him her memory some 13 years ago but what if he wasn't the same Naruto? "I heard your name from Sir Gai. S-So…"

"WOW!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "You have been paying attention to our conversation! Then you are a very attention-paying person!"

"H-Huh?" Hinata became silent, not knowing if it is alright to laugh at the boy's sudden enthusiasm or his play of words.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade frowned at Sakura.

After the shooting, she became oddly quiet. Usually, she is very talkative and would even bother Tsunade just so that she can have somebody to talk with. She isn't used to seeing Sakura like this. Was she that badly affected with the rumor spreading around that she is jealous of Ino? No, she's not that kind of girl. She is strong and would know how to cope with this situation.

"Sakura, we're here." Tsunade softly said, her thoughtful eyes still trained on the pink-haired girl.

"H-Huh?" Sakura looked around and absent-mindedly opened the door and got out of the car. Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uchiha Sasuke is a girl-magnet. When he was in kindergarten, his teacher had to restrain a girl from punching the boys who called Sasuke "dumb." When he was in preparatory class, some girls got into a fight just because of him. When he was in elementary, he had his own holiday, aptly named "Sasuke Day," and was celebrated every twenty-third of July, his birthday. When he was in highschool, he got the whole female population of Konoha Highschool drooling over him, the _not-so-sure-what-gender_ guys included.

Let's face it. Sasuke's reputation is being a girl-magnet.

And with his reputation comes some pretty nasty rumors.

Like, back in highschool some jealous newspaper dork wrote an article about him having a relationship with one of his groupmates, a blonde haired boy with a knack for getting in trouble. The poor guy was immediately beaten into a bloody pulp by Sasuke's fanclub shortly after the newspaper's publication.

Now, the latest one is that he's sort of two-timing both the lively and beautiful Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Wait-_what_?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura saw Sasuke near the corridor.

5 minutes to go before the press conference…

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was stalking Sasuke. While walking along the street, a dog threw itself at Sasuke's feet, its wide chocolate eyes looking at Sasuke as if wanting to say "Please take me home! Arf!" Now normally, this would have softened even the cruelest of barbarians. But not Sasuke. Instead, Sasuke kicked the cute puppy, sending it into the nearby woods…_

Oops. Wrong flashback. . 

_Sakura was picking some flowers near the river. She found a beautiful flower on the edge of the river and as she proceeded to pick it, she tripped over a rock and fell on the river. _

_The currents were swiftly carrying her but there was nothing Sakura can do but struggle. She cannot swim! She tried to scream for help but the water was preventing her for doing so._

_The next thing she knew, a boy about the same age as she is, was looking at her. Sakura blushed, and remembering the incident just a while ago, realized that the boy must've been her rescuer._

_The boy looked at her intently before speaking, "So you're alright. Next time be more careful, okay?"_

_Sakura blushed some more. The boy turned to go but Sakura wanted to ask one question first. "Wait! W-What is your name?"_

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." The boy replied, a faint smile appearing on his face. _

_Sakura brightened up. "I'm Haruno Sakura! Thank you for saving my life." Sakura gave a sunny smile before bowing gratefully._

"_Sakura…I'll remember that name."_

Sakura bit her lip. He once said that he'll remember that name. Then why is it that after that incident, he never spoke to her in a friendly manner again? She knew that his family's murder _right after_ their encounter must've distressed him somehow but… was she that easy to forget?

3 minutes to go before the press conference…

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out, unaware of it all the while.

He stopped, as if listening to her. _Tell him how you feel, idiot! You've wasted 15 years already! _Sakura's lips trembled. "I-I want to tell you that…" Why was she stuttering? That wasn't like her at all! "Please do not believe them. I want you to be the first to know that my feelings for you are…" She gulped, not knowing if she should continue or not.

2 minutes to go before the press conference…

She involuntary approached him and grabbed his wrist, "Please, I…" Sasuke just stayed still.

"Sasuke-kun…"Sakura said, her eyes getting teary.

Sasuke turned around to face the pink-haired model and frowned. He slowly grabbed Sakura's arms away from his wrist. "Go away. You still have a press conference later, right? It'll ruin you even more if the media people think that you have a proclivity for being late." His eyes then softened and he quickly turned away.

_C-Could it be? Was that concern I saw in his eyes?_

He went away, leaving Sakura wondering if he really did show emotion and concern for her.

1 minute to go…

"Sakura!" Tsunade's booming voice reached Sakura's ears. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Sakura turned around, her eyes shining bright. Smiling to herself, she finally reached her decision. She is going to appear on that press conference to deny being jealous of Yamanaka Ino but then she'll announce something important by herself. She loved Sasuke, not just some crush that the other girls like Ino have. Come hell or high water, she wouldn't let anyone have him but her!

"Coming!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SARAFU-CHAN: Oh dear, I made Sakura super OOC I think…

CHIBIKAKASHI: I know. (looks up from his book and becomes surprised) W-What? You've destroyed all the chipmunks already?

SARAFU-CHAN: (smile evilly) Hoho… Actually, while battling them, the squirrels came and revealed something that was currently unknown to us at the same time.

CHIBIKAKASHI: (gulps)

CHIPMUNKS & SQUIRRELS: (suddenly pops out of nowhere) Ku ku ku ku….

CHIBIKAKASHI: Easy. It was just a joke. Calm down now. No need to get violent!

SARAFU-CHAN: Please read and review, okay? (turns back to Kakashi) Now where were we?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (runs) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"I want the whole world to know," Insert sounds of drumroll here, "That I, Haruno Sakura, am indeed in love with Uchiha Sasuke!"

The room was then filled with gasps and camera flashes. Sakura was smiling to herself proudly. Sasuke, who was at the back was as shocked as the entire world of Sakura's bold move that may just as well be a career-suicide. Ino too had her mouth hanging open in the front row, unable to believe that Sakura would actually declare publicly of her love for the actor.

CUT!

Temari gave a grin that could make any boy fall in love with her instead of answering Shikamaru's question. She made another paper fan which was bigger and had more complicated details than the last. She then handed it to Shikamaru.

"What's this?" He asked. Clearly the IQ of 200 isn't that much help when it comes to dealing with troublesome women.

"For being yourself."

The two were unaware of a certain blonde-haired girl near the doorway, frozen still.

CUT!

Tenten wanted to smite Neji there and then. His smart-aleck responses were getting on her nerves and, being a girl with a long patience, that was saying something.

Neji smirked and tried to annoy Tenten some more by saying the classic, "You know, you look cute when you're angry."


	5. Unstable Situation

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been busy. Hehe, I've gotta help out my cousins in the province and so I forgot to update!

Now mail time! (I forgot, with every ice cream you get, you can get the special limited edition of "Chipmunks and Squirrels Beating The Hell Out Of ChibiKakashi Stickers." Go on. Stick them here, there and everywhere. Show the people that even Kakashi is also vulnerable to the power of animals.)

_loo: My story sucks and it's the worse written fic you've read! Obviously, you are flaming me. And OBVIOUSLY you have some problems. _

_FireDragonBL: I know! But I already updated it! The thought of it as 'Miss Tenten' alone already crossed my mind but then some pigs MAGICALLY flew inside my head! Anyway, here's an ice cream for you! _

_Lady Snow Blood: Yay! Another update! (happily hands an ice cream)_

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: Thanks for all those nice words! And yes, it was so tragic that Sasuke kicked the cute puppy…but there is a plot about that same puppy later on the next chapters! BWAHAHAHA! (gives yummy ice cream) Chipmunks can kick Kakashi's butt! _

_hibiyuru: Thank you for reviewing! (gives an ice cream too) The "wrong flashback" is kinda an accident cause I was really typing it to be Sakura stalking Sasuke and then gets lost near the river. But then my mind drifted off and I typed Sasuke kicking a cute puppy and I was too lazy to erase it so I just typed "wrong flashback" And btw, you finding my story funny kinda pleases me because frankly, whenever I type my story, I usually have second thoughts if I made the right decision in putting "humor" as the sub-genre._

_babykitty2070: YEAH! This has some slight SasuSaku in it again and Ino will be jealous…AGAIN! (throws the ice cream)_

_Cyberwing: (gives an ice cream) Sakura is very determined when it comes to Sasuke. Ah, love!_

_evanescently: Thanks for telling me the characters aren't OOC at all. I want to make the characters as true as to who they are in the anime. (hands another ice cream) _

_moonlightpath: No! Do not die! (hurriedly gives a yummy ice cream) Feeling better? Sorry for not updating quickly!_

_animEvivvErz: (throws a tasty ice cream) Hehe, Sakura respects Sasuke but most of all, she respects her heart. Just read this new chapter to find out Sasuke's reaction._

_paperpenman: Lot of big words? That's so funny 'cause I tend to get angry at myself for always using the same words in my fic. (gives an ice cream)_

_Ayuka-chan: Thank you. (bows gratefully) It is an honor to be given such a wonderful gift. I shall take it upon myself to take care of your second most prized possession in your collection of extras. (hands an ice cream)_

SARAFU-CHAN: By the way, CHIBIKAKASHI isn't here, he's in the hospital recuperating from the…er, injuries he received from my new army of chipmunks and squirrels. Don't worry though! I found his new replacement! Ta-daa!

CHIBIITACHI: What am I doing here?

SARAFU-CHAN: Hey, calm down! Just sent you to be my new muse!

CHIBIITACHI: Muse? What nonsense is that? I have much important things to do in the Akatsuki. I'm going!

SARAFU-CHAN: Noooooo! You can't go! Or else I'll use…The Forbidden 'No Desert Tonight No Jutsu!'

CHIBIITACHI: Gasp!

SARAFU-CHAN: That's right, for you people who don't know what the 'No Desert Tonight No Jutsu' is, it was the jutsu used by Itachi and Sasuke's mom to discipline their kids. Unfortunately, it backfired on her because Itachi went on a killing spree just to find the recipe.

CHIBIITACHI: Grr…All right. But just this one chapter!

SARAFU-CHAN: Right! And kiddies, I do not own Naruto no matter how hard I wish on a falling star.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura looked at the crowd gathering before her. Surely, she thought wryly, that they will feast on the new announcement she would make. Her feelings are true, her feelings for Sasuke is growing fondness. No one can stand in her way!

She looked at the crowd again and saw Yamanaka Ino on the front row, a smirk playing on her face. Sakura wanted her former best friend back but if the only way to get Sasuke is to get pass through her, she will do so.

This brave pink-haired girl would put her pride, reputation and friendship just for love.

Her one great love, Uchiha Sasuke.

"The time now is 4:30 PM." Tsunade said on the microphone. "We are here for the press conference. You may start asking-" For a second, Tsunade became startled as Sakura raised a hand, signaling her manager to stop talking. She smiled at Tsunade, as if trying to assure her that everything would turn out for the best. Tsunade then gave her the microphone.

"I…I have a very important announcement." Sakura said as the media's curiosity began to burn.

"I want the whole world to know," Insert sounds of drumroll here, "That I, Haruno Sakura, am indeed in love with Uchiha Sasuke!"

The room was then filled with gasps and camera flashes. Sakura was smiling to herself proudly. Sasuke, who was at the back was as shocked as the entire world of Sakura's bold move that may just as well be a career-suicide. Ino too had her mouth hanging open in the front row, unable to believe that Sakura would actually declare publicly of her love for the actor.

A brave reporter for the Entertainment news was the first to get over the shock, "Miss Haruno, if this confession is true, what do you think of Mr. Uchiha and Miss Yamanaka being paired in _My Love Forever_?" Ino involuntary cringed. Sasuke glared at the man from behind.

"Ah yes. That." Sakura replied sadly, a frown appearing on her face. "Ino is a special friend of mine. But…If to get Sasuke means rivaling her, then that is fine."

Murmurs echoed throughout the room. Ino stood from her seat and taking the microphone away from the reporter, faced Sakura. "So that is your game, huh? Well I won't lose! Who will Sasuke choose? The girl who was obsessed with him from elementary until now or me, Yamanaka Ino, the beautiful and hardworking lady who made a name for herself not only here in Konoha but also in other places?"

"I guess we'll have to find out, huh?" Sakura said coolly, a smile appearing on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Annoying girl…" Sasuke muttered as he walked outside the building to go to his car.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi," said Sasuke as he got the keys from his pocket. "You're late. Again."

"Sorry." Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "But hey, on the bright side of things, I came just in time to hear Sakura's shocking announcement. Aggressive kind of girl, isn't she? Not afraid to ruin her image just for you, her dearest Sasuke-kun." He then gave a wink but Sasuke only scowled.

"On the other hand, the Yamanaka girl isn't a bad choice either. She's a talented fashion designer and a superb actress. Maybe you would prefer her, no? This is a tough one… Actually, I am rooting for Sakura but if Ino is your girl, I wouldn't mind it that much." Kakashi thoughtfully said, his hand on his chin. "What do you think?"

"Grr… I don't have any time for this!" Sasuke said. Clearly irritated now, he just scowled some more.

"What? No time for a love life?" Kakashi exclaimed, feigning surprise. Actually, he knew that Sasuke isn't a very social person but by the way he's going, he might turn out to be a bachelor. For life! Shuddering, he quickly dismissed the though aside. "Sasuke, you're missing out on a lot! Think about your future children!"

"Grr…"

"This is not good." Kakashi said to no one in particular. "Ah! I know! What do you say if we start a reality show centering around you, Sakura and Ino! It'll be called…uh, "The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show!" I'm sure it'll do well in the ratings. I have to go and tell it to the executives." Kakashi patted himself in the back. "I truly am a genius."

"Kakashi!" A vein popped in Sasuke's head. He was seriously pissed right now and Kakashi is not helping at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temari made a small paper fan while looking at Shikamaru as he read the report she made.

When she applied for the work as the new marketing strategist, she was easily defeated by this young man, whose eyes speak of unruffled boredom. This angered her silently and when she was called upon by the company to be his secretary, she was determined in getting to know him better and to prove that she is better than him. This Nara Shikamaru then added more fuel into the fire on the first day they met.

"_Sir Shikamaru, is it?" Temari asked as Shikamaru's eyes were still focused on the sky while looking outside the window. "Why did you apply for the job of marketing strategist?"_

_For a moment, there was silence._

"_It's a troublesome job really but one must pay his bills." Shikamaru finally said in a very bored voice. "Besides, what I really want to do in life is to stare at the clouds for eternity. It is not as troublesome as the other things I was forced to do."_

After that conversation, Temari lead herself to believe that Shikamaru isn't fit for the job. He is clearly lacking an interest on it but then why did the Hyuuga Corporation appoint him in that position? Was it because she was from the other village and not from Konoha? Temari just became annoyed at the thought of it.

But as time passed, and she got to know him better, Temari began to admire the boy who is easily contented in his life just by peacefully staring at the clouds. This was not at all puzzling. After all, his strategies were amazing and the brains behind it even more so. She now understood that behind his apparent lack of interest in everything he thought way too 'troublesome,' he was a man with an intelligence quotient of 200 and someone who can act dedicated when the time calls for it.

"Hmm… This is a good report, Temari. But there are a few problems here and there. I guess that it's really minor and I can easily fix it. Hey, can you hand me some pen and paper?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to Temari.

Temari gave a grin that could make any boy fall in love with her instead of answering Shikamaru's question. She made another paper fan which was bigger and had more complicated details than the last. She then handed it to Shikamaru.

"What's this?" He asked. Clearly the IQ of 200 isn't that much help when it comes to dealing with troublesome women.

"For being yourself."

The two were unaware of a certain blonde-haired girl near the doorway, frozen still.

Yamanaka Ino came straight to her friend's office after the press conference. She wanted to go and ask him for advice and maybe also ask him to help her come up with a plan that will help her win Sasuke's heart. But…

Ino bit her lip as she peered at the two once again. Now she knows that she is rivaling with two women now. One for the love of her life and one for her bestfriend. She quickly wiped her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. With a final look, she headed towards the elevator and exited the Hyuuga Building B.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ow!"

Neji raised an eyebrow as he watched Tenten fall for the fourth time. If you ask him, she was getting on the way of his report. Tenten, on the other hand, quickly took the books and placed them on her head.

"Neji, would you mind telling me again why should I be doing this?" Tenten asked as she walked on a straight line, her body lean and straight.

"Balance, Tenten, balance." Neji replied impatiently. He then frowned. "And you forgot to say Manager. That'll be 5 more circles to walk for you." With that, he continued typing on his laptop.

"Great, just great." Tenten mumbled as she tried to keep her concentration. Neji's so-called training is getting on her nerves. _To improve your balance, Tenten. Everyone knows that a model must be graceful… Graceful my foot! _She then tripped and once again, the books fell, this time on top of her.

Neji rolled his eyes as he stared at the poor girl. "You look pathetic."

Tenten wanted to smite Neji there and then. His smart-aleck responses were getting on her nerves and, being a girl with a long patience, that was saying something.

Neji smirked and tried to annoy Tenten some more by saying the classic, "You know, you look cute when you're angry."

"W-What…Neji, you…" Tenten blushed.

"You idiot." Neji said, the tone of his voice indifferent once again. "You fell for that so easily? I pity you. Now go back to your training and this time it'll be 20 more circles!" Tenten raised her fist. "And you forgot to say Manager again so that makes it 30."

One of these days, Tenten is gonna show Neji hell.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SARAFU-CHAN: That was short…

CHIBIITACHI: And you call yourself a writer? Why are you keeping your readers hanging? It's disgraceful.

SARAFU-CHAN: Er…The next chapter will make up for the shortness of this one…

CHIBIITACHI: That is not a good excuse. (licks ice cream)

SARAFU-CHAN: (notices CHIBIITACHI licking his ice cream) Hey! Do you like ice cream?

CHIBIITACHI: Of course! Who wouldn't? (realization dawns) Oh no! My reputation is ruined! RUINED! (runs away)

SARAFU-CHAN: Read and review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"You have to go to our house and meet my aunt!" Tenten whined as she pulled Neji with her. "Manager!" The people passing by are now looking at them in amusement. Nothing says great entertainment than watching two people fight against each other like a married couple.

"No!" Neji said firmly. "And why should I explain the situation to your aunt anyway? Am I your boyfriend or something! Let go! Hey! It's your fault for not telling her!" Neji was getting pissed. She was embarrassing him in front of other people.

"But you're my MANAGER!"

CUT!

"Wow! A toy froggie!" Naruto took the stuffed toy from Hinata and smiled at it. "You know, I remember a toy froggie like this before! I once gave it to a friend a long time ago back in the Summer Festival!"

Hinata's heart jumped. Even in her dreams or waking hours, she would always immediately know who it was. Maybe he was the same Naruto? "N-Naruto-kun, do you remember that person whom you gave it to?"

CUT!

Sasuke growled at his manager.

It was now official. He would star in the stupid show called "The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show!" He disliked the idea a lot. But Kakashi is his manager so…

CUT!

Shikamaru hated that troublesome feeling. Jealousy. How come? Why is Ino crying on Chouji's shoulder and telling him about her problems instead of him? Isn't he her best friend? What's happening? Did she lose her trust for him? Shikamaru shook his head. He would be the first one she would run into whenever she feels as if she is carrying the world on her shoulders.

So…How come?

CUT!

Lee followed Sakura. He wants to make sure that she'll be safe from harm. He, Rock Lee, would protect the person he truly loves! Sakura abruptly stopped and turned to Lee smiling.

"Lee, thank you for being a good bodyguard. Good night." Sakura closed the door. Lee stood there, awe-struck. Even after what happened, she was still smiling. He wanted to know if she was alright. The bowl-haired boy knelt and pressed his ear to the door, scourging himself further by listening to the sound of the girl's heartbreak.

He was right. She was crying.


	6. More fights and squabbles

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

CHIBIKAKASHI: I'm baaaaaaack!

SARAFU-CHAN: Oh, it's just you.

CHIBIKAKASHI: (confused) What, no hugs and no welcome back speech?

SARAFU-CHAN: Sorry. It's just that I spent a week on my cousin's house on the province again and they went along with me back here in my house so that they can have a vacation on the city. Anywayz, while going out to eat at McDonalds, my cousin who is supposed to be "sick" decided to spend his time surfing the net and ended up nosebleeding himself to death at Torrie Wilson's pictures. And what's worse, I don't have any internet account left! (sob)

CHIBIKAKASHI: …

SARAFU-CHAN: GAAAGH! Even if you don't say anything, I'm sure you're getting perverted thoughts!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Can you blame me? Torrie Wilson's hot!

SARAFU-CHAN: Grr…Mail time…

_hibiyuru: Here's another update and more ice cream! (gives yummy ice cream)_

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: That's right. You're so understanding! And I hate high heels too! The horror! Um, yeah. So anyway, thanks for sticking the stickers in your sticker book. People will now know that Kakashi's an inner coward. (throws an ice cream which turns out to be…rocky road!)_

_Confuzzled: Yup, I'm 100 Pinoy! (hands ice cream) Ito na poh! Kelangan mabait ako, nasa pagpapalaki yata sa akin. Tenks sa review, next time baka mabigyan ko po kayo ng masarap na halo-halo ice cream! (halohalo na, ice cream pa? bonga!) _

_MisChibiOus: That's right, I just read the recent mangas (up to 256) and there are hints that it might be ShikaXTema eventually. Still, I support ShikaXIno because…just cause it's cute! Em, sorry. Not a good excuse? Hehe… I just became accustomed to ShikaIno and old habits die hard. Don't get me wrong though! Temari's a cool character so in my ficcy, she's gonna give Ino a run for her money. (evil laugh here) Um, yeah I almost forgot your ice cream. (hands an ice cream)_

_FireDragonBL: Of course! (reads the story) Waaagh! That was good! Oh my! (gives two ice creams) Your story made my day complete._

_paperpenman: (hand an ice cream) Here ya go! Hope this satisfies you until the next chapter. Damn, I thought you were having a heart attack. Um, maybe the previews kinda spoil the next chappies but anything for you! _

_barukakanata: (blushes) Oh, that was so sweet. Thank you. (throws a super delicious ice cream) Personally, I feel so happy when you said that this is one of the best fics you've read. Hope you support IWBAS more on the future._

_moolightpath: Hehe, sometimes I don't log in too cause I'm lazy. (gives an ice cream) _

_animEvivvErz: Here comes the chapter 6! Hurray! (hands an ice cream) Yup, I love Kakashi. He's a good muse in chibi form and all of his ideas…well we'll get to that more in the upcoming chapters._

_lunarangel: Heeh, in this new chapter you'll find out more about Naruto and Hinata's past. Stay tuned! (throws ice cream) And about that soap opera thing, I just so happen to be a hopeless romantic with the hobby of watching mushy and fluffy **telenovelas** and such. _

_Lady Snow Blood: (drinks hot chocolate) This is good! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

_Preventer Squall: Hey, you acted just like…Lee and Gai! (goes into Gai-mode) That is right! Love is all about sacrifices, you have to gamble! Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win! But if you win, you will instantly feel the sensation of loving and being loved back! Show the person you love your fiery desire to take care of him/her! Life is good, life filled with love is better. Show your youthful spirit and fight for your loved one until the end! (goes back to normal) Sorry, got carried away. (hands an ice cream) And you are right. If only Naruto wasn't so dense!_

_Tokimonster: (throws an ice cream) Yup, here's another update!_

SARAFU-CHAN: Well, just for laughs, I met the local voice actor of Sasuke here in the Philippines and I had him singing "I hate you I hat you I really really hate you" in the tone of "My Place" by Nelly. It was kinda funny. I imagined Sasuke singing that in front of Itachi.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Hey, didn't CHIBIITACHI guest here last chapter? What happened to him?

SARAFU-CHAN: He got embarrassed and ran away, the poor baby.

CHIBIKAKASHI: (eyes twitch) You did not just say that.

SARAFU-CHAN: Anyway, Naruto is owned by…gasp someone who is a genius and with initials of K.M and who is definitely not me!

CHIBIKAKASHI:… no surprise there…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten spent the whole day practicing on how to be a "proper" model. She tired her feet and was forced by her oh-so-great manager Hyuuga Neji to learn "proper manners." Um, yeah. But before that he made her endure three painful hours of walking in high heels. The guy Neji brought with him told her to stand straight and use her legs properly. But dammit, she already knows how to use her legs properly! Her mom was the one who taught her how to walk and now some guy comes waltzing in telling her that that is nothing to be proud of. Life is so unfair. Yesterday's books on top of your head was already enough but now this?

"Sigh. For the last part of the lesson, kick off your shoes." The instructor said, sounding impatient.

"Huh?" Tenten looked at her high heels and sighed in relief. She quickly took them off and turned her attention back to the instructor. "Okay, step 1 is done. What's next?"

The instructor straightened himself up and took of his own shoes. He started walking gracefully and then gestured for Tenten to do the same. Tenten scratched her head and walked too, but the instructor didn't look quite pleased.

"No no!" The instructor protested, shaking a well-manicured hand up in the air. "You're doing it all wrong!" He walked again, this time more slowly. "Pretend you're in stilettos by walking on the balls of your feet. This will strengthen wobbly ankles and weak calves. With enough practice, you'll be able to slink around even in the nastiest pair of heels you can find."

"Okay. Right."

It took Tenten about ten minutes to get the hang of it and five minutes more to finally manage on getting the instructor to shut up.

"That's all for today. I guess I'll see you next time." She frowned, her forehead creasing at the thought of teaching this girl gain. "So, Miss Tenten where is your manager?"

Tenten noticed the dreamy smile escaping from the instructor's lips. "Don't know. Um, wait! I think he told me to wait here. He might be coming soon cause he'll be the one to drive me home." Tenten remembered how she managed to persuade her arrogant manager to drive her home. She didn't stop bugging him until he finally lost it and made her a deal.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Come on Manny, just consider this as a favor." Said Tenten as she tried putting on her best pout._

"_I don't do anyone any favor." Hyuuga Neji shot back, unable to believe that Tenten can be too persuasive. "And what's with the Manny?" _

"_It's a nickname." Tenten happily chirped. "Manager sounds kinda long. You still have to say ma-na-ger. I mean, is it a waste of saliva or what? Anyway, I have some matters to discuss with you after you take me home."_

_Neji just raised an eyebrow quizzically._

"_Look, it'll be very important for me okay? It's about modeling too." This seemed to get Neji's attention. "If you do me this teeny tiny little favor, you'll find it out."_

"_What do I get out of it?" Neji asked, glaring at Tenten._

_Tenten smiled. "The satisfaction that you'll finally get to see my house."_

"So this is your house."

Neji looked at the small bungalow with disgust. Tenten's right, she IS poor. Some electrical wires are sticking on the side and the white paint has already rubbed off. The roof looks like it needs repair ASAP making Neji wonder what Tenten and her family would do if a strong typhoon will pass by. The neighborhood she lives in is what Neji wouldn't quite call "friendly." It was more like a squatter area to him.

"Yes, it must be a squatter area…" muttered Neji to himself as he gingerly rubbed his temples.

"Manny, did you notice a while ago when you came back to get me, that instructor er, glomped you?" Tenten asked, remembering the incident just a while ago on how the instructor practically pounced on an unsuspecting Neji.

Neji just craned his neck and responded with a grunt. _Actually, it was more like he wrestled me…_

"I think he's gay." Tenten blurted out, speaking her mind.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Neji said sarcastically. "What kind of decent and respectable man would paint his nails pink anyway?"

"Yup, he's gay."

"Okay, enough with this stupid chit-chat. Let's cut to the chase. What is the thing pertaining to modeling that brought me here? I just hope this wouldn't be a waste of my time because I've got a lot of things to do." Neji nonchalantly said as he turned to face Tenten.

"Um, yeah…" Tenten's eyes rolled upwards as if begging the gods from heaven to help her summon every bit of her courage so that she can keep a straight face. "See we're poor right? I used to make a living in the market. I was fired after that but luckily, Kakashi already contacted me, asking me to be a model. And… Well, my dear Auntie is beginning to wonder why I'm not waking up early to go the market place and why I'm always going out in a semi-formal attire. So…"

"So?" Neji asked, getting impatient.

"Pleasehelpmeexplaintomyauntaboutmynewprofession!" Tenten quickly said.

Neji stared at Tenten as if she just grew two heads. "That was stupid."

"Okay fine! I want you to help me explain to my aunt about my new career as a model." Neji glared at her, making her feel rater uncomfortable. "Oh come on! This is part of modeling! Hello! My aunt doesn't know I'm a model that's a muchie biggie problem-_o_!"

"No offense, but this is a family problem." Neji replied indifferently, turning to go.

"No! You don't understand!" Tenten kneeled and quickly held Neji's right leg. "My Aunt hates showbiz! You've got to help me explain it to her!" Neji was now trying to shake off Tenten but to no avail. "Please!"

This time Neji finally managed to get Tenten away from him. "You are seriously in need of a psychiatrist."

"You have to go to our house and meet my aunt!" Tenten whined as she pulled Neji with her. "Manager!" The people passing by are now looking at them in amusement. Nothing says great entertainment than watching two people fight against each other like a married couple.

"No!" Neji said firmly. "And why should I explain the situation to your aunt anyway? Am I your boyfriend or something! Let go! Hey! It's your fault for not telling her!" Neji was getting pissed. She was embarrassing him in front of other people.

"But you're my MANAGER!"

"Hn! Fine!" Shouted Neji as he finally lost his temper.

"Yes!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Ma'am did you have a good day?" Naruto cheerfully asked the young executive as he opened up the car door.

Hyuuga Hinata, on the other hand, lowered her head as she avoided Naruto's eyes. "F-fine N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-sama, you don't have to lie to me you know!" Naruto said, quickly noticing Hinata's sad face. He pointed at his face. "Look at me! I am a certified lie detector and I can tell that you're lying! You shouldn't lie! My former teacher Iruka once told me that lying is VERY bad! It'll get you into trouble and send you to hell. But you're not supposed to be in hell 'cause Hinata-sama is an angel!" Naruto quickly gave Hinata his fox-like grin.

"A-angel?" Hinata repeated, blushing.

"Yup. People who are good would turn into angels and they will sprout wings." Naruto stated. He then flapped his arms. "I don't know about the wing part, but it'll be fun to fly in the sky."

"Y-yes. I like the sound of that." Hinata smiled, silently wondering how this blonde-haired boy can suddenly make her smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Auntie, this is Hyuuga Neji."

The old woman's face lightened up as she giggled like a school girl. "Haha, I get it. You've been missing your job because of this fine young man." Tenten stood up, ready to say something but the old woman continued "Oh don't be such a shy soul sweetheart, I've gone through this rebellious stage myself." She gave Neji a wink which made him involuntarily cringe. "I know it is very hard for you two, especially you Tenten. God bless your soul, I know you couldn't keep this secret from me."

"Auntie…"

"Oh hush Tenten!" Tenten's aunt snapped, before turning to Neji. "I'm sorry, she can be rude sometimes. Why I remember when she was young, she accidentally knocked out one of our neighbor's tooth just by a mere punch-"

"Auntie!" Tenten cried out, as red as a tomato.

Neji watched in amusement as Tenten argued with her aunt who was, by the way, insisting that she shows Tenten's baby pictures which includes: Tenten's First Words (Which was "knife." ), Tenten's First Fight (Lee joined in too and guess what? They won!), Tenten's First Singing Contest (In which sadly, it rained when it was Tenten's turn on the microphone) and the most horrid of all…Tenten's First Baby Bath.

Tenten might kill someone if Neji ever sees that one. No, that sounded wrong…Tenten _would_ kill someone if Neji ever sees that one.

Finally, Neji decided to intervene on the silly conversation of Tenten and her aunt. He loudly coughed, getting both of Tenten and her aunt's attention. "Actually, you seem to have misunderstood us, Madam."

The old woman smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Auntie, Neji's my manager." Tenten said gently.

"Ma- manager?" Tenten's aunt repeated, sounding shocked. Her face paled as she looked at Neji questioningly.

"That's right. Tenten has already been in contract with the Hyuuga Corporation to become a model." Neji said indifferently. "I feel sorry for you if she didn't tell you first but I am sure she must've had her reasons." He took a glance at Tenten who nodded.

"Tenten…y-you…" Her aunt was on the verge of tears. "How come you didn't tell me!"

"Auntie, I'm so sorry. I forgot about it and well, I know that you dislike this kind of-"

"Dislike!" Tenten's aunt's voice boomed like a speaker as she towered over Tenten. "I HATE IT! You are just like your mom!" At that very instant, she quickly covered her mouth, staring at Tenten's surprised face in horror. "Forget what I said…J-just get out of this house. I don't want to see you again…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_FLASHBACK:_

_A young eight-year old Hinata was walking along the lively streets of Downtown Konoha. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi had taken the liberty of giving her a confidence-shattering spank that would affect her for years. She wiped a tear on her eye, remembering how her father insulted her, saying that she is a disgrace to the Hyuuga family name._

_How was an eight-year old to know that failing an exam would result to this?_

_Hinata ran away. She couldn't face her father or any of her relatives. After all, she is a disgrace right? Her two year old sister Hanabi, her parents seem to have taken a liking to her. They have so many dreams for Hanabi, that Hyuuga who they are hoping would not be as weak and as dumb as Hinata is. Maybe it would be better if she goes to a far away place. Somewhere where they can't find her._

_Looking at the street lights in awe, Hinata headed to the direction of the temple where the Summer Festival was taking place. As her timid young feet led her to the wonderful place, Hinata immediately felt the vibrant festive spirit overcoming her. Emptying her pockets, she smiled as she found some money. She brightly headed to a booth to get a prize._

_The festival must be over. They are already closing the booths and turning off the lights surrounding the temple. Hinata took a bite at the cotton candy she bought and looked at the peaceful pond near the temple, admiring its beauty. Hinata's eyes traveled at the opposite side of the pond and she noticed twinkling tiny lights like beacons in a lonely dark sea. _

"_Fireflies!" A voice behind her gasped._

_Hinata frightfully turned around only to see a blonde-haired boy with a toy frog pointing at the lights happily. He took a seat beside Hinata and held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Hinata shyly took the outstretched hand and said meekly, "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."_

"_H-Hinata?" Naruto asked, stammering too. "That's a funny name."_

"_A-Actually i-it's…" Hinata took a deep breath. "Hinata."_

"_Oh. Hinata. Cool name! Can I call you Hinata-chan huh?" Naruto asked again, filled with energy. Without waiting for her answer, he happily turned back his attention at the fireflies. "Okay, Hinata-chan it is! Even the fireflies agree."_

"_T-this is the f-first time I've s-seen one," Hinata confessed. It was true. She had only read about it in textbooks but because she spent her days locked up in the sheltered protection only the Hyuuga Mansion can give to study, she had never been exposed to the outdoors long enough. No, her family wouldn't let her._

_Naruto gaped at her incredulously. "Seriously?" He suddenly got up and ran towards the place where the fireflies are and went back just as quickly. He approached Hinata and showed him the living jewel caged within her cupped hands. "Here, Hinata-chan. Take a look."_

_Hinata crouched down and peered enthrallingly through Naruto's fingers at the jittery bulb of green. "I-It's so b-beautiful."_

"_That's right! Now you've seen a firefly. Iruka-sensei once told me that they are also called lightning bugs. Actually, I was thinking of using them to generate electricity in our house so that we don't have to pay any electric bills!" Naruto exclaimed as he released the insect up in the air. "Speaking of Iruka-sensei, I wonder where he could be? He told me he'll come and get me sooner or later."_

_Hinata felt sad. So Naruto would go home soon. Knowing that, she won't have anyone to talk to later. She hugged her knees and cried silently._

"_Hinata-chan are you crying?" Naruto asked, noticing the girl's sudden silence. He leaned in to take a closer look. "H-Hey, are you okay?" The girl fell silent, not feeling the need to respond. Naruto cannot help but notice his companion's fragile beauty in the halo of the opalescent moonlight._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto instantly recognized the voice of his teacher, Iruka. He did a double take and turned to around to face Hinata. She was definitely depressed, her pale white eyes getting all red. Smiling goofily he took Hinata's hand and placed the frog stuffed toy there._

"_N-Naruto-kun?" The surprised girl looked at the cute toy then to her new friend. "W-Why are you g-giving me t-this?"_

_Naruto's grin widened as he raised a thumbs-up at Hinata. "Cause that toy froggie needs a friend! If I take it home with me, I might just toss it at the back of my bed leaving it to collect dust particles. Demo…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I give it to you, I know you'll take good care of Mr. Froggie. You look like a person I can really trust, ya know? Besides, that toy froggie would make sure you'll never be sad again!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. Sure she had always been given expensive gifts on her birthday but this toy frog…It seems as if it was the only gift she received that was coming from the heart._

"_Well I'm off! Maybe I'll see you again someday. Bye Hinata-chan!" He casually waved a hand before disappearing into the darkness._

_Hinata stared at the at the toy frog with a downcast gaze. "M-Mr. F-Froggie-san?" She used a cold, clammy hand to chill her flushed cheek. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and yet, she still hadn't known Naruto-kun for a long time. Gazing up at the fireflies peacefully, she slumped over at the cold grass, sleeping under the starlight…_

…_Only to be found by some policemen and be taken to the Hyuuga Mansion again the next day._

"Hinata-sama?"

"A-Anou…N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata gently rubbed her eyes. So she had fallen asleep on the car. "I'm s-sorry, I just had a d-dream." Hinata took the toy frog from her bag and looked at it in a mirthful trance.

"Wow! A toy froggie!" Naruto took the stuffed toy from Hinata and smiled at it. "You know, I remember a toy froggie like this before! I once gave it to a friend a long time ago back in the Summer Festival!"

Hinata's heart jumped. Even in her dreams or waking hours, she would always immediately know who it was. Maybe he was the same Naruto? "N-Naruto-kun, do you remember that person whom you gave it to?"

Naruto scratched his head as his face became screwed in thinking. "Eh…I don't remember sorry." Hinata facefaulted. "But what I do know is that she is shy too like you! And that she hadn't seen fireflies before! And also, she was crying before I left her! And…" He turned to Hinata. "…I think she looks like you."

It was him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke growled at his manager.

It was now official. He would star in the stupid show called "The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show!" He disliked the idea a lot. But Kakashi is his manager so…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sigh. More fan girls. How come? Life is so unfair. He glared at the girls and surprisingly enough, they didn't back away immediately. Kakashi stepped in, and thankfully, managed to get rid of those annoying and screaming fan girls.

"Kakashi, when would the shooting take place anyway?" Sasuke asked his manager in exasperation. How Kakashi can walk while reading his beloved porn novel without bumping into things was beyond Sasuke's comprehension.

"Today."

"Oh, to-TODAY!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly. Well, a little bit too loud for him anyway.

Kakashi flipped a page of his _Icha Icha Tactics_, as he eyed the distressed matinee idol. "Oh come on, don't be such a prune. It'll be fantastic. There's little ole you stuck with two of the most popular and demanded female superstars of today. And to top it all off, they would be both fighting to win your affection. What guy won't accept that proposal?" He grinned sheepishly, making Sasuke shrug.

"And this is coming from the guy who publicly reads an X-rated novel?"

Kakashi pretended to look offended. "That's mean Sasuke-kun. Leave the books alone!"

The two walked and came to Studio 4, where the shooting of _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show _would take place. Sasuke uncomfortably looked at the set and shrugged even more when he saw a familiar pink-haired girl coming towards his direction.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Great." Sasuke muttered to himself as Haruno Sakura walked over to him, smiling cheerfully. "Haruno, what now?"

"Sasuke-kun, I just came to say hi!" Sakura beamed but then sweatdropped as Sasuke gave her an unconvinced look. "Um, hi?"

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away, shaking his head. Women are so weird…and troublesome…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru yawned as he lazily strolled along the parking lot. It was a good day today, he thought. Luckily, he and his hardworking secretary Temari had finished the plans on the promotion for the new theme park that would be opened by the Hyuuga Corporation. _The Hyuugas sure are wealthy… _Turning to the left, he quickly spotted two hazy figures in the distance.

Hazy but familiar.

It sounds troublesome but Shikamaru's curiosity got the better of him. He took a closer look at the garden beside the parking along and saw them…

His bestfriend Chouji was beside a crying Ino, patting her shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes twitched. This is _so_ not happening. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would just be some kind of illusion because of the heat but they were still there. He slapped his cheek a few times and then felt its aching effects after he saw Ino cry on Chouji's shoulder.

Shikamaru hated that troublesome feeling. Jealousy. How come? Why is Ino crying on Chouji's shoulder and telling him about her problems instead of him? Isn't he her best friend? What's happening? Did she lose her trust for him? Shikamaru shook his head. He would be the first one she would run into whenever she feels as if she is carrying the world on her shoulders.

So…How come?

Shikamaru wordlessly left. Maybe…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Ino was smiling at Chouji as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "Thanks Chouji. You're a real friend. I mean, first that forehead-girl going on about rivaling me and then losing my bestfriend to some girl who I don't even know about… It just sort of hurt me in a way. I just missed the shooting of _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show _today you know." She then grabbed the bag of chips from Chouji's hand.

"Hey!"

"Sigh. I watched some television shows and when the girl gets broken-hearted; she would always cry her eyes out or feel as if it was the end of the world." Ino sighed again as she slapped Chouji's hand away which was attempting to get the chips from her. Taking a handful of chips, she continued, "But I decided to just pig out. When they see how fat I've become, they'll realize how dangerously depressed I have been ever since they started to ignore me. Grr! That Sakura and Shikamaru's secretary!" She furiously munched on the chips in anger. "Dwey dwill dwave dweir dway!"

"Eh?" It was an unintelligent response on Chouji's part as he drooled on the bag of chips.

Ino swallowed first and took the bottle of water from her bag. "What I meant to say was that they will have their day!"

"Oh…" Chouji frowned. Ino was consuming all of his chips and it was the last bag he got for the day. "Ino, aren't you on a diet?"

Ino dropped the chips suddenly as realization dawned on her. She slapped her forehead and pulled her hair in frustration. "Aaagh, you're right!" She stood up, ignoring Chouji's cries at the sudden loss of his chips. "What have I done to myself! I'm ruining my natural beauty!" She turned to a crying Chouji. "Gee, you're right Chouji! Thanks! I'll show them! After I embarrass that ungrateful Sakura, I shall come and get Shika-kun back away from the clutches of evil!"

"…" Chouji was mourning over his chips.

"I don't need Shika-kun to formulate a plan for me, I can do it myself. I'll find a way or my name isn't Yamanaka Ino!"

At last, the sun shined once again at the east valleys of Konoha. Ino had finally gotten over her depression over Sasuke and Shikamaru. The Yamanaka name would be in its full glory again. Justice will soon prevail. Son Goku would finally retire on being an anime legend and help Barney The Dinosaur stop Spongebob's secret evil plans…

"My chips!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The shooting of _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show _was cancelled because Ino didn't show up. Sakura looked at Tsunade's desk and then quietly gazed at the clock which gave a loud "TOOT!" signaling that it is already six in the evening. Pulling a strand of hair away from her face, she quickly straightened up as Tsunade entered the room.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked in concern as she took her seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tsunade gave a doubtful look before crossing her legs. "You know, what you did was brave but stupid."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sakura answered with a nervous smile.

"This…_controversy_ is hot news for the entertainment world today and it might really affect your career…" Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, even if you are pretty, talented and well-liked, it won't change the fact that you are now living in the eyes of the public. They would know what you would do and judge it like it's an everyday thing. This is the kind of topic that gossipers poke fun of and the enemy of any aspiring actress."

Sakura exhaled sharply, unable to look Tsunade in the eye. "I know."

"I'll ask you one thing Sakura. Do you really love Sasuke?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"I do, I really do. Ever since I was a little kid but…It's hard to wait for someone who doesn't love you back. And it hurts even more if you have this feeling…" Sakura hesitated. "A feeling…that you already know he won't wait…"

Tsunade watched Sakura casted her gaze downwards as she bit her lip in frustration.

"Then let go."

Sakura gaped at her for a moment then smiled. "I can't and I don't think I could. Maybe that's the harder part than waiting…Leaving it all behind."

"Even after what he did to you a while ago?" Tsunade pressed on.

"Haha!" Sakura gave a sad smile. "Tsunade-san, I'm used to it. Didn't I tell you that I was once part of a three-man group with Sasuke back in highschool? Trust me, it's normal. Well, for Sasuke at least."

_FLASHBACK:_

_The director approached Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura with a frown plastered all over his wrinkled face. Sakura knows this look. It was the same look she had when she found out when she was in the sixth grade that she can't take the role of Sleeping Beauty in a class play._

"_Bad news, the shooting will be temporarily cancelled." The director stated as he sighed. "Yamanaka Ino didn't turn out today and we kept on ringing her cellphone but to no avail."_

'_I hope something bad didn't happen to her,' thought Sakura. After all, Ino USED to be her bestfriend. _

"_That's good," said Sasuke as he rose up from his chair. "Can I go now?"_

"_Um, s-sure. Whatever you want, Mr. Uchiha." The director replied, scratching his head. He was confused that an actor would be glad that his show was cancelled._

_Sakura paused for a moment and then caught up with Sasuke. "So Sasuke what are your plans for tonight? I was hoping that maybe…um… (DO IT SAKURA! THIS IS IT! YOU CAN DO THIS!) we can have dinner. Together? " She blushed as she looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke only muttered a rude and careless grunt. "Is that a yes or a no?"_

_Sasuke turned around to face Sakura and smirked. Hope rose within Sakura and as her alter-ego cheered in delight, Sasuke just HAD to be Sasuke. "No."_

"_No?" Sakura repeated, shaking her head in disbelief._

"_No."_

_He then went away, leaving Sakura still standing there. Sakura couldn't believe the rejection and turned to go only to face the entire staff of The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show gawking at her. They had obviously seen that embarrassing moment._

"Here we are, Sakura-san!" Lee happily said as he gestured at Sakura's house. "Hope you had a wonderful trip!" And just for extra measure, he gave his good-guy pose to make Sakura feel happy only to find out that she just ignored it.

"Thank you, Lee."

"Sakura-san, you look terribly sad." Lee noticed as he glanced at Sakura's face. " Please smile because youth is fading away from your very beautiful face!"

Sakura faked a smile. "I'm really fine. No need to worry." She then went towards her house and waved at Lee. But oh no, Lee is not the one to be discouraged easily! What if a kidnapper was waiting inside the house, ready to strike his dear Sakura-chan at any moment? No, his bodyguard duty doesn't end there!

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked at his given honorific. "I mean, Sakura-san. I am a good bodyguard and I offer to take you inside your house safely!"

"Um. Okay."

Lee followed Sakura. He wants to make sure that she'll be safe from harm. He, Rock Lee, would protect the person he truly loves! Sakura abruptly stopped and turned to Lee smiling.

"Lee, thank you for being a good bodyguard. Good night." Sakura closed the door. Lee stood there, awe-struck. Even after what happened, she was still smiling. He wanted to know if she was alright. The bowl-haired boy knelt and pressed his ear to the door, scourging himself further by listening to the sound of the girl's heartbreak.

He was right. She was crying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SARAFU-CHAN: Yay! Chappie 6 is done! Time to celebrate!

CHIBIKAKASHI: WOOH! All right! And what better way to celebrate than have an _Icha Icha Paradise_ collection reading marathon!

SARAFU-CHAN: …

CHIBIKAKASHI: (shrugs) Guess not everyone share my interests.

SARAFU-CHAN: Anywayz, no previews for the next chappie this time just as much as I hate to say it. (cries) Writer's block! The bane of any writer's existence!

CHIBIKAKASHI: For you readers out there, just give Sarafu-chan some ideas or suggestions.

SARAFU-CHAN: Actually, I already have some mainly on the NejiTen part and why Tenten's aunt detests Tenten's new career. I also have some ideas for SasuSaku but the others… Anyway, read and review!


	7. Eventful Morning

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A 16-year old Uzumaki Naruto was seen riding his bicycle across the Konoha Highschool campus. A passerby saw that a message on the front of his T-shirt announced his goal: "**I AM GONNA BE A HOKAGE!**" As the blonde-haired boy rode on, the passerby noticed a sign on the rear of his bicycle: "**I AM GONNA BE A MERCEDES!**"_

Naruto's Lesson In Life: Follow your dreams! Yes, that includes inanimate objects too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: Hello there people! Sorry for not updating quickly, I was lazy.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Bad bad Sarafu-chan! You forgot to buy me the _Icha Icha Paradise DVD_!

SARAFU-CHAN: Gah, put a sock on it. When I said I was lazy, I was too busy reading the Naruto doujinshi from my uncle when he last visited the Akihabara district.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Ooh!

SARAFU-CHAN: I got two NejiTen ones and a 100-paged doujinshi that contains a NaruHina with some slight SasuSaku.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Anyway, mail time!

_Confuzzled: Naku salamat po. Pinatataba niyo po ang puso koh! (bigay na ng halo-halo tsaka Naruto poster) Tnx for the review!_

_hibiyuru: Right, I would love to write that as well, a happy ending, (gives a cute Neji and Tenten poster) But that would mean lesser chapters and less blooming romance for them! No, I would love to write their love story step by step, from the first kiss up until their first child…or something like that…Hehe, sorry. It's just me babbling on._

_harukakanata: Thanks! (gives a HUGE Neji poster) _

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: The "manny" part, just some kind of nickname I got from the word "manicure" and how people go on calling it "mani" (hands a Tenten poster w/ Shikamaru keychain to go with the Ino keychain Sarafu-chan last gave)_

_paperpenman: That's right. I finally got out of my writer's block and managed to forget about my laziness just so I can type this new chappie. (happily gives a massive Naruto and Hinata poster)_

_moonlightpath: Hey, thanks for the suggestion. (throws a Shikamaru and Ino poster in turn) _

_animEvivvErz: Yeah, Ino SHOULD go for Shikamaru…Go Shika-kun! And Sakura has to stay strong! YEAH! (gives another Shikamaru and Ino poster)_

_dobson: Gracias. Now I know how to say "congratulations" in Spanish. (throws a Neji and Tenten poster) _

_lunarangel: Man, you sure have a lot of questions! (hands a cute Sasuke and Sakura poster w/ Haku keychain) Here's the new chappie!_

_hopeless-girl: It's cute? (tickled pink) Oh my, thanks! (gives a ramen-eating Naruto and shy Hinata poster)_

_Periwinkle: Sorry, no SasuSaku here but there'll be more in the next chappie! Stay tuned for that! (hands a Sasuke and Sakura poster)_

_Airheaded dude: Yeah, you're like so totally right. My cousin is SO a pervert with a capital P. (gives a Neji and Tenten poster) And yeah, dude. I totally dig Full House. I'm addicted to it! **"JUSTIN! OMG, ang gwapo mo Justiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"** Hehe… (wipes a tear) Sayang, tapos na Full House. Miss ko na agad._

_Lady Snow Blood: You'll find that out by the next chapter or so. (smiles and gives a Neji and Tenten poster)_

_Preventer Squall: WHOA! (gives Preventer Squall some medication) Take a chill pill! (turns to a tied-up Naruto and Sasuke) You iiiiiiiiimbeciles! (turns to a crying Hinata and Sakura) Look at what you have done to them! (faces Naruto and Sasuke with…GASP! Icha Icha Paradise!) Apologize to them right now or else I shall torment your soul and blind your eyes with this horrible book! (Naruto and Sasuke mutters sorry) That is right. You used the strength of youth which was inside your very soul to melt those glacial hearts of yours. (raises fist up in the air) It is still not too late for you! Repent! REPENT! Use your inner youth to follow what is deep within your hearts! Do not be ashamed to be in love! (sighs and returns to normal) Okie Preventer Squall, here's your Naruto and Hinata poster w/ a free paper fan that's got Gai on its front (throws the poster and fan) Hehe, and about whacking Ino too… Hmm. I think she's feeling quite alarmed now after seeing you hit Naruto and Sasuke repeatedly with a paper fan. I doubt she'll appreciate that. _

_Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Thanks for supporting my fic regardless of the pairing I used. Shika-kun sure is a girl-magnet hmm? (hands a very cute Shikamaru and Temari poster) _

SARAFU-CHAN: The ice creams melted…

CHIBIKAKASHI: Yeah, that's why she just gave you those posters. She left the ice cream melting out there in the scorching heat of the sun because she was too excited to come and play badminton with her cousins.

SARAFU-CHAN: It was an accident, okay! (cries)

CHIBIKAKASHI: I'm still mad at you for not buying me the DVD.

SARAFU-CHAN: Hey, I have no money. Why don't you buy it yourself, you pedophilic muse.

CHIBIKAKASHI: …Ouch…That hurts…

SARAFU-CHAN: Anyway, I need to do the disclaimer thing but I guess you already know who owns Naruto, right?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Tenten, what are you planning to do now?"

Tenten and her manager, Hyuuga Neji, were sitting on a bench inside _Konoha's Park._ Even though Neji was usually a grumpy, egotistical and arrogant kind of guy, there was something about Tenten's eyes that made him want to comfort her. He had figured that he had heard and known more than what he should about Tenten and her family. And what was that talk all about Tenten being just like her mother?

"Um, I don't know…" came Tenten's depressed voice. "I mean, I don't know where to live now."

Neji looked at Tenten. "Well, you are always welcome to stay with me…"

"Really?"

"Actually, not really," Neji said as he gave a smirk. "I just thought of making that up to see how you will react."

"I see." Tenten shrugged. "I figured just as much. One look at you and people can instantly presume that you're not really the humanitarian type."

"Hmm?" Hyuuga Neji looked quite amused. _So, trying to intimidate a Hyuuga huh? We'll see about that._ "Oh, I'm a humanitarian alright. Someday I plan on building a homeless shelter for model-wannabes."

"Grr…You're so cocky you know that?" said Tenten with the tiniest hint of annoyance in her voice as she gave her manager a glare. "You scored one on me. A very crucial score on that." She watched Neji's usual apathetic face give another vomiting-worthy smirk. Then a light bulb popped over her head. "Hey, I get it! Why don't you try to cheer me up, Manny?"

Neji blinked.

"Take me out to dinner." The model said casually, as if she was just asking him to walk to school with her.

"And you actually think I'll agree, how come?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. His mood was beginning to darken.

She nudged him playfully. "Hey, I'm the one doing you a favor here. I reckon that if I won't invite you out, no one else would. It would have been another boring day for you then."

"How would that be a favor?" Neji asked sarcastically. This girl was getting on his nerves. "Point number 1, I'll be the one who'll spend money and point number 2, I'm totally fine with my plain, dull and boring life."

"So that means so you're not comfortable with change?" Tenten stuck her tongue out at him, unable to believe Neji's smug ego.

"Exactly."

"Fine Mr. Smarty Pants." Sighed Tenten as she looked at her manager in disdain. "Just find me a decent place to stay in for the night. Hey, you're my manger right? I'm your responsibility then." She gave a victory-sign at Neji.

"Okay, fine." He took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello? Mr. Koshikawa? Hyuuga Neji. I am- My what? No! I am not in the mood for your fun and games. Listen, I want you to find me an apartment that would be very accessible to the Hyuuga Buildings…" Tenten watched her manager talk with the Koshikawa guy in amusement. "Okay, right. Call me in about half an hour." He turned to a grinning Tenten. "Happy now?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A scheming Ino is a manipulative Ino. A manipulative Ino is a scary Ino. A scary Ino leads to a doomed Shikamaru…

Run Shikamaru, run! Run like the wind! Lock the doors, board up the windows, hide the women and children, grab a gun, and head for the hills!

As Ino sat there on her computer, smiling proudly at her piece of work, there were pieces of crumpled paper all around, making Chouji wonder if Ino had a habit of… being messy. His friend called him to go to her house first thing on the next morning without any valid reason at all in the middle of the night. Chouji had missed his beauty sleep. And he was dreaming of being stranded in an island made of ice cream. However, he woke up and that is very sad. So so so sad… And what was sadder was that he was bribed by Ino that she would give him a dozen bags of chips if he will come to her house. No wait. That isn't sad. That is delightful! But enough about that. Let's now go to the conversation of the two characters in this part of the story.

"Um, Ino. Exactly why did you call me to go to your house so early in the morning?" asked Chouji, picking a handful of chips. _Chips, never forget about that._

"I just want you to be the first person to know about my new plan to get Sasuke-kun and Shika-kun back!" Ino said as she gestured at her computer. "TA-DAA! What do you think, Chouji?"

Chouji blinked. "It doesn't look very edible to me."

Ino stared at the oblivious Chouji and laughed. "Ha ha! Silly Chouji, this is _Operation: Getback!_." She pointed at the drawing on the computer screen. "With this full-proof plan, nothing can go wrong." She stopped laughing. "But…there is a catch."

"A catch?"

"Well yes." Chouji cringed when he saw the twinkle on Ino's eyes. "I will need your help."

_To quote Shikamaru, this will be too troublesome. _"Er, can't you find someone else?"

"No way! Besides, you're my friend right? And you've got access to Shika-kun's room." Ino looked thoughtful for a second. "Actually, you've got access to almost any of the rooms as assistant head of the security system in the Hyuuga Building B…" Ino said, pondering for a moment how Chouji actually got promoted to such a job despite his er, eating habits.

"Well…"

"I'll supply you with a hundred bag of chips if you help me." Ino exclaimed, using her friend's culinary tastes to her own advantage. "Shall we make it two hundred? Or maybe five hundred? A thousand chips supply?"

Chouji smiled as he heard the offer. "Deal."

"Haha, alright!" _Oh my, I almost said a lifetime supply. That'll be a waste of good money…_ Ino shrugged and went to the kitchen, hoping that Chouji will forget about her promise to give him a dozen chips.

"Ino, where are my chips?" Chouji called out as he ate the last chip remaining in the bag.

"Hai, hai."

As Ino groaned and got the chips she was hoping to eat (she was cheating on her diet), Chouji picked up a crumpled piece of paper. On it were inscribed the words '_Contingency plan for the protection of Ino's Sasuke and bestfriend Shika-kun._' Also drawn on it was a large star-shaped symbol that looked vaguely like an explosion. There is also a drawing of two girls, one with pink hair and the other one with sandy hair. One might also note that there was an arrow pointing towards the drawing that said "**Boom!**".

This might go a long way in explaining Ino's plan.

It could be violent, too violent for a Rated K+ fic that Ino decided to abandon the original plan.

Or maybe it was just some random plot slapped by the authoress in three seconds.

The world may never know.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten was humming as she made her breakfast. Looking at the interior of the apartment, she decided that it was very comfortable and silently thanked Neji for finding her a well-mannered abode. Setting the breakfast table, she proceeded to get some hand towels…only to find that there are none.

"Shi-"

Unfortunately for Tenten, she forgot to go back inside her house and pack some clothes. Which was bad. Neji was unusually kind enough to give her some food supplies last night that got Tenten thinking that maybe he had considered her situation and also thought about her apparent deficiency of clothes. Tenten looked at herself and groaned. She had been wearing the same pink t-shirt last since yesterday and she did not even notice it. Now Tenten is in major… filthiness.

"Damn, got to find some clothes, got to find some clothes…" Tenten was muttering as she racked the closet and searched under the bed. Finally giving up, she went back to the dining room and finished her breakfast which was promptly forgotten.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura woke up early that morning and got up from her bed. Pulling the window blinds, she went to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, the pink-haired actress decided to check outside if the milkman had already delivered her a bottle of milk.

"LEE!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I live in apartment C-1 and I need-"

SLAM!

"-some clothes…" Tenten trailed off as an ugly old woman in her late forties slammed the door right on her face. So far, her gameplan is to ask the other occupants in the other apartments for some help…if they are kind enough. So far, a woman had slammed the door on her face, three just gave her weird and uncomfortable looks while a guy rolled on the floor and fell laughing. Tenten was about to give up. The last apartment is her last chance.

DING DONG!

A girl with sandy hair opened the door, an apathetic look on her face. "Who is it?"

"Uhm, hi! I'm Tenten and I'm in seriously in need of some clothes." She paused as the girl looked at her. "Can I ask for your help?"

"No."

Another slam on the door. After a second, the door opened again.

"Wait, Tenten?" Tenten gave a small nod, wondering what just happened. "The new model for the Hyuuga Company right?" Another nod. "Okay, I guess I can make an exception. Besides," The girl scanned her up and down. "No offense, but you look dirty. Come in."

"Oh thank you, Miss…" Said Tenten, not knowing the kind girl's name.

"Temari." Smiled the sandy-haired girl at Tenten. "You can call me Temari."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Lee marveled at Sakura's exquisite taste when it comes to house decorating, the said girl just snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Lee!"

"H-Huh?"

Sakura stared at Lee and gave him a disbelieving but amused look. "Don't be shy now. You can eat your breakfast here. What would you like?" She proceeded to the kitchen.

Lee looked down at his shoes and said, "Um, Sakura-san, I guess anything. I mean, I'm not a guest here after all…"

"Of course you are!" Came Sakura's voice as she came back with a bowl of cereal. "Anyway, what were you doing outside my house anyway? You might've gotten a cold or something! And aren't you scared? I mean, some burglars might see you there, standing guard in front of my door all alone and defenseless..." Sakura poured some milk on the bowl and gave it to Lee. "Lee?"

"Sa-Sakura-san. I want to…protect you at all costs." Replied Lee, not looking directly at Sakura. "Last night, I heard you…crying."

Sakura's face softened as she looked at her dedicated bodyguard who is very much concerned at her well-being. "Lee, I really appreciate your concern for me but there was no need in endangering both your health and safety just for me you know."

"But that is my job as your bodyguard!" Lee proclaimed, shaking a fist up in the air.

"I know," Sakura continued. "But that doesn't mean that you have to guard me 24/7 all the time. Have some time for yourself. And don't worry about me!" She gave a wink that made Rock Lee blush. "I'm a strong girl. I can handle this!" _That's RIGHT! Ino Pig, get ready to face the new Sakura!_

"I just noticed…" Lee said as he pointed at Sakura's hair. "Your hair, it wasn't that short before. How come…"

Sakura picked up a part of her hair and showed it to Lee. "Oh this? Well, I don't think long hair really fits me so I cut it short last night by myself." She gave a small laugh. "But I'm no professional. Do you think it's alright?"

Lee gave a thumbs-up. "It's perfect for you!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten bowed at Temari. "Thank you for lending me some clothes."

"That's okay." Said Temari, waving a hand to dismiss it aside. "It's really not a problem. But I am kinda curious as to how a model like you would run out of clothes. Aren't models supposed to have tons of clothes in their closets?"

"Haha…" Laughed Tenten, her face red in embarrassment. "It's quite a long story."

"I have a car outside. Are you going to go to the Hyuuga Buildings? If you are, I can always drive you there. I mean, I'm going there myself too so why not take you along?" Temari picked up her car keys and showed them to Tenten.

"Really? Do you mean it?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chouji looked around at Shikamaru's office carefully. No one in sight. Good. He took a small envelope in his pocket and placed it on the top of the marketing strategist's desk. Sighing, he got out of the office and cursed the tastiness of chips.

"_With this love letter, a part of my plan shall be carried out." Ino proudly stated as she held out a piece of paper. _

"_Um, Ino? What would Shikamaru do with a love letter?" Chouji asked. ""He surely can't eat it can he?"_

"_Chouji for the last time, I need to you to get your mind off any food for a while!" Ino cried out, getting annoyed. "Listen, when he reads this love letter, he'll want to find out who wrote this and that would occupy his mind and take up his time. Then I'll step in and tell him that his secret admirer is…" Ino stopped. Surely, she doesn't want to be misunderstood as Shika's secret admirer right? "…I don't know. Maybe I'll hire someone to pose as Shika-kun's obsessed admirer."_

"_Ino, are you sure this plan will work? I mean, Shikamaru is very smart. He won't fall for such a thing." Chouji said._

"_Nonsense!" Ino hastily replied as she got an envelope and placed the letter inside. "Boys are suckers for this kind of thing. I should know, I read it in Girl's Magazine." She sprayed some floral perfume on it. "There! Now for Sasuke-kun…" Ino grinned and laughed manically, making Chouji wonder if his dear friend has a few screws loose. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten gave a small and courteous bow, "Um, thanks again Temari. You are so kind."

Temari gave a big grin. "Hey, no problem." She watched Tenten step out of the car. "I'll have to go the Hyuuga Building B now. Ja ne."

Temari made her way to the parking lot, got out of the car and headed to the third floor. Looking at her watch, she had decided that it is still a little early for Shikamaru to go to work and looked for Chouji, who was quietly sitting while eating some pancakes in another room.

"Chouji, I need the keys to the office." Temari said, eyeing the assistant head. "See, Shikamaru's still not here and-"

"Uhm, okay!" Chouji cut in suddenly, giving Temari the keys and shoving her outside the room. "Good bye, Temari!"

Temari sweatdropped, wondering what had gotten into Shikamaru's bestfriend Chouji. "Okay… So I'll go now." Giving another puzzled look, Temari shrugged and went to Shikamaru's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hyuuga Neji was frowning as he read the paper document. Hyuuga Hinata had been very polite to inform him of some good news and bad news. Giving a glare at his first cousin as if it is his way of telling her it's all her fault, he put down the paper and went to a thinking pose Shikamaru-style.

"Manny!"

Neji's concentration was shattered as he glared daggers at the offending person whose voice made him feel homicidal. He then gave another glare and this time, the unlucky person who received the fierce look was Hinata's bodyguard who was Naruto. Naruto sweatdropped and hid behind Hinata who seemed to have paled from Neji's constant glaring. Sigh. Sucks to be them.

"Tenten, was it necessary to make a whole lot of noise so early in the morning here in my office?" asked Neji, still glaring at Tenten.

Tenten casually took a seat on a comfy chair near Hinata and Naruto, ignoring Neji's deadly glares. "My, someone sure has wakened up in the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Receives a more intensifying glare. "Seriously, you need to lighten up. Even just a little bit." She gave a small smile towards Naruto and Hinata. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Alleviating your pent-up aggravation by glaring menacingly at the innocent?"

"They are not innocent. Especially _her_." He gave a glance at Hinata who paled even more than usual.

"Geez, what did she ever do to you?" Tenten defended.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't ask a question to answer another!" She pointed accusingly at her manager. "Unfair!"

"Life is unfair, get used to it." Neji replied rather unenthusiastically. Glaring again at Hinata, he sighed. "If you don't have anything to discuss with me, then you may leave." Hinata nodded meekly, standing up and walking towards the door with Naruto right behind her. "Why are you here Tenten?"

"Um, I'm supposed to be the talented model you are handling remember?" Tenten asked.

"Talented? You praise yourself more than what you should be credited," Neji said, ignoring Tenten's darkening look. "Anyway, I've got some important announcement for you. Some good news and bad news." He paused, shutting his eyes tight before continuing. "Let's start with the good news. Your first fashion show would be next week at the Konoha Mall. The _Cosmos_ line would make you their main model. Is that alright with you?" Tenten nodded, even though she wasn't exactly feeling confident with the idea of walking around a stage where many people would see her. "The bad news is that the president, Hyuuga Hiashi would arrive also next week and was invited to watch the show."

Tenten noted the indication of hatred in Neji's voice, especially when he spoke the name "_Hiash_i." "So? What's the big deal? I mean, I just have to look good when modeling on stage, smile if needed and then do a pose in the end right?"

"You don't understand." Neji replied, sounding colder than usual. "Hia- The president is a very strict and discriminating person. He isn't the type to let insolence slide. One wrong move from you and it's the end for your career. The end of _our_ career. Believe me when I say it, the president would find a way just to humiliate me…"

"Humiliate you?" repeated Tenten loudly.

"Yes, so stop toying with the idea of me getting sacked." Neji arranged the papers in his desk and looked at the window. "It's not very funny…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHIBIKAKASHI: Read and review!

SARAFU-CHAN: ...

CHIBIKAKASHI: Still addicted to that book huh?

SARAFU-CHAN: ...

CHIBIKAKASHI: That's alright. I'm addicted to _Icha Icha Paradise_ myself.

SARAFU-CHAN: But I'm not addicted to that book. And I'm reading this doujinshi so carefully because...I can't read the katakanas and hiraganas here...

CHIBIKAKASHI: O.o Oh...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Naruto-kun, you really like Sakura huh…" Hinata muttered sadly.

Naruto gave a fox-like grin. "YEAH! I told you before right? I LOVED her ever since we were little!" He stopped when he realized something. "Hinata…Did you just…say a sentence without stuttering?"

CUT!

"Let's make a bet okay?" Tenten said as she pointed at Haruno Sakura. "Sakura would get Sasuke to fall in love with her than Yamanaka Ino."

Neji smirked. "Fine." He looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. "I bet that Sasuke won't fall in love with the two of them because they're loud, annoying and both have weird hair." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Well, pink-haired girls usually are ditzy while blonde girls are…dumb."

"You have a bad sense of humor."

"Thank you."

CUT!

"Temari, did anyone come here in my office before you?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, Chouji would know because he's the assistant head and keeper of the spare keys right?" She went back to her desk and continued typing in her computer.

"…"

CUT!

"You know, Sakura. You haven't changed one bit…" Sasuke said as he bandaged Sakura's right leg carefully. "Let me guess. Swimming lessons didn't even cross your mind even after the _incident_?"

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun, it's because I know you'd always be there to rescue me anyway…"

"Annoying girl…"Sasuke muttered, fighting off the blush now appearing on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed as she eyed Sasuke's frown turning into a visible smile. "You know what? It's like going back to the past again. Were Naruto here, it would be Group Seven all over again!"


	8. Matchmaking: Ramens, Letters, Bets and P...

_Hiashi decided to throw a party for his nephew's arrival from Oxfords University. Trying to intimidate Neji, he tried to brag arrogantly about his accomplishments._

"_I lie awake at nights thinking up ideas," Hiashi boasted._

_Neji raised an eyebrow and responded coolly, "I stake awake days."_

"…"

Hiashi's Lesson In Life: Silence can be an excellent substitute for brilliance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: I'm back! Oh yeah!

CHIBIKAKASHI: (kicks open the door) YEAH! Me too!

SARAFU-CHAN: OMG, ice cream's BACK! AlReAdY! YAYAYAYAY! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL! 123!soOoOOo COOL! YahOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD

CHIBIKAKASHI: O.o

SARAFU-CHAN: Mail time!

_Confuzzled: Omigosh, pareho poh pla tau. In love rin ako sa mga fanfics lalo na ung NejiTen! (happily gives an ice cream) Atin-atin lang poh pero nakuha ko yung idea dahil sa Full House. _

_paperpenman: Haha! (throws the ice cream) Hope there's enough SasuSaku here to satisfy your daily dose of the pairing._

_Lady Snow Blood: The answers to your questions lie here. (points to new chapter and gives an ice cream) Hoho! Done with being serious now! Here's an update!_

_harukakanata: Hmm, a Tenten poster you say? (hands the ice cream w/ Tenten post -timeskip poster) _

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: I agree. Ino IS scary when she's being insane. (throws ice cream)_

_hibiyuru: Thank you for dubbing me as the "nicest author ever." (wipes a tear and gives an ice cream) It's no big dealy anywayz. That's so good about giving virtual stuff, you can also give a house and lot as long as you can type it. (types "gives hibiyuru house and lot")_

_moonlightpath: Now you would find out what is inside Ino's love letter for Shikamaru. And about Tenten and Temari being on good terms, well I just decided to try something new. I'm sick of fics making them crazy and catfighting with each other if you know what I mean. (hands a delicious ice cream)_

_Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: That chappie was the start of the "Lessons In Life" section. If you read them crefully, you can apply what you learned to real life! Neat huh? (gives an ice cream)_

_FireDragonBL: Oh, update your story! (gives two ice creams for inspiration) And you are very right, Naruto should stop acting like a jerk and notice Hinata-chan._

_lunarangel: Don't get me wrong! Your questions are not really annoying me! I hope you don't feel offended. (hands an ice cream) I actually like those kinds of reviews you know? That just proves that even though I'm a lousy writer, I can still make my readers squeal in delight especially in the NejiTen moments! YEAH!_

_animEvivvErz: Chapter 8 already updated! (hands an ice cream)_

_Kodoku: Thank you for the compliments! (throws an ice cream)_

_Airheaded Dude: Ino is not actually a war freak, just a jealous revenge-type kinda girl. (gives a super yummy ice cream) And Dude, Encantadia is cool!_

_NaruHina113: Naruto's not dumb…Just really dense to the point that he doesn't realize the obvious. (hands an ice cream) Don't worry, I'm just like you. I love reading NaruHina fanfics too but what I really LOVE is NejiTen! GO NEJITEN!  
_

_Preventer Squall: (sobs) How…DRAMATIC! (uses handkerchief to stop crying and shifts to Gai-mode) NARUTO! (jumps on a platform and punches Naruto Gai-style) How dare youuuuuu! Are you that stupid to not notice the love and admiration of someone who has loved you from afar, someone who is willing to give the entirety of her heart to you! That is unacceptable! The youth is within you, boy! WITHIN YOU! Use it wisely! (leaps to another platform and glares at Ino) As for you! Your unnecessary need for attention has blinded you to the extent that you do not ponder about the more important things in life! A love like Shikamaru's, it is unconditional and true, you have no right to just step on his heart and break it apart! (jumps back to the ground and points to Neji and Sasuke) The two of you! Your stupidity is no exception! Your frozen hearts should be melted so that you can see the beauty of love! Being given the chance to love and to love back, that is romance! If you let it it go, it may never come back to you again! You'll just spend the rest of your pathetic lives living in regret. If you follow the dobe's example, I shall personally see to it that you shall be given heavenly punishment! Do not make Tenten and Sakura cry. Or else… (growls before shifting back to normal) Sorry, when it comes to our daily correspondence, I usually get Gai-like. And the coffee isn't helping at all. So yeah. That pretty much sums up my feelings… (gives an ice cream)_

_psychedelic eva: Thanks for reviewing. (hands an ice cream) I really do enjoy writing the NejiTen moments, courtesy of Neji's sarcasm. _

_MisChibiOus: Thanks you for the advice! Yeah, when I read my fic again, I realized that Temari is being too friendly. In an AU, it is hard to fashion the character's personality straight from the manga but I'm trying! (throws an ice cream) _

_CuddlyBear: Yeah, the ice cream melted. Fortunately, I bought MORE ice creams! YAY! (gives ice cream)_

_hopeless-girl: Yeah, even though Neji won't admit it, he's got a soft spot for Tenten. (throws an ice cream)_

CHIBIKAKASHI: -.-; Are you feeling okay?

SARAFU-CHAN: Okaaaaaaaaaaaay? I FEEL GREAT!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Did you eat something…funny?

SARAFU-CHAN: Funny? HAHAHAHA! Hoooo! I GOT INTRODUCED TO THE BEST DRINK EVER!

CHIBIKAKASHI: (eyes twitch)

SARAFU-CHAN: CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe! CoFfEe!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Riiiight… So that explains the hyperness. (faces the readers) SARAFU-CHAN does not own Naruto. On with the story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Naruto and Hinata exited the room, the two of them were both wondering about Neji's moodiness and why he is the grumpiest person alive… Well, that excludes Uchiha Sasuke but that's beside the point.

"Ne, Hinata-san, Neji's always cranky right?" Naruto asked, speaking his mind as always.

"A-Anou…" Hinata said as she looked down the floor. "H-He's always like that. M-Most of us in the family are kind of used to him being that way anyway…"

"You shouldn't defend him, you know. If he was one of the Seven Dwarfs, he'll be called Grumpy." Naruto joked, imitating Neji's (in)famous menacing glare and grunting for good measure. Even Hinata found herself smiling. "See? He's not exactly the most social person there is, is he?"

"I g-guess…"

"But anyway, his social skills trouble aside, if you ask me, he's 10 times grumpier today than he is usually! Do you have any idea why?" Naruto asked cluelessly as Hinata's eyes filled with sadness again.

Hinata knows that her cousin Neji detests her father. She also knows that the wounds the branch family has for the main family runs deep. This silent family war was further worsened when Neji's father was kidnapped, thinking that he was the current president, Hiashi. And now that her father is back, Neji's mood is changing from bad to worse. Hell, even Hinata isn't too thrilled with the idea of her father coming back. It's just more pressure and criticism coming her way.

"Hey, today's your day off right?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes…"

Naruto brightened up and pulled Hinata. "That's great! I'll take you to a special place. Come on!"

"E-Eh?" It was all that the young executive could say as Naruto pulled her towards the elevator.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura faced the mirror and said to herself, "You are strong. You can do this…You are beautiful, intelligent and nice. You love Sasuke and Sasuke loves you!" Putting her headband in place and fixing her hair carefully, she smiled at her reflection. "Today meet the new Haruno Sakura! No more inhibitions! Say what's on your mind! Live life to the fullest! Live your life for your one true and great love! Show Ino-pig who is better!" _Damn right, Haruno Sakura is the best and would pawn that Ino-pig! HELL YEAH! _She raised her hand up in the air and did a sort of victory pose as her smile grew even wider.

**RING! RING! **

"Aagh!" Sakura almost fell despite just standing there. Clutching her bag, she dug inside it and got her cellphone. "Hello, who is this? Oh, Kakashi-san! Why did you call me? Eh? Five in the afternoon today?" She reached for a piece of paper in her pocket. "I don't get it; it says here in my schedule that the shooting won't take place until tomorrow, why the sudden change? Oh… But why didn't Tsunade-san tell me?"

On the other line, a plotting Kakashi was scratching his head as he answered Sakura's questions as best as he can, "Uh, yes. Well your manager was busy because… She has a cold! Yah, a cold! Uh-huh! What? You want to visit her? No! I mean, no 'cause you might catch it and it's very dangerous. You do know that a simple cold can affect an actress's career right? Yes. That's right. And oh yeah, don't bring your bodyguard along. There's a no green-spandex suit rule thingy today or something. Uh-huh. You can send me the fruits and flowers if you like and I'll take them to her. Don't worry about me! I'm immune to colds… Uh-huh! Great! See ya there!"

Kakashi turned off his cellphone and smiled.

_This matchmaking is fun. Now for Sasuke…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here we are!"

Hinata stared quietly at the restaurant in front of her and commented, "I-It looks nice… W-What is this building?"

"Why, this is the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant!" He proudly gestured at the restaurant in front of him and looked at Hinata quizzically. "Don't tell me you haven't eaten here?"

"Um, n-no…" Hinata answered meekly remembering that whenever she does eat outside, it'll always be in some kind of aristocratic restaurant with gourmet foods and sometimes all-you-can-eat buffets. "B-But I want to try eating here."

"Really? That's great! You wait, they make the best ramens in town here! Come on, I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm very hungry!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as he pulled Hinata again in excitement.

The blonde-haired boy sat down and looked for the owner of the restaurant, "Ne, Ayame-chan! Where is ojii-san? I don't see him anywhere!" He looked at Hinata who seemed to be uncomfortable. "I'll pay for our food. Don't worry, Hinata-chan…" He paused and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I just like calling you as Hinata-chan so…"

"H-Hinata-chan…I like the sound of that better than Hinata-san." Hinata heard herself say as colors flooded her face.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and smiled at the old man who runs the ramen restaurant, "Hey how have you been since I was gone? I trust that business is still good right?"

"Of course!" The old man tried to look strict and leaned over to Naruto. "Did you already forget what our motto is? It's…"

"We make the BEST RAMEN in the whole wide univeeeeeeeeeerse!" Naruto finished as he leapt up and stood in his chair, causing the other customers to look shocked, confused and some amused. (Hey that rhymes!)

"Geez, Naruto. You're still as loud as ever," The old man sighed as he motioned for Naruto to sit down. He then noticed Hinata and winked at Naruto conspicuously, "So who must this beautiful young lady be, huh, Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground while Naruto placed an arm around her shoulder, "Oh right. This is Hinata-chan. She's a good friend of mine. I want her to try the ramen here cause it's good!" He turned to Hinata. "Say hi, Hinata-chan!"

"A-Anou… I'm Hyuuga Hinata. N-Nice to meet you." Hinata said shyly, blushing even more after Naruto placed his arm on her left shoulder.

"I see." The old man replied, his eyes hinting amusement. Ayame was giggling in the back. _Our little Naruto is growing up. I can't wait till Iruka hears about this. _"So Naruto, what would you have? Would you like to try the new ramen we came up with?"

Naruto's eyes crinkled in delight. "New ramen? Oh boy! I'll try that one, I think."

The old man turned to Hinata, "And for your date…"

Hinata wanted to protest after hearing the word _date_ but Naruto instantly spoke for her. "Hinata-chan, what would you have? Would you like the new ramen too or would you like other varieties?" Naruto counted with his fingers. "There are about eight I think. My personal favorite is the miso ramen but pure meat is good too…."

Hinata wasn't paying attention to Naruto. She was silently celebrating the fact that Naruto didn't deny being her date but also didn't affirm it. That's got to be something right?

"M-Miso ramen." Hinata suddenly said as she finally broke off from her trance.

Naruto blinked and then gave his trademark fox-grin, "Okie dokie! One bowl of miso ramen and five bowls of the new Super Delicious Spicy Ramen Noodles!" He raised a fist up in the air. "Let the ramen-eating begin!"

The old man laughed and served the miso ramen for Hinata, "Only five? If I remember correctly, you eat a whole lot more than that."

After 15 minutes, Hinata was surprised out find out that Naruto can eat five bowls of ramen in one sitting. Even more amazing was the fact that he ordered **_ten _**more bowls after eating all of those ramen. She knew that as a growing boy, Naruto needed all the nourishment he could get. But that was too much… After witnessing Naruto eat fifteen bowls of ramen in fifteen minutes, she reminded herself to learn how to cook good ramen when she gets home.

"Woo, I feel good!" Naruto stretched happily and drank a glass of juice. "So Hinata, was the ramen here the greatest? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"It w-was very delicious." Hinata smiled contentedly at Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto. Here's the bill." The old man said, handing a little paper to Naruto. Naruto happily accepted it before gaping at the paper after looking at it. Hinata looked confused and leaned over, wanting to know if Naruto is alright.

"One… One thousand and three hundred?" Naruto spoke in a panicky kinda voice. "H-How come it's so expensive! The last time I ate here, I only had to pay half the price and that was seven bowls more!"

The old man shrugged, "You were working for us back then. Of course you would get a discount." Naruto silently cursed himself remembering that he only applied for this job before because of the discount for the workers. "And also, you ordered the new ramen, that's more expensive than an ordinary miso ramen."

"Whaaaaaaatebayo!" Naruto searched in his pockets for some money but when he counted it, it was still not enough.

"Anou…N-Naruto-kun, if you like, I can pay for our food…" Hinata offered, picking up her wallet.

"No way!" protested Naruto as he waved both of his arms in front of him. "I told you that I would treat you right? I've gotta pay for this, Hinata-chan. I want to keep up to my word!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata blushed again for the umpteenth time because of Naruto's kindness.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto smiled at the young Hyuuga as he looked deeply into her pale white eyes.

"Ahem. I hate to cut short this intimate moment of yours but my money please?" The old man interrupted impatiently, a hand in front of Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The office phone was ringing.

Temari picked it up.

"_Hello Temari?" _said the voice on the other line.

"Huh?" Temari looked at the telephone receiver in surprise. "Who is this? How did you know my name?"

"_Feh. You don't even know the voice of your own brother." _The voice on the other line sneered.

Temari's eyes widened as she yelled back, "Kankurou!"

"_Who were you expecting? Gaara_?" Kankorou said in return._ "Listen, our father is already angry with you. Not only did you screw up your job, you also tried to-"_

"Oh shut the hell up!" Temari shouted. "This is my life. Why are you trying to pry your noses into my business anyway? I told you before right? That Orochimaru guy is up to no good. I can see it in his eyes. He's just going to manipulate our father and then-"

"_Temari."_

Temari froze. The voice on the other line had changed, much more commanding and a whole lot colder than before. This is not Kankurou…

"_Temari, we are going to come there in Konoha." _The voice said.

"Gaara, wait-"

**TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! TOOT!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and Hinata were lying under the comfortable shade of a tree near the pond. Hinata remembers that it was the same place where the two of them first met. She begins to feel sad that Naruto doesn't remember her. Was she that typical?

"_Hinata-chan!"_ Naruto's voice suddenly loomed in Hinata's head.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata straightened up and looked at the blonde-haired boy who was peacefully sleeping. _I heard his voice inside my head. W-Why am I thinking of him like this?_

Naruto opened his eyes and after a moment of rest, yawned. "Nata-chan, wassup?"

"N-Nata-chan?" Hinata felt herself redden at the nickname.

"I had a very weird dream you know?" Naruto shared as he got up and stretched himself. "You know that Summer Festival event we were talking about the last time?" Hinata nodded. "Hehe, well it seems that I've dreamt about it and now I know who that girl was!"

"The g-girl you gave your toy frog?" Hinata felt some hope rising within her.

"Yup!" Cheerfully answered Naruto.

"W-Who is she?" Hinata pressed on, her heart beating faster, feeling some butterflies in her stomach.

"Easy." Naruto gave a V-sign. "Sakura-chan!"

"W-What?" Hinata said, her voice weakening in dismay. She felt her heart getting broken at Naruto's sudden revelation. _But I was that girl! Naruto-kun, why can't you see that?_

"That's right!" Chirped Naruto, unaware of Hinata's saddening mood. "You see, she had short hair back then but now she grew it long when she heard that Sasuke-teme likes girls with long hair." He threw a stone on the pond. "And then she was all shy before too." He scratched his jaw. "I think that was before she met Ino… Well anyway, the bottom line is she's the friend I met way back in the Summer Festival a long time ago!"

"Naruto-kun, you really like Sakura huh…" Hinata muttered sadly.

Naruto gave a fox-like grin. "YEAH! I told you before right? I LOVED her ever since we were little!" He stopped when he realized something. "Hinata…Did you just…say a sentence without stuttering?"

Hinata ignored Naruto's comment and summoned all the courage she can get as she faced Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…What if I tell you that Sakura wasn't the girl you met in the summer festival?"

"E-Eh!" Naruto looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Of course it was Sakura-chan!"

Hinata wanted to protest some more but when she heard the determination in Naruto's voice, the belief that it was really the beautiful Haruno Sakura he met and not her, she felt every inch of her courage faltering. "R-Right. N-Never mind what I said…I w-was just…" She bowed her head and stood up. "I-I have to go. D-Don't follow me, N-Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow. B-Bye." Hinata ran and disappeared.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto wondered aloud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Manny?" Tenten dropped the books on top of her head and walked over to her manager. "What're you doing?"

Neji faced Tenten and grunted, "None of your business."

Tenten wrestled an annoyed Neji and leaned over to find a small and portable T.V. perfectly hidden on his desk. "Hey cool!" She smiled at Neji. "I didn't know that you had a mini T.V. here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tenten," Neji said through clenched teeth. "I thought I told you to stay out of my business."

"I know," Tenten said as he tinkered with Neji's T.V. "I just decided to ignore you." Giving another smile, a _taunting_ smile to be exact, Tenten changed the channel on the T.V. "Wait, the commercial of _"The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show!" _I love this show!"

"You do realize that there hasn't been any episode in this show, right?" Neji said as he pushed Tenten out of his chair.

Tenten shrugged. "Well…The title seems interesting."

The two watched in silence as the commercial progressed. As it turned out, this commercial is 4 minutes long! (Hey, that's still awfully long for a commercial!) When the commercial is already ending, an idea, yes, _another_ idea to irritate Neji, popped into the bun-haired girl's head.

"Neji-_kun_…"

The honorific that was given was frightening toNeji's ears as he turned to face Tenten with a glare. But the glare, as it turns out, has no effect whatsoever on our main heroine for she's already used to this kind of weird treatment by her manager.

"Let's make a bet okay?" Tenten said as she pointed at Haruno Sakura. "Sakura would get Sasuke to fall in love with her than Yamanaka Ino."

Neji smirked. "Fine." He looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. "I bet that Sasuke won't fall in love with the two of them because they're loud, annoying and both have weird hair." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Well, pink-haired girls usually are ditzy while blonde girls are…dumb."

"You have a bad sense of humor."

"Thank you."

Then suddenly, an idea hit Neji's mind, firing up his sense of bad humor and entertainment. "Tenten-_chan_, how about we make this bet more exciting?"

Tenten cringed inwardly at the suffix that was added to her name but hid it. "Okay. So what's your idea?"

"Three wishes," said Neji, his eyes glinting mischievously. When he noticed that Tenten failed to catch up to his idea he explained more, "Listen, I told you that I want this bet to be more exciting right? Well, I was thinking that the winner should get something in return. After all, something should separate the winner from the loser. And where would the fun be in just betting without gamble? So I propose-"

"You're proposing to me?" Tenten suddenly blurted out.

"No," Neji said as gave another glare at Tenten. "What I was saying was that I propose-"

"LIAR!" Tenten pointed an accusing finger at Neji. "You ARE proposing to me! You keep bringing up the word "propose", do you think I'll be dumb enough to not to see through your hidden motive?"

Neji backed away and scoffed at Tenten. "What are you talking about? Who do you think you are, pinning such stupid accusations at me? You have an overactive imagination to think of such a thing." He looked at Tenten and smirked, "Or maybe… You are the one wanting to propose to me."

Tenten blushed. "N-No way! W-Why would you think of that? That's insane, preposterous, ridiculous, outrageous, offensive, silly, absurd, ludicrous, comical, stupid-"

"When you're done with your abnormally long list of adjectives, can I continue what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me?" Neji said, cutting short Tenten's speech. "Anyway, what I would like to say is that the winner should get three wishes."

"Oh. Like Aladdin?" Tenten asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah, like Aladdin and the Genie of the Lamp. Sort of."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at her manager, "I like your idea, Mr. Hyuuga. I like your brilliant idea very much." The two of them then shook hands, signifying the start of the bet. All should have been fine and they could have started a good, maybe even lasting, friendship with one another, if only Neji would stop being Neji even more than Sasuke being Sasuke…

"Put those books back on your head. Double time!" Neji paused and as an afterthought added, "Tenten-_chan_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru always lives an ordinary day everyday. He starts with the ordinary routine. Waking up, shower and then breakfast. Off to work to be greeted by his spirited and lively secretary but not-so ordinary Temari. Go read documents, do some paperwork, aimlessly type on his computer, wait for his ordinary big-boned friend Chouji to enter the scene, play Shougi with him, win, play another game until his friend decides to start an ordinary conversation and then call it a day and after that, say goodbye to Temari, drive his car, go home, watch his mother Yoshino scold his father, look at the stars, change into his ordinary pajamas and then go to bed. After that, another ordinary day ahead of him the next day.

But a love letter is not very ordinary.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I have known you my entire life. Even though it pains me so much that I cannot voice out my true feelings to you in person, I decided to pour it all out in this letter. Lately, I found myself always staring at you, hearing myself uttering your name every few seconds. It might seem quite weird to you but that it is the truth. The heartache, you have no idea how much it hurts to not look at your face or to hear your voice. I know that it may not matter to you or to anyone if you ever find out my identity but I would like to listen to my heart today. My heart tells me that I've fallen hard for you, Nara Shikamaru. _

_Loving you always,_

_Himitsu_

A love letter. Just what Shikamaru needed. Scratching his head, he reread the letter again and concluded that the person who wrote this letter is someone close to him. Perhaps knowing him very well. Checking the writing style, he also noticed that this certain someone is of the feminine gender. Like DUH for the readers but Shikamaru isn't the one to take chances. He also sniffs the envelope and realizes that the person used a perfume that contains a mix of wild flowers. He took a glance at Temari and immediately eliminated her on his list of suspects. She was busy typing on her computer, an unusual frown on her face.

"Temari, did anyone come here in my office before you?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, Chouji would know because he's the assistant head and keeper of the spare keys right?" She went back to her desk and continued typing in her computer.

"…"

_Chouji huh? Hmm, he does keep the keys to almost all of the rooms here in Building B. No, Chouji is too, er, gullible to play such a stupid prank on me. Sorry, old buddy. All evidence points to you. You're the main suspect Wait. Maybe someone is behind all of this. Try to manipulate Chouji and get him to place this love letter on my desk. Yeah, that could be it. That must be his gameplan. So Chouji is just the main suspect's apprentice! Geez, whoever tried to trick Chouji must be very scheming…_

"ATCHOO!"

Yamanaka Ino got a handkerchief and gently wiped her nose. "That's strange. I don't have a cold. Maybe someone remembers me." A happy thought crossed her mind as she smiled. "I know! Maybe Sasuke-kun misses me!" She then went on to fix her hair.

…_On second thought, it isn't really hard to try and get on Chouji's good side. Just tempt him with food and voila! _Shikamaru's forehead creased. _Meh, this is too troublesome. Why am I disillusioning myself with this stupid letter? Temari's right. A lazy guy like me can't go around reading some documents and doing paperwork and still expect to have a working brain at the end of the day. How tiring. _With a sigh, Shikamaru dropped the love letter on the garbage can near his office desk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's almost five and still, no one has arrived. When Haruno Sakura got to Studio 3, the door is unlocked but there was no one in sight. What is this? A surprise party for her or was Sasuke's manager, Kakashi lying? Now Sakura, all alone and sitting on the edge of Studio 3's indoor pool, was silently praying for Sasuke to come.

"Sakura?"

_My prayers have been answered! _

"Sasuke-ku- AAAGH!" Sakura let out a yelp as she lost her balance and twisted her ankle in her excitement to see Sasuke. Falling on the pool, she realized that she still can't swim! Trying desperately to breathe some air, Sakura started to move her feet but because she twisted her ankle, she cannot regain control and slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool. She wanted to scream help for Sasuke but the water was preventing her from doing so.

**SPLASH!**

_The next thing she knew, a boy about the same age as she is, was looking at her. Sakura blushed, and remembering the incident just a while ago, realized that the boy must've been her rescuer._

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the same boy, now older.

"You know, Sakura. You haven't changed one bit…" Sasuke said as he bandaged Sakura's right leg carefully. "Let me guess. Swimming lessons didn't even cross your mind even after the _incident_?"

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun, it's because I know you'd always be there to rescue me anyway…"

"Annoying girl…"Sasuke muttered, fighting off the blush now appearing on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed as she eyed Sasuke's frown turning into a visible smile. "You know what? It's like going back to the past again. Were Naruto here, it would be Group Seven all over again!"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_All right class! I'll pair you to three groups! You have to pick a paper here in the pot and whichever number you get, that will be your group up until your last year in highschool."_

_A hand raised._

"_Yes, Naruto?" Iruka asked._

"_Why do we have to be teamed up? Why can't we just choose the person who we want to be partners with?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, clueless as usual. _

"_Well, that is because in some activities, you need to have some groupmates to assist you and help you," Iruka replied. "For example, dissecting frogs. We cannot give you a grade unless you have a group."_

"_Why not?" Naruto insisted. "I can dissect a frog just by beating it up into a bloody-"_

"_Eww, Naruto, that is disgusting!" Haruno Sakura cried out. "We have to follow Sir Iruka's instructions if we want to pass in our subjects." **Grr, damn it! Now my chances of being paired with Sasuke-kun have decreased! **_

"_Thank you, Sakura." Iruka answered as he brought a huge pot and dropped some pieces of paper in it. "Now everybody line up! We'll arrange the groups so pick a paper and no trading! Got that?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_From the front of the class, Sakura can hear Ino's voice in full volume. "Ha! I am 100 percent sure now that I would be teamed up with Sasuke-kun! No doubt about that!"_

"_This is too troublesome," Nara Shikamaru sighed as he stared at Chouji eating some chips._

_A boy with a puppy perfectly covered in his hood walked to get a paper, "Gah, I was hoping to be paired off with the Hyuuga on the next class."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_An uproar was caused as Sasuke walked, his hands on his pockets. The girls at the classroom were drooling at his coolness and the boys were just staring at Sasuke disgusted. Picking up a paper, Sasuke promptly returned to his seat._

"_Next up, Haruno Sakura!_

_Sakura stood up and picked a piece of paper. **I hope I get Sasu- NO! I firmly believe that I will get Sasuke-kun!**_

_After a few minutes of roll call, Iruka coughed and happily smiled at his class. "Now, open the rolled piece of pape-"_

"_GAAAGH! I'm in Group Seven!" Naruto's voice erupted as he waved the paper proudly. "Who else is in Team Seven, huh? They sure are lucky to have me as their partner!"_

_Sakura ignored Naruto and excitedly opened her paper. "Huh? Seven? I'm in Team Seven?"_

_Naruto heard this and dashed to Sakura's side. "Wah! Sakura-chan, we're partners now, soulmates for life!" He tried to hug Sakura but she immediately dodged and smacked Naruto instead._

"_Teammates! Not soulmates, you baka!" Sakura scolded Naruto as her inner alter-ago fumed. **The horror! How unlucky I am! Why do I have to be paired off with the class clown! I just hope to that my third teammate is someone who is more normal!**_

"_Okay, Naruto and Sakura. Sit down please." Iruka said as he went to his desk. "I'll write on my class record now the group number and the students who are on that group, okay? Team 1!"_

_This continued until finally, Iruka called out, "Team 7!"_

_Naruto excitedly ran towards Iruka's desk while Sakura walked lamely, unable to believe that the no. 1 troublemaker in the whole campus is her new groupmate. She tried to straighten up and wondered who their third groupmate would be._

"_Hey, Sasuke-teme. Why are you here?" Naruto angrily said. _

"_Dobe." Sasuke responded calmly. "I'm in Group 7 too, you baka."_

_Hearing this, Haruno Sakura's heart jumped in joy. She raised her hands up in the air, in an effort to praise Kami-sama. "Halleluiah!" **The gods gave me Sasuke as a groupmate! YES! This is it. This is the sign. This is the moment! This is my chance to get close to him! Praise the Lord!**_

"_Haruno Sakura?"_

_This broke Sakura's train of thoughts. "H-Hai?"_

"_Are you part of Group Seven too?" Iruka asked._

"_T-That's right," Sakura answered demurely, realizing that she had acted so strange in front of the whole class._

"_Okay, Group Seven." Iruka read the paper again and turned to them. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" The three nodded. "Your advisory teacher in all of your subjects would be…" He checked the class record. "Hatake Kakashi."_

Sasuke shrugged. "For the life of me, I still don't get why Kakashi became my manager after being **our** advisory teacher." He looked at the pool. "Maybe he wants to bug me even more. He's one of the two people who can irk me the most."

"Two people?"

"Yeah, the masked pervert and the dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura laughed lightly, "Come on, you don't have to say that. Naruto works hard to achieve all of his goals. Remember what his ultimate goal is, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, become Hokage." Sasuke answered unenthusiastically. "Speaking of which, how is the dobe doing?"

"Fine I guess. He became one of my bodyguards in my new commercial and was later reassigned to guard a Hyuuga executive named Hyuuga Hinata. He didn't change much you know. Still the goofy, ramen-loving and loud Naruto we came to know and love." Narrated Sakura as she tried to get up.

"Know and love? More like hate." Sasuke said as he eyed Sakura. "Are you sure you can stand?"

"Yup!" She gave a wink and smiled conciliatorily at the raven-haired matinee idol.

"Okay…" Sasuke was still eyeing her, wanting to make sure if she's alright. Then, a sudden thought came to him, causing him to mentally slap himself. And slowly, Sasuke's Hidden Alter-Ego Emerged… **_This is a definite Kodak! moment! You must be out of your mind, displaying emotions like this! Or could it be, you're falling for her… Huh? Are you? Are you? _**Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Hn! Shut up, I have no plans on being a foolish head-over-heels in love individual especially with her… **OH? You're face tells me otherwise. **Shut up.** Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a tree. **I said, shut up, damn you! **K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **Grr…** MWAH!**_

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

Sakura whirled around, shocked. "S-Sasuke-kun, I wasn't talking or anything. What-"

"Never mind," Sasuke replied, walking away with an almost limping Sakura trudging behind him.

But… Unbeknownst to the both of them, a guy with a video camera was watching them, or better yet, recording all of their actions.

This guy has a nickname you know…

The Cupid Of Konoha's Hollywood!

Ahem.

Maybe this guy should stay away from…Gai.

Gai's habits are rubbing on to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Auntie! Open up!" Tenten was almost shouting, knocking on their door.

One of their neighbors, a woman in her fourties, decided to interfere and rushed to Tenten. "Tenten, is that you?" The bun-haired girl nodded. "I'm sorry to say it but your aunt already left."

"Left?" Tenten cried out, astounded. _This is so not happening…_

"Yes, I'm very sorry to become the bearer of bad news." The woman's head lowered.

Tenten, too shocked and dazed grabbed the woman on the shoulders and began shaking her, "Where? Where is she? Please tell me! I have to find my Auntie!" She stopped and dramatically looked at the sky. "I-I have to… apologize to her…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know…"

Tenten nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

_What about my clothes?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SARAFU-CHAN: I'm terribly sorry you guys! I was forced by my grandma to clean up my very, very messy room and stop on using the computer so much. Honestly, it's not my fault that I like using the computer! I mean, it's not like I use it 25 hours a day and 8 days a week! And to top it all off, just when I finished typing this chapter, a power failure just had to come and all the hard work… (pauses dramatically)…All the hard work had been ruined! And I had to type it all over again quickly, therefore explaining the many grammatical errors in this story. (cries on CHIBIKAKASHI's shoulder.)

CHIBIKAKASHI: Um. Hey, look on the bright side of things. At least, you updated…

SARAFU-CHAN: Y-You're right. I must stay strong, for the sake of the readers. (drinks coffee and turns all giddy) And I already read Chappie 258! WOOH! And you know what, I just realized that there is a so totally major NejiTen moment there! YEAH! When Neji breaks out from the water barrier thingy, he QUICKLY rushes to Tenten's side and helps her out! It was so SWEET! 100 AGREE! NejiTen is now a canon couple! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Kinikilig na me doon sa scene na yon! _(drinks coffee again)

CHIBIKAKASHI: You're always drinking coffee, I thought you liked ice cream?

SARAFU-CHAN: Of course! That is why I decided to get the best of both worlds! I bought… COFFEE ICE CREAM!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Let me try! Let me try! (gets an ice cream) n.n

SARAFU-CHAN: Too good for words, huh?

CHIBIKAKASHI: .

SARAFU-CHAN: Now excuse us, we have some ice creams to finish. Please read and review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

P-R-E-V-I-E-W ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"What is this nonsense?" Yamanaka Ino's eyes widened as she saw the video featuring Sasuke and Sakura in a bonding moment…or something like that. "This…This can't be happening…" Ino fell on her seat helplessly. "I…I have to commence Phase 2 of my plan…"

CUT!

_Sakura's eyes showed determination. "From now on, let's make a deal. We don't exist to each other because being friends ever again is out of the question. I'm sick of it, and you're sick of it…"_

"_Fine!" Ino spat out, turning her back on Sakura. "You're a lousy friend, so I don't even feel sorry for this." _

CUT!

Temari's eyes narrowed as she saw the sign on the billboard. It can't be…. So they really are coming?

**LIVE! In Konoha's Stadium on the Fifth of November, Gaara and Kankurou Of The Sand! **

CUT!

"An arranged marriage." Hiashi said simply as he calmly sipped some sake. "That's the only way you can bring back the prestige of our clan, by marrying someone of a status as high, or even higher than ourselves."

Hyuuga Hinata solemnly stared at her father, hoping that her ears are deceiving her. "F-Father…Y-You can't be serious…"

CUT!

"N-Neji… I don't know what to say… I…." Tenten's eyes were getting teary as she stared up at her manager.

"Then don't say anything." Neji replied as he gave her a handkerchief. "Sometimes, actions are enough."

Tenten took the handkerchief and looked at Neji. It was almost…nice. She didn't want to believe that Neji, _the_ Hyuuga Neji, helped her out and even encouraged her to stand up even though no one believed she can do it. Whoever knew that the guy with the heart of ice also has a sensitive side to him?


	9. Harmonia

"_Dobe, whatever you do, do not combine the two mixtures. Got it?"_

_Uzumaki Naruto nodded at his partner before scowling behind his back. **Feh, who does Sasuke-teme think he is? He's acting like I'm just some kind of assistant or something.**_

_Meanwhile, Sasuke was calculating the amount of x that he should put to bottle b and adding to mixture z. **Dangit. This is one of the times I wish that Sakura is here. She's better in Chemistry than I am. Now I'm stuck with Naruto. **He sighed as he poured the x mixture to bottle b._

_**You know, these two mixtures are very colorful. **Naruto shook the two mixtures, one orange and one pink. **Hey, this reminds me of Sakura and I! **Naruto giggled stupidly. **When the two mixes, love would be born! **He then unintelligently poured the pink mixture to the orange one. **Wait, didn't… Oh man.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_And you know what happened next…_

Sasuke's Lesson In Life: Never speak to a dobe and expect him to understand you. Never turn your back on a dobe. Never ever trust a dobe. Better yet, do not meet a dobe. (thinks of mutilating Naruto as he stared at the F in his paper)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? Pairings are: NaruHina SasuSaku InoShikaTema and eventual NejiTen. Read & Review pls!_

SARAFU-CHAN: Hi there people, I am so sorry for not updating lately. I have to set my priorities straight before moving on to updating my story. (drinks coffee)

CHIBIKAKASHI: You're still drinking that?

SARAFU-CHAN: Yeah! It's really good! You should try it sometime!

CHBIKAKASHI: No way. I am satisfied with collecting _Icha Icha Paradise_, thank you very much. Also, I already downloaded the new chapter just yesterday and I loved the scene where…

SARAFU-CHAN: Woah! (puts a hand on Kakashi's mouth) Um, I'm too young to hear those kinds of things. Save your ranting for someone else…

**POOF!**

SARAFU-CHAN and CHIBIKAKASHI: (coughs)

CHIBIGAI: The beautiful green beast of Konoha has arrived!

CHIBIKAKASHI: G-GAI! What are you doing here?

CHIBIGAI: My eternal rival, Kakashi! Have you forgotten that every month, we have to go and duel each other to challenge our youthful spirits! (strikes nice guy pose no. 29) Or maybe, you do not have any youth left in your unhealthy body because of that white hair…

CHIBIKAKASHI: (automatically touches hair) Hey! Leave the hair alone!

CHBIGAI: (notices person standing behind CHIBIKAKASHI) Ah, SARAFU-CHAN! (teeth goes **PING!**)

SARAFU-CHAN: Hi there, Chibigai… How's it going?

CHIBIGAI: I am in tip-top shape now and very ready to compete with Kakashi! (strikes sexy guy pose no. 3, which, according to Kakashi, is the most horrid of all "sexy guy" poses)

SARAFU-CHAN: (shudders) I see.

CHIBIKAKASHI: Save me!

SARAFU-CHAN: (looks at Kakashi pitifully) Sorry, I have to answer the reviewers first.

_moonlightpath: Woo, thank you! You always give me some encouragement, moonlightpath. _

_hibiyuru: No, I'm a disorganized writer too. I just love writing so I write and I write until I am satisfied. _

_psychedelic aya: Omigosh, tama po kau! Si Naruto kasi, sobrang clueless. Remeber the episode aired here in the Philippines where Jiraiya wanted Naruto to bring him some "melons?" Tawa ng tawa ako kasi di maintindihan ni Naruto. Yes, ganon ka-dense si Naruto. Don't worry, everything would be fine for Hinata in the end._

_NaruHina113: Yup! Go NARUHINA! Go NEJITEN! Rock the world with your awesomeness! _

_Lady Snow Blood: Gaara and Kankurou are up to something alright. _

_Confuzzled: Too much coffee is BAD! Waaaa! How come something that tastes so good be bad? (CHIBIKAKASHI walks in and throws the coffee in Gai's face. Uh-oh. Gai tasted the coffee…)_

_FireDragonBL: Well, I don't really know Tenten's personality seeing that she has no character development whatsoever so I make her naïve, innocent, friendly but angry like hell when you get on her bad side. And sorry for the very late update. As I told you, it's my grandma's fault. (sad)_

_hokage: I am great! And a Hokage told me this so it MUST be TRUE! And yes, I'll give you a Tenten keychain so your Neji keychain wouldn't be lonely anymore. _

_Preventer Squall: (spins faster and faster then goes to Gai-mode) YOSH! (raises the 3-dimensional hammer of youth) Now that I have acquired the Hammer Of Youth, I now have the power to teach the idiotic fools in this story a lesson they would never forget and spread the youth to surround them with love! (spots Sasuke and Neji trying to hide) YOU TWO! (the two boys try to escape) You cannot outrun someone who is fueled by the power of youth! (magically jumps in front of them) Fear not! I have seen your kindness towards the girls that are dear in you hearts and I am truly touched. I can see that the your other side, the other side that is hungry for love and romance, is already awakening! However, I am still unsatisfied, knowing that you two still have a large ego that might get in the way! For now, you shall be remained untouched by my Hammer Of Youth. (turns around and teleports to Ino's side) You, girl! (whacks her head with the Hammer Of Youth) What is that for, you might ask? It is for being too blind to not see how your heart yearns for Shikamaru! A love letter is not enough! You should take the incentive and approach him, telling him of the love you feel! (sees Shikamaru) And you there! (glares menacingly) Do not be lazy when it comes to listening to your heart! How dare you, thinking that I would not notice how you just stupidly stand there in the background, waiting for Ino or Temari to make the first move! Be more open-minded and decide who is the girl your truly love! Ino or Temari! (Shikamaru mutters "how troublesome") You fool! Love is not troublesome! It is universal and unquestionable! You cannot go around saying such stupid things! For now, I shall leave you to meditate and think about the happiness that is about to come if you choose to love without saying "troublesome." I now bid you farewell! (spins and lands near Naruto) Naruto… (with fire on her eyes) NARUTO! (repeatedly smacks him on the head with the hammer) Forgive me for saying so but you have the logic of a monkey! Hurting the feelings of someone who would be willing to breathe for you even if the world stops moving, that is disgraceful! You are hopelessly dumb when it comes on the matters of the heart! You bring shame to the name of love! (stops smacking Naruto's head) I hope that my smacking in your head has finally made you more sensible and intelligent! I cannot forgive you for breaking the heart of poor Hinata and even having the nerve on mistaking her for Sakura! There is a HUGE DIFFERENCE between bluish-black hair and pink! Bear that in mind (smacks Naruto's head 1000 times) I hope you're happy now, breaking our beloved Hinata's heart into two. I do not understand what she sees in you but I want to see her happy and I want you to wake up and realize how beautiful love can be! (teleports beside an Icha Icha Paradise reading Kakashi) Your efforts to matchmake Sasuke and Sakura is very praiseworthy. I appreciate your youthful approach and can only hope that you would do more good deeds to persuade the youth of today to spread the love! (eyes Icha Icha Paradise) However, it is my most honest opinion that you get rid of that book. (spins off and flies to Hinata's side) Hyuuga Hinata! The courage you have shown in the last chapters touched the very bottom of my heart. I have never seen anyone like you, a girl who can still love the person who broke her heart! You have my respect, dear friend! (pats Hinata) Your inner youth truly shines. Do not lose hope and never give up! Follow your heart! (a torrent of waves suddenly pops out of nowhere, threatening to drown SARAFU-CHAN but the scene changes to the top of Mt. Fuji with the cherry blossoms raining down) Be of stout hearts, everyone! Let your noble heart and steely sinew, fueled by youth, be your weapon when facing the odds! (raises the hammer and completely changes to normal) Preventer Squall, I hate you for making me write such a lengthy reply to a reviewer. Demo, I would also like to thank you for being so kind enough to introduce to me the joys of having an emergency Gai-mode in my system. A Gai-mode Sarafu-chan is bursting with youth and a youthful Sarafu-chan is energetic enough to speed the typing on the computer. _

_i-dream-of-blue-eyes: I might sound too emotional but when I wrote the part when Naruto said it was Sakura he met in the Summer Festival, I felt really sorry for Hinata-chan. Poor Hinata-chan. _

_Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Gaara would appear! All hail Gaara! We all heart Gaara! Hope he doesn't die in the current arc. About Ino sounding sappy, you'll find out in this chapter why. And the highschool group thing. Well, it's kinda hard to explain really. I borrowed the idea from a private school whose style is to group students into five to ten members in the same group and then those groupmates would attend the same classes and help each other out. Also, those groupmates would have an "advisory teacher" who would be the one to give them guidance and check their grades and the such. For example, group seven, Kakashi's their advisory teacher but when they attend english, Iruka would be their teacher. Let's say P.E would be next. Gai would be their teacher. But in the end of the semester, the teachers would give to Kakashi Team Seven's grade and he would be the one to calculate them or something. Sorry for the bad explanation. I'm not really good at explaining things. _

_paperpenman: Thank you for pointing out the grammatical errors. I'll try to improve!_

_harukakanata: Yeah! And is it me or everytime I look at Tenten in the manga, it's like she's so close with Neji?_

_lunarangel: Lala, yes. After one million years, I finally updated. You want something Kiba related? (rummages her backpack) Oh here! A cute Kiba-kun poster with Akamaru by his side! _

_Jai0rOku: Neji is getting nicer. Must be Tenten's influence. BTW, your penname's kinda hard to write._

_Rachel: See? I updated! YAY!_

_animevivverz: That was the longest chappie I've ever written. I don't think I can make the others as long or longer than that. -.-;_

_Kodoku: Shucks, you make me blush._

_animeliOus: Another NejiTen fan! I knew this pairing's popular!_

_senx2: Dan dan dan! An update!_

_AddictiveJon: I just hope you find the other chapters interesting._

_Hyuuga Sakura: Oh, Saku… Thanks! Such nice words._

_starry-eyed angel: Of course you can! What the reviewers want, the reviewers get! (gives a sundae)_

_Ayumi Uchiha: Wow, creative ideas. Nice naman po. Okay lang, maganda naman po story niu. Tingnan niu, tagal ko rin nag-update. (winks)_

_Shurah: Another Filipino! YAY! _

SARAFU-CHAN: Before I forget, every reviewer would get a free… PIZZA! Major yumminess!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Can you save me now?

SARAFU-CHAN: (drinks coffee and falls down on the floor)

CHIBIKAKASHI: What on? What the hell just happened?

CHIBIGAI: Seems like she drank too much coffee! This is the time for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!

CHBIKAKASHI: Poor Sarafu-chan. And she doesn't own Naruto too…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura woke up and felt a wonderful feeling enveloping her whole-being. What is this? Yes! It must be love! Sakura blushed as she remembered how Sasuke saved her for the second time and how they spent the entire night together.

She got out of her bed and did a little twirl. She danced and imagined Sasuke right in front of her.

"This is so exciting! I love this feeling!" Sakura exclaimed as she twirled again and bumped into the wall. "Ouch…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yamanaka Ino is in a very happy mood today. The first day (actually the second but the first was cancelled) of their shooting in _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show _would surely end up with a bang. Especially after she launches her plan to get Sasuke to be madly in love with her. When she arrived in the studio, a big commotion is already going on.

"Huh?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Why is everyone looking all… excited today?"

"It was so sweet…" Ino heard a girl who just passed her by.

"… Didn't know Sasuke could be so kind." The other said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Now Ino was really confused. She wants to know what's going on!

"…Happy…"

"Wonder what Ino would… "

"Must be love!"

"Bandaging Sakura's leg…"

"So kawaii!"

"Out of my way!" Ino shouted as she ran towards the video-editing room and opened the door. Oh, nothing much is going on. Just a crowd of people with popcorn and all sorts of snacks watching some kind of a video.

"What is this nonsense?" Yamanaka Ino's eyes widened as she saw the video featuring Sasuke and Sakura in a bonding moment…or something like that. "This…This can't be happening…" Ino fell on her seat helplessly. "I…I have to commence Phase 2 of my plan…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_I can do this," said seven-year-old Haruno Sakura to herself as she arranged the flowers in front of her. She delicately touched them and smiled. "It looks nice! I hope I would pass in- Hey!"_

_A malicious face came into view as Sakura looked up. "Look what we have here. The forehead girl!" Watanabe Ami snatched the flowers Sakura arranged and stepped on them, her face with no sign of sympathy for the poor girl._

"_A-Ami…" Sakura was crying, barely looking at the mean girl as she stared at the wasted flowers. _

"_Hope you learn that a forehead girl like you is a loser! Loser!" Ami laughed and went away._

_Sakura was left all alone and taking Ami's words to heart, cried until her eyes were red and swollen. _

"_Hey, you alright?"_

_Sakura looked up and saw a blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes looking at her. Sakura shyly nodded but her face told Ino otherwise._

"_You were crying. You don't look fine to me." Ino sat beside Sakura and gave her a handkerchief. "Here. Use this. You don't want to look like a wreck now, right?"_

"_R-Right…" Sakura nodded again and took the handkerchief. She wiped the tears away and gently smiled at Ino's friendly face._

"_There! All better now!" Ino grinned._

"_Y-Your handkerchief. But…" Sakura inspected the handkerchief sadly. "It's all dirty now. My tears messed your handkerchief up." Then Sakura timidly handed the handkerchief to Ino which the latter refused._

"_Keep it! I have a feeling we'll meet again someday!" Ino ran, waved a hand, and was already out of sight._

_The next day, Yamanaka Ino was trying to read and memorize a poem about trees. She collapsed on her seat as she groaned in frustration. She can never memorize such a long poem! Who cares anyway if she doesn't pass her literature subject? Would it end the world? Would it change history? Would it help her get Sasuke-kun?_

_Ino surprised herself as she hastily turned around to see the handsome Uchiha Sasuke in the back, looking oddly peaceful while reading a book._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Her eyes scanned her crush but someone caught her eye. Behind Sasuke is the pink-haired girl she saw just yesterday!_

_After the class, Ino stood up and approached the girl. "Hi!" she cheerfully greeted._

_The girl looked up, startled. A wary, guarded expression hooded her angelic face. "Y-Yes?"_

_Ino looked puzzled, but she chose to carry on with the conversation. "You're the girl I saw yesterday, right? I didn't know we're classmates! The world is truly round! I told you, we would see each other again!"_

"_You're right," Sakura spoke up after a moment of silence._

"_I am Yamanaka Ino, and I was wondering if you want me to be your friend." Her eyes twinkled as she met the girl's wide emerald eyes. _

"_Friend?"_

"_That's right!" Ino clapped her hands. "I'll introduce you to my other friends like Shikamaru and Chouji!"_

"_T-That would be great!" Sakura happily said but she returned to being sad again when she touched her forehead. "No…W-Wait…"_

"_Huh? What's the matter?" Ino asked as she looked at Sakura's forehead._

"_I-It's too wide, my temple…" She looked away embarrassedly._

"_That's no reason to feel shy!" Ino raised a finger as if lecturing her. "You're cute and you don't have to be embarrassed just because of one flaw! People with wide temples are very smart."_

"_Really?" The jade orbs of the girl twinkled. "I…didn't know that…Ino…"_

"_You still haven't told me your name," Ino pointed out smilingly._

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Spring's cherry blossom," Ino nodded in approval. "That's a cute name. Fits you perfectly."_

"_Really?" Sakura shyly asked._

"_Uh-huh." The blonde girl tipped her chin and looked at Sakura. "And about your problem, it's no big deal really." Ino got a beautiful red ribbon from her pocket and handed it to her new friend. "Here."_

"_What would I do with this?" Sakura asked._

"_Silly Sakura!" Ino laughed as Sakura blushed. "Use the ribbon to tie your hair like this." She proceeded to fix Sakura's hair and placed the ribbon neatly on her hair. "Okay! Sakura-chan, you look cute! But you would look even cuter if you smile."_

"_Ino-chan…" Sakura said as she slowly smiled. "You're so kind to me. First the handkerchief, now the ribbon…"_

_Ino pretended to look exasperated. "Sakura-chan, don't be stubborn. If I say you're my friend, then you are one." She tugged lightly at her hand._

_Sakura nodded and clasped her hand back trustingly._

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship, of harmony._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What do you mean by it didn't work?"

Chouji sighed as he held his cellphone at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I told you, Ino. It didn't work. Shikamaru just threw the letter at the garbage can. I just checked a while ago."

"Well, check again!" Ino shouted to Chouji as she silently cursed _Girl's Magazine_ in her mind. _It's supposed to be full-proof! No man could resist such a romantic letter! It is already filled with a lot of "i-love-you!"_

"Look Ino, the thing is, Shikamaru is not the type of guy who would fall for that." Chouji said as he munched some chips. _He's too intelligent… And probably too lazy to care. _

"Aaagh!" Ino is now annoyed. "Bad day! Bad day!" She sighed and spoke up in a gentler voice. "Chouji, I have no choice. Sakura already made her move. I'll do mine. Phase 2 shall be commenced right now."

"Gulp! Right now?"

"Yes, right now! So do your job right or the thousand-chips supply deal is history!"

Chouji sighed again. Ino is truly scary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Ino became a good friend to Sakura. She would help her out in their assignments, especially in flower arrangement. In turn, Sakura would give Ino some tips when memorizing things. Ino would also defend Sakura whenever Ami and her gang would bully her. Ino was everything Sakura wanted to be. They were the best of friends and neither was seen without the other._

_Until that day…_

"_Hey, guys! I met a cute guy yesterday!" Sakura said as she arrived in the playground. "He's really cool and he saved me from drowning too!"_

"_Let me guess…It was Uchiha Sasuke right?" Shikamaru said knowingly. _

"_Uh… Y-Yeah. How did you know, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, looking confused._

"_It's so obvious. Practically every girl likes him!" Mirai said, a girl that is also Ino's friend._

"_Oh." Sakura gently laughed. "I can see why."_

_Meanwhile, Ino was looking shocked at Sakura as her fist tightened into a ball. **Sasuke… But I like him too…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Temari looked dismayed as she got out of her apartment and took a long walk. She decided to take the day off today so that she could allow herself to rest and think things through.

She left the Sand originally because she was tasked to keep an eye on Konoha and to report about the current happenings there. To do this, she posed as a girl who is trying to apply for the job of a marketing strategist. It was supposed to be easy to get the job… Well, that is, if Shikamaru didn't come along and ruin it all for her.

Speaking of Shikamaru… What would he do if he got stuck in such a situation? Maybe she should ask him for advice. But no! Shikamaru is too sharp! He might sense something funny going on and report her to the police.

Temari bit her lip. Konoha is supposed to be the place they were going to destroy. It was a stupid idea from the start. Orochimaru is one of the most wanted in the world, no way would they get associated with them. But Orochimaru… He used a lot of treachery and tricked her father into thinking that Konoha is against them. Is there something she could do?

She passed by a huge billboard and noted something of importance.

Temari's eyes narrowed as she saw the sign on the billboard. It can't be…. So they really are coming?

**LIVE! In Konoha's Stadium on the Fifth of November, Gaara and Kankurou Of The Sand! **

Rock stars… That' supposed to be Gaara and Kankurou's cover but she knew better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_Ino-chan. Let me ask you something." The cherry blossom once said as the two of them sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree._

"_Okay. What is it, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked softly. _

_The blonde smiled so warmly that Sakura just tucked her knees underneath her chin. "Do you… Do you like Sasuke too?" Ino looked shocked as Sakura continued. "I just want to know cause I like him… a lot…"_

_Ino was too busy contemplating in on what Sakura just said to reply. _

"_So Ino-chan, I'll take that as a yes." Sakura stood up and walked away. As she did, she vowed that she would not lose in the competition, even if it meant she would lose her dear friend in the process too._

_Many days passed and the two close friends grew apart. Ino's other playmates would wonder why and Ino would not tell them. Whenever she sees Sakura trying to stand up to Ami by herself, she immediately feels a pang of guilt stab her heart. Is it really worth it to give up Sakura's friendship just to gain the love of Uchiha Sasuke?_

"_Sakura!" Ino dropped the –chan and headed towards a beaten up Sakura nursing her wound. Sakura was fighting the urge to cry her heart out. _

"_I-Ino!" For a moment, Sakura looked startled as she looked at her former friend. "Ino…"_

"_Your wounds…" Ino looked at the wounds Sakura got. She wanted to help Sakura but her pride's preventing her from doing so. "What did you do again? You're such a klutz and a crybaby."_

"_Ino, I don't need you protecting me anymore." Sakura said in an almost commanding tone._

_Ino stiffened. "I'm not trying to protect you!"_

_Sakura's eyes showed determination. "From now on, let's make a deal. We don't exist to each other because being friends ever again is out of the question. I'm sick of it, and you're sick of it…"_

"_Fine!" Ino spat out, turning her back on Sakura. "You're a lousy friend, so I don't even feel sorry for this." _

"_And about the handkerchief and the ribbon…"_

"_You keep it!" Ino shouted as she walked away. _

_The harmony never ended even though they stopped being friends. Deep inside, Sakura and Ino could never stay mad at each other. It is a melody that would continue to vibrate inside their hearts no matter how they try to deny it… A symphony of friendship. Of Harmonia…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ne, Hinata-chan? Are you angry at me?"

Hinata shook her head. No, she's not truly angry. How could she be? It's not like it's Naruto's fault he can't remember her.

"Hey, lookie here, Hinata-chan!" Naruto happily pointed to the car window and grinned. "It's raining!"

Hinata glanced at the window and let out a small gasp. "H-How come? It's all sunny and the sun is up but it's raining." She turned to Naruto. "W-What type of weather is this, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know the exact term for that actually," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"M-My mom used to tell me when she was alive that when this event happens, t-two…" Hinata paused and forgot what to say next.

"…Two foxes are getting married! Yeah! I heard about that too!" Naruto finished for Hinata as she blushed. "It's the nature's way to celebrate the marriage of two foxes. Kind of a gift to them. At least that's what Iruka-sensei says."

"Aa." Hinata nodded. _Two foxes, huh?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"It's just a rehearsal, Tenten. What are you so worked up about?" Neji stated dryly as he stared the closet where Tenten apparently tried to hide. Call it nervous breakdown or whatever but the wardrobe manager said that she won't come out. _Could she even breathe in there?_

"I know!" Came Tenten's muffled voice from the closet. "But I'm not really good at crowds and this dress… It's starting to itch."

"Tough," Neji smirked. "You should have thought of that before becoming a model. And for those itching problems, I got a calamine lotion with me. You want some, hm?"

"That's a trick!" Tenten shouted.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! You're tricking me so I could come out!"

"That's not part of my plan," Neji said smugly.

The closet door opened and out came Tenten looking annoyed. "Admit it! You want me to come out from this clo-" She stopped and looked at Neji. "Uhm, yeah. Just like what I said…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hinata arrived at the designated hotel room where she's supposed to meet her father.

"Your name please." Hiashi's personal butler asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said confidently. _I won't run away. I want to be as strong as Naruto-kun._

"Please come in." The butler opened the door leading to the executive suite reserved especially for the Hyuugas. Yes, they were _that_ rich.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked at his father's solemn and impassive face before giving a courteous bow. She sat on a comfortable chair opposite of Hyuuga Hiashi. "F-Father, I see you've already arrived. I-I trust that your trip home had been f-free of hassles."

"I can see that you're still stuttering, Hinata." Hiashi said as Hinata's face lowered in shame. "How is the company by the way?"

"E-Everything is just the way it was before you left, F-Father." Hinata said, getting nervous.

"Useless." Hiashi said as he stared at Hinata's shocked face. "I specifically told you before I left that I want some improvements. Some changes. But instead you did nothing. You are useless, Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip and said nothing. She's already used to being treated like this so she knows that even if she says something, it'll just make matters even worse. Useless. Weak. Nothing. Worthless. A waste of time. Disgraceful. That's what Hinata is, right?

"I can see that you are not fit to become the heiress." Said Hiashi as he snapped his fingers. The butler quickly came and gave him a bottle of sake. "However, there's another way in which you can bring honor to the Hyuuga name."

"W-What is it, Father?" Hinata asked bravely.

"An arranged marriage." Hiashi said simply as he calmly sipped some sake. "That's the only way you can bring back the prestige of our clan, by marrying someone of a status as high, or even higher than ourselves."

Hyuuga Hinata solemnly stared at her father, hoping that her ears are deceiving her. "F-Father…Y-You can't be serious…"

"Oh? I do not jest, dear daughter." Hiashi sipped his sake again. "Now off you go. I have some matters to discuss with Mr. Kurosawa."

Hinata nodded and left. It can't be… She felt her tears threatening to fall again. _No, I must be brave. I can get through this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"And the new model of the _Cosmos _line, Miss Tenten!"

"BOO!"

"You suck!"

"Get out!"

Tenten was behind the curtains with Neji. "Neji, why are they shouting boos instead of clapping for me?"

"Don't worry, they're just some 'pretend audience' we hired."

"Even so, they are deliberately insulting me!" Tenten pointed out as she looked at a wave of banners of her face with a large **x** on it.

"No, they're not." Said Neji calmly. "They're practicing you."

"Practicing me?"

"Yes, in a fashion show, they always insult the new model." Neji said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "It's some kind of tradition or habit they've got. If you get through this, you can get through anything."

Tenten's face lighted up. "I see! Thanks Neji! Wish me luck."

"I will." _Sucker…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"ATCHOO!"

Tsunade wiped her nose and stared at Haruno Sakura on the set of _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show_. She sure looks so happy.

"This question is directed to Miss Ino." The host turned to the blonde who was confidently sitting on her the sofa. "Miss Ino, what do you think would happen between you and Mr. Uchiha?"

"Well, I think this show would help us become closer." Ino smiled at the camera.

"Now to Miss Sakura." Sakura waved as the camera turned to her. "What do you think could you do for Mr. Uchiha that no one, including Miss Ino, can? Please answer honestly."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "I'll make him happy!"

"But I'm already happy." Sasuke responded, who was beside the host.

"Then I'll make you happier!" Sakura protested.

"You're annoying."

"You're stubborn!"

"No, I'll make him the happiest man alive!" Ino said suddenly, wanting to take part in Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

"Ino, stay out-" Sasuke tried to say but was cut off by the cherry blossom princess.

"Ino, this is my question!"

"But I deserve the right to voice out my opinions!"

"I did not say anything when you were asked your own question!"

"So? Your point being?"

"My point being you're not allowed to answer my question because you've got your own! That's practically stealing!"

"What! No, it's not!"

"…" Sasuke merely said as he watched the two women glare daggers at each other. Staring contest, anyone?

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's getting intense!" The host said as he flashed a smile that was obviously a rip-off from Gai. "Stay tuned to _The Race For Sasuke's Heart Show!"_

Tsunade smiled at her client and spotted Sakura's bodyguard with the strange taste of hair and clothes. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Lee. He looked pretty sad as he stared at Sakura.

"Love…" Tsunade sighed as she forgot to listen to the winning number in the lottery on the radio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tenten scolded herself.

_The crowd watched as Tenten came on stage and whirled around, doing a pose Paris Hilton-style. Except that she was WAY better than any snobby heiress. Neji was shocked to see Tenten, her hips swaying perfectly in rhythm and he just stood there, awestruck._

_The boos started to become replaced by some clapping as Tenten began to feel confident. But just as she did the last twirl, her ankle wobbled. And in a split second, she doubled over._

_Tenten lay there, facing the ground. The audience did not say anything. No "You suck!" No "Go Tenten!" Just nothing. Tenten slowly stood up, brushed a bang that fell out of place and ran in embarrassment. She passed by Neji who looked at her in sympathy. _

Her crystal tears fell like rain on the gown she's wearing as she continued to cry.

"Here."

Tenten looked up and stared at a handkerchief in front of her. She looked at its owner and frowned. "Neji… You don't have to feel sorry or me you know."

"I'm not." Neji replied. "Now get this handkerchief before someone sees me standing here like a fool, my hand outstretched to you."

"N-Neji… I don't know what to say… I…." Tenten's eyes were getting teary as she stared up at her manager.

"Then don't say anything." Neji replied as he gave her a handkerchief. "Sometimes, actions are enough."

Tenten took the handkerchief and looked at Neji. It was almost…nice. She didn't want to believe that Neji, _the_ Hyuuga Neji, helped her out and even encouraged her to stand up even though no one believed she can do it. Whoever knew that the guy with the heart of ice also has a sensitive side to him?

"I'm a bad model, huh?"

"No, you're quite good." Neji said sincerely. "You were just inexperienced. Remember Tenten, if you fall down again, stand up and look confident like you've completely forgotten that you fell."

"Really?" Tenten had her mouth hanging open. Why didn't she do that instead of running like a sissy?

"That's supposed to be a trick to fool the audience that falling down on your face didn't affect you at all." Neji smirked. "Get your act together, Tenten and don't mess up on Sunday. The president would be watching you."

"Yeah, I know." Tenten nodded, her eyes showing determination. "Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Shikamaru is standing in the background as the curtains close.

Wait! This really can't be the end?

He didn't even make an appearance so it must not be…

…the end of chapter 9?

END

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

SARAFU-CHAN: (miraculously wakes up before CHIBIGAI would try to do mouth-to-mouth) I'm alive!

CHIBIKAKASHI: She's… alive?

CHBIGAI: (sad) Aww, now I can't show off my medical skills. (brightens up) But now, I could go and challenge Kakashi!

CHBIKAKASHI: …I don't want to…

CHBIGAI: Admit it! You just want to run away! Kakashi, you coward!

UME: I didn't know Kakashi-san's a coward.

CHBIKAKASHI: Who the hell is this kid?

SARAFU-CHAN: Someone who got lost… over the rainbow and lala-land.

CHIBIKAKASHI/ CHIBIGAI: …

SARAFU-CHAN: Okay fine, she's another one of my muses. Ya happy?

CHIBIKAKASHI: I'm not! (angry) I thought I'm the only muse around here! And why isn't she in chibi form?

SARAFU-CHAN: Yeah, Ume… How come?

UME: Shouldn't you know, Sarafu-chan? You're the author after all.

CHBINEJI: Why am I here?

CHIBIGAI: Neji! My student! (glomps Neji)

CHBILEE: Sir Gai! (glomps CHBIGAI who's glomping CHIBINEJI)

UME: I've never seen a stranger sight…

CHBIKAKASHI: Believe me, you're gonna see even stranger stuff if Gai's around.

CHIBINEJI: Twentwen, welp…

CHIBITENTEN: Please read and review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Okay guys, I decided to just do a summary of the next chappie instead of a preview. Don't hurt me people! (ducks as rotten tomatoes comes flying on the screen)

**Chapter 10: The Show! **

**Hinata is pressured by the idea of an arranged marriage, especially now that she's about to meet her fiancé. Also, Ino tries to get Sakura's makeup artist, Kasugano Ume, to help her humiliate Sakura. Would the girl, who is famous for being a pushover, help Ino? Meanwhile, Tenten get readies for the fashion show with Neji's promise about a shopping spree after the show in her mind. Would Tenten embarrass herself in front of Hyuuga Hiashi? And what about Lee?**


	10. The Show!

_Chouji, a rather hefty and extraordinarily horizontally proportioned (ahem) man, stepped into a machine that is supposed to measure height, weight, body mass index, etc. He was not at all amused when after a minute, the said machine displayed this message: "One costumer at a time."_

Chouji's Lesson In Life: A machine has its flaws too! You are handsome/beautiful any weight you are! (Right you are Chouji!)

I Wanna Be A Supermodel

_Summary: Tenten is an ordinary girl who was thrown into the crazy world of showbiz. Can she survive? (NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. AU)_

I am so ASHAMED of you guys. Not to mention super duper mega guilty for not updating for almost a year. But the key term is _almost_, so for believing in me and supporting me all the way from the start, I shall now use my authoress powers and update. And as a special gift to you guys, I made an omake at the very end of this chappie. Kinda short, but very fluffy. I happen to think fluffy is good! If you don't, then just skip that part and, uh, try to review.

**Special Thanks To: **senx2, AlwaysBehind, i-dream-of-blue-eyes, Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, like...dude, harukakanata, animEvivvErz, Kodoku, moonlightpath, December Jewel, xx TODAY 4 U, lunarangel, Jays Arravan, jAi0rOku, goldenraven, rikku, hibiyuru, A.B34UT1FUL-Lie, psychedelic aya, ayasi, NePtUnIaN QuEeN, kendii, v son sayian, Teapotpot, Preventer Squall, deity of death1, Gasha-Aisu, MisSs005, Aryka, letlet, b0rEdToDeAtH, lover-boy-18, ice illuser, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz, Ninja -x- Kunoichi, Mint, Sesshy Freak, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me

I would like to go and ramble on and on like always but… A good friend told me that doesn't allow us (authors) to reply to the readers as part of the story we are writing (Er, I don't think I explained quite well. Sorry!). But I know you know that you're **THE BOMB**. Thank you for everything... And if you review, you'll get a free Naruto forehead protector! Be the envy of all your friends by showing off these ORIGINAL hitai-ate (sp?), all worn by one of the characters of Naruto. Limited editions only, so hurry and grab one now!

BTW, for this chapter, major OOCness of the characters and a lot of speeches made by Gai abound. Consider yourselves warned. _Please_. I don't want another reviewer telling me that "Tenten isn't like that! Your Tenten sucks!"

**CHBIKAKASHI:** Nope, nope and no_hohoho_pe. The authoress doesn't own Naruto. Like, duh.

And one more thing… _Dedicated po ito sa mga Pinoys! _

_

* * *

At age 7, Lee watched one of Maito Gai's action flicks wherein the said action star showed his kung-fu prowess. The little boy, who had always wanted to be just like his idol, would then secretly go to a training spot where he would practice his punches and kicks. He even went as far as copying the style of his idol: The famous but very much outdated bowl-cut hair and the green spandex suit._

"_Even if I'm your bestfriend, I still can't understand what you see in that guy!" good-naturedly said once by a 10-year old Tenten as she watched her bestfriend kick a tree trunk in amusement._

"_That's alright, Tenten!" Lee replied as he turned around and faced his bestfriend. "Someday, you would understand!" And then he did the "nice-guy pose" complete with the blinding teeth effect which he had been practicing every night._

"_You're hopeless…" Tenten shook her head as Lee continued to kick the tree trunk._

"Oh, hello Gai-sensei!"

It is a dream come true for Lee to finally meet his beloved hero face-to-face.

"Lee!" The action star acknowledged Lee's presence and went to him. "How are you doing?"

But still…

"I'm fine! With your vital lessons in my mind, I never fail to wake up in the morning and be thankful to be so alive and youthful!" Lee responded enthusiastically as he saluted his idol.

There's something bothering him…

"That's the spirit!" Gai said as he laughed out loud. Lee joined him as well but inside, he was thinking of something else.

Would he be able to amount to anything just like his Sir Gai?

* * *

"Manny!" Tenten rushed to her manager's side and hid behind his back. "Who were _those_ people?"

"Um… Stylists?" Neji helpfully supplied as he attempted to get Tenten to get away from him. Heavens, when would this girl ever grow up?

"Yes, I know they are stylists but what bizarre land did they come from?" Tenten said. "This one wanted me to wear purple lipstick. PURPLE LIPSTICK! And then there's this old woman who was trying to apply green eyeshadow with some glitter! Can you believe it? Have you ever heard of such a weird combination of make-up?"

'Look Tenten," Neji sighed as his brows furrowed in annoyance at the bun-haired girl. "They're professionals. They're just doing their job. Now go back in that room and do yours."

"I refuse to be styled into a clown!" Tenten firmly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh? And what would you do about it?" Neji's temper was rising. He was already troubled by the arrival of Hyuuga Hiashi that he didn't want to have some problems with Tenten too.

"I…" Tenten didn't know what to say next. "Well, I would apply my own make-up myself!"

"Since when did you learn to do make-up, pray tell?" asked Neji as he smirked.

"Since now!" The girl declared as she twirled and then winked at her manager.

"I do not believe you," Neji dragged Tenten towards the dressing room. "Now go back to the dressing room. There's a lot of work to be done so don't be stubborn about it. The show's tonight so you better be ready!"

"But Neji-kun! You have to TRUST ME! I'm better than all those stylists combined, I promise!" Tenten exclaimed.

Oh, what power those words have, especially the Neji-kun part. If only Tenten wasn't so charismatic. "Fine! Just go and get ready! If you mess this one up, you'll have to answer to me!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Tenten was so happy that she kissed her manager in the cheek without realizing it. "I… Um, I… I have to go now!" Tenten realized her mistake and hurriedly ran to save herself from any more embarrassment.

As Tenten ran upstairs, Neji touched his cheek with the most dazed expression he ever wore.

* * *

Ah, the world of showbiz. Full of intrigue, deception, surprises, glamour and… rock stars. Oh yes, the world would be in chaos if there aren't any rock stars. Rock stars are cool and flashy and can dominate the whole world with their awesomeness. And Gaara of the village of Suna tops the list.

"What do you think of the village of Konoha?" One reporter asked as Gaara arrived from the Konoha airport.

"Hey, hey! No picture taking, okay?" Kankurou yelled while Gaara remained silent as he walked towards their private limousine.

Kankurou was getting tired of making the pesky reporters go away. Why are there such stupid paparazzi people in the world today? As far as Kankurou was concerned, the world would be a far better place without all those gossips.

But then again, gossips could be entertaining too.

"Kankurou! Is it true that you urged Gaara to have a concert here in Konoha because you got a girl here pregnant?"

Okay, so Kankurou stands corrected.

* * *

"So Lee, how did you find the seminar today?" Gai asked his new favorite student and future protégée.

"It was very enlightening!" Lee replied passionately. "I was moved by your heartwarming speech! You are right, Gai-sensei! The world really needs to be filled with more youthful people like us!"

"Oh Lee! I am glad that you understand my philosophy in life!" Gai looked like he would cry, and then he did.

"Gai-sensei! Do not cry!" Lee said but then he cried too.

"Oh, dear…" A random person passed by and saw the two green-clad idiots, er, I mean two lively people crying and drowning the whole place with their tears. "Who left this onion here?" The person picked it up carefully and went away.

After a few minutes, Gai wiped his tears. "Now that that's done and over with, I would like for us to have a bonding session."

"Really?" Lee's eyes widened.

"Yes! This would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better. A chance for us to tell the other the important events that is happening in the other's life!" Gai said.

"Er, I think I lost you on the 'other' part, Gai-sensei."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways!" Gai stated. "You just have to tell me some problems of yours and I'll give you advice! We'll start with that everytime we have a bonding session!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! You are truly kind!" Lee cried yet again. "No one can compare to you!"

"Thank you, Lee!" said Gai, thrilled. Suddenly, he pumped his fists, fire roaring in his eyes. "But remember, Lee, we mustn't let this air of pride inflate our egos. I can tell you by experience that overrated self-importance is much frowned upon in this society!"

"I know Gai-sensei! I won't let you down!" His voice was full of determination and eagerness to prove himself.

"So, are there any problems you would like to talk to me about?"

"Actually…"

* * *

"Omigod! I can't believe it!"

"Oh yeah! Like omigosh omigosh omigosh! Haruno Sakura live on this very studio! Omigosh!"

If you still haven't guessed yet, this is the conversation of two loyal die-hard fanatics. They came just to see their idol, Haruno Sakura, on _Young and Loaded_, a show about celebs and singers and other famous people. The catch is that you have to be under 25 though if you want to be featured in that show though. There is an exception of course. What you all might not know is that the execs of the show had been trying to get Kakashi to appear on the show for the longest time ever. But the white-haired man is a reluctant celebrity. Shucks, how sad.

"You guys are weird…" commented Yamanaka Ino. She went to the show in disguise so that no one would identify her. If someone did know that she's here, oh there would be blood courtesy of Sakura's reactionary fans.

"What did you just say?" The two whirled around suddenly and faced Ino with an angry expression.

"I..Er…"Ino cleared her throat. "I just said that I like Sakura."

The fanatics' faces softened. "Oh. We thought you said that we were weird. We were beginning to think that you're Ino-pig's fan."

"Um, no! Of course not! Who would want to idolize Ino?" And the blonde laughed so that her cover would not be blown even though inside, she had some profanities waiting to be lashed out to Sakura and her followers.

"Yeah!" One of the fanatics agreed. "She's such a stupid-"

"-dim witted-"

"-anorexic-"

"-ugly-"

"-hideous-"

"-bitchy-"

"-unattractive-"

"-slutty-"

"Okay! I think that's enough!" Ino loudly said for she couldn't stand to hear some more negative descriptions about herself. The blonde suddenly had to fight the urge to strangle the two fanatics and knot their necks together and put them in public display. _These obsessed fanatics…_

* * *

"… But I don't think she loves me…" Lee continued with his emotional true love story. Gai, the attentive and considerate guy that he is, listened to Lee the whole time. "What do you think should I do, Gai-sensei?" Lee sniffed. "Should I just give up?"

"Give up!" Gai looked like he was going to faint. "My dear boy! I thought that you are someone who is aspiring to be just like me, a man of courageous spirit and strong will! When I look at you, I can see myself in you. And now you are just going to GIVE UP! Never say those two words together in a sentence, I tell you! NEVER!" The famous action star was talking so loud and fast that he was a little out of breath. He then took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you know that the only people who give up are cowards? They complain and complain about their life but they do not gather enough strength to stand up and do something about their troubles! Lee, I would like to think that you are different from them. Prove to me that you are not like those lazy bones who couldn't even get their butts off their chairs!"

"Gai-sensei! I am not a coward!" Lee exclaimed. "But no matter how hard I try, Sakura would still-"

Lee's sentence was then cut off as Gai punched a fist directly at his face causing him to fall over. The boy only looked at his idol in surprise.

"In this world, there is no TRY!" Gai sounded impatient as he looked at Lee. "There is only DO! Do! Do! Do!" He placed a hand at his shocked student's shoulder. "Listen to me, Lee. I am telling you this so that in the future, you would not turn into a juvenile delinquent. Hard work is important. You know that right? You should not wait for the girl you love to just return your affections in a snap. NO! You have to earn the right to her heart. Many times you might suffer heartache but somebody once said that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all!" Lee's eyebrows furrowed as he began to understand Gai's sermon. "Lee, I understand that you are an example of a typical youth of today who is driven by his instincts. But do not let yourself become too instinctive! It pays to be more cautious. You must remember that there is a reason why your head is over your heart! TRUST me! I would never lead you wrong!"

_It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all!_

Those words kept on echoing inside Lee's mind as he stared at his respected idol. He knows that he doesn't stand a grain of a chance against the sought-after actor Uchiha Sasuke. But his Sir Gai is right. Giving up on Sakura won't solve anything and would only make him feel worse. Lee stood up slowly. Now he knows what he has to do. Lee is as determined as hell to make Sakura return his affections and would give his all just to make her see that he is someone who could love her forever…Someone with a green spandex suit included.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged Gai and cried. "I am sorry if my actions did not meet your expectations! But now, thanks to you, I truly understand! I would prove to you that I am not a coward!"

"Yes, Lee! YES!" Gai is delighted now that his protégé had finally understood what he is talking about. He started to cry and hug Lee back.

And this time, there are NO onions around.

* * *

"…"

Neji looked at Tenten with narrowed eyes. The girl was right; she can fix herself up without the use of the make-up artists and stylists the Cosmos Line hired. Neji straightened himself up and approached the model.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to look apathetic.

"Nervous as hell," The bun-haired girl muttered as the Hyuuga's face darkened.

"You know, Tenten… Even though it's not in my nature to encourage people, I just want you to know that I think you would do a good job…" Neji said, surprising Tenten, and with much courage to admit it, himself also.

The girl lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "I… Really?"

Neji nodded.

"Look Neji. I know that this job means a lot to you…" said Tenten as she looked at her feet like a disappointed child who had just been scolded by his parents. "You know, at the back of my mind, I've always dreamt of having this job. But now, that I finally became a model, I feel like I can't do this. Do I have what it takes to make it in this business? There are infinitely more gorgeous girls out there. I'm not graceful. I'm not poised. I'm not that pretty or smart. Heck, my cooking skills aren't even that phenomenal. The best I can do is sesame dumplings!"

"I like sesame dumplings." Neji said.

Making the brunette look up. "H-Huh?"

"Tell you what, if you do a food job out there, I would take you out in an all-expenses paid shopping trip." The Hyuuga said in an effort to encourage her.

"Are you… Bribing me?" Tenten gasped as her eyed widened. Neji only shot an "I'm-not-kidding-and-so-should-you" glare. So soothingly, she added, "Just kidding, Neji-kun." Her face then became screwed up, a mix of confusion and astonishment. "But are you game for what I have in mind? Taking a girl out for a shopping spree means hours of torture for the beings with two X chromosomes."

"Yes, I am." Neji stated dully, his eyes crinkling in annoyance.

Tenten thought about it and since she _did_ lose most of her clothes, the least she could do is actually buy some to replace them. And maybe shopping could be fun. After all, shopping is one of a girl's favorite pastime even though Tenten isn't exactly that much of a girly girl. And a nagging thought keeps on surfacing in her mind, _Do it, Tenten! This could be your first date!_ Tenten smiled inwardly, the sudden thought of an unofficial date amusing her. Everything about this sudden shopping spree is on her favor. Now the problem would be the fashion show…

"Oh, what the heck!" Tenten finally said. "Prepare to whip out your platinum credit card Manny! That shopping trip is as good as mine!"

"Yes, yes." Neji looked like he wasn't that concerned about Tenten's remark. "Just make sure that you do a good job in front of the president. And for your own sake, stop wobbling whenever you walk in high heels."

"But the heels of the shoes you picked out for me is too high!" The model pointed out.

"I did not pick those…" Neji looked at the stilettos which were indeed beyond what the normal people would wear. He then rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Still, we've been through this Tenten. You're a trained model now so don't go complaining to me whenever you have a problem that's as small as this one."

"Oh, come on!"

"Just deal with it Ten squared."

"Ten squared? Where the heck did you get that nickname?"

The Hyuuga just shrugged. "I don't know. I was trying to be comical."

"Trying to be comical? God, then you probably don't have a sense of humor." Tenten shook her head. "How could I convince you that I'm right and you are wrong?"

"There is no changing of my view." Neji started to head upstairs.

There is a lot of truth in his words. Neji would be the last person to change his mind on anything. With a firm belief on his principles, once he has set his mind on something, he would stick to it until the end. However, Tenten knew EXACTLY how to push Neji's buttons.

"Oh?" Tenten smiled widely as her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Maybe you just need another kiss from _moi_?"

Neji stopped dead on his tracks.

The bun-haired boldly marched up and went ahead of her manager. She turned her back to look at Neji again and smiled. Sometimes, it's fun to annoy Neji like that. She giggled to herself. But then again, Tenten loves seeing her usually stoic manager wear a confused expression. It's so cute!

* * *

Apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi can be quite a killjoy.

It was Naruto's day off and he had looked forward to spending the whole day eating nothing but good old delicious ramen and then terrorizing, er, playing harmless pranks on his annoying neighbors. Yeah, harmless. But noooo… The president Hyuuga Hiashi arranged Hinata an important personal appointment that particular day, and Naruto's day-off had been moved to another day.

Did I say Hyuuga Hiashi can be quite a killjoy?

But since Naruto can be understanding when he needs to be, he agreed. Besides, it's for Hinata. She needed to be accompanied by someone as strong and brave like him! Anyway, her private meeting must be very important because it was the president himself who announced this.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to look at a blushing Hyuuga Hinata. "Hai?"

"T-Thank you," She said briefly, a small smile forming on her lips. "I… I know you've been looking forward to this weekend because it's your day-off, N-Naruto-kun. F-For escorting me here, I thank you."

"Oi! Hinata-chan, I told you that it's not a problem!" Naruto then thumped his fist against his chest for emphasis. "I'm your bodyguard! It's my duty!" He then winked at Hinata, causing her to blush even more. "Besides, I'm you're friend, aren't I?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata's eyes softened.

As the two entered the lobby of Almond Hotel, a gigantic dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bit Naruto, making him yell loudly.

"Heeelp!" Naruto attempted to make the dog go away as he flapped his arms. "I'm too young to die! I still have to become a Hokage!"

The heiress of the Hyuuga Corporation tried to help, but Naruto would constantly move from one place to another, causing Hinata's attempts to be useless. People started looking at them and Hinata would even be the one to apologize in embarrassment everytime Naruto would push down or knock out an unknowing victim by accident.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please hold still!" Hinata pleaded when she finally caught up with Naruto.

"I CAN'T!" cried out Naruto, wildly spinning around so that the dog will release him. Instead, it only made the dog's fangs dig deeper. "OW!"

"Akamaru!" A voice suddenly called out, making the dog stop from biting Naruto's arm and run towards the source of the voice. The man bent down and patted the dog affectionately.

"So… dizzy…" Naruto fell unconscious, his eyes resembling a child's swirly lollipop.

Hinata quickly grabbed one of Naruto's hands and asked in concern, "N-Naruto-kun, are you alright? Please speak to me!"

The man walked towards the two and examined the blonde, "Hmm… It's not that serious. It's just one bite. He'll live. Nothing to get yourself too worn-out, Miss"

"Uhm…" Hinata's voice was shaking. "H-He doesn't have any rabies, does he?"

"Akamaru? Of course not!" The man laughed noisily as he gently patted the dog again. "But yeah… He could be terrifying sometimes but he's a very sweet dog." He stood up and held out a hand. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, by the way."

Hinata shook Kiba's hand and smiled, "H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hmm." The dog-lover tapped his chin thoughtfully. "A Hyuuga eh? I think I've heard your name before. Are you by any chance the heiress of the Hyuuga Corporation?"

Hinata nodded.

"Oh! That's good! You're the girl my boss is supposed to be meeting!" Kiba exclaimed happily, whistling. "Shino! Hey! I found your fiancée!"

Hinata's eyes widened.

Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame Company, _suddenly_ came out of nowhere. Kiba and his dog Akamaru didn't seem bothered by this, however. Shino then straightened his glasses and spoke.

"Kiba, I told you not call me in such an informal manner."

* * *

"Now Lee, although I question your taste in women, I still would be here to support you in every step of the way," said Gai encouragingly. "If I am correct, is Sakura the girl who became famous for her scandalous internet tapes?"

Lee reddened. "Gai-sensei! You are talking about Honda Sakura, the porn star! It is Haruno Sakura whom I am in love with!"

"Oh, right. My bad," Gai gave a light chuckle as Lee sighed in relief. "Don't worry. Everything would be fine! I am an expert when it comes on the matters of the hearts so I would be willing to help you find a way to get close to Sakura!"

"R-Really?"

"Why, of course!" Gai got into a funky pose. "Am I not _Konoha's Green Cupid_?"

"I thought it was Konoha's Green Beast." Lee interrupted.

"L-Lee… HOW DARE YOU!" Without warning, Gai gave Lee a fierce uppercut, sending the poor boy flying towards the other side of the wall.

"G-Gai -sensei…w-what was that for?" asked the protégée, eyes wide in confusion.

"I punched you… because it's wrong to correct your superior. Unless if it's a conceited superior then maybe it's okay." Gai made his way towards his adoring student. "But anyway, the point is, you should trust me. Trust is just as important as the fiery youth that dwells inside our hearts. Lee, I want you to trust me. That way, our youthful flames would not be extinguished easily."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee enthusiastically said as he saluted his idol.

"There now! All better!" Gai smiled widely. "Now let's proceed to our gameplan…"

* * *

"I'm alive!" Naruto raised his hands dramatically in the air and sat up. "Yeah! Hey, wait a darn minute… Where am I?"

Kiba eyed him lazily, "Oh, so you're awake now. That's good, cause you snore so loudly I thought my ears were gonna bleed."

"Hey!" Naruto was ready to jump out at Kiba when Akamaru suddenly appeared right on his face. "Yowza!"

"Down Akamaru." Kiba said briskly. Akamaru quickly obeyed his master's command and went back to Kiba.

Naruto, meanwhile, was clutching his chest. "That dog… That terror of a dog… Why is it still here?"

"Naruto, don't ask stupid questions." Kiba warned, growling. "Akamaru's not a terror, okay? Sheesh."

"Hey, how did you know my name, dog-guy?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, well. I can't expect you to remember me anyway. From what I remember, you have the memory of a blunt axe," Kiba gave an exaggerated sigh while Naruto fumed. "The name's Inuzuka Kiba. We were classmates in elementary, remember? We used to fight a lot because you always suspect me of stealing your ramen."

Naruto's supposed-to-be-dead brain cells started working overtime again. "That's right, that's right! I remember it clearly now! We used to frequent detention class. Those were the days…" Naruto gazed dreamily through the distance. "But I still would not forget how you stole my precious ramens! Ramen-stealing is intolerable!"

"Since when do you use words such as 'intolerable' anyway?" Kiba asked, his eyebrows raised. "And that doesn't seem to fit in with the sentence you just used."

"Really? I mean- Ugh! Don't correct me!"

"Sure, whatever you say pal." Kiba said, suppressing the desire to groan at the blonde loudmouth.

"Wait, where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked, and then he looked around the room. With Hinata nowhere to be found, Naruto shifted his attention back to Kiba. "Kiba, where's Hinata-chan? What did you do to her?"

"Shut up Naruto. You talk too loud, you know." Kiba commented, not at all amused that again, Naruto suspected him of doing something that he did not do.

Naruto frowned. "What has my voice got to do with my question?"

"Nothing!" Kiba loudly grunted, not caring if Naruto heard him or not. Knowing Naruto, to get the information he wants, he'll continuously pester you until the day after tomorrow if you don't tell him exactly what he wants. Alright, better to get this over with. "The Hyuuga heiress. She's the one you're looking for, right?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"She's on Suite 26. In fact, she's with my boss right now, discussing about their coming engagement." Kiba explained.

Surprisingly or not, Naruto choked. "E-Engagement?"

"Yup," Kiba affirmed not-so-helpfully. "Shino's so lucky. That Hinata girl seems nice. What I wouldn't give to be her fiancé instead!"

Engagement… Fiancé… These two words keep on circling Naruto's mind. He shook his head, as if trying to will the two words away from his mind. In the end though, he gave up. Feeling defeated, he faced Kiba and asked an embarrassing question, "Kiba, what does engagement and fiancé mean?"

Kiba almost fell over.

* * *

After escaping from Sakura's crazy/rabid fans, Ino finally managed to get backstage. It wasn't easy and it was certainly life-risking, but Ino did it. Yep, all's gonna be good now. After this, Sakura will never be able to show her face again!

Ino smiled ruefully. It shouldn't have come to this. If only Sakura didn't say that. If only she didn't react that way. _But it was Sakura who started it! _Ino's mind reasoned. Too bad Ino's pride that knows no limits keep on preventing her from correcting her mistakes. But that is all in the past. She wouldn't back down. Oh no, not that she's gotten so far now, _she wouldn't back down_.

When a door suddenly opened, Ino quickly hid herself under a table.

"Ume-chan, thank you for all the help you gave me," Ino discreetly managed to hold up the tablecloth covering the table and saw that it was Sakura she heard. "You're the only one I can trust when it comes to my make-up."

The girl, Kasugano Ume, only giggled. "Oh, anything for you Sakura-san."

Sakura sighed. "If only there is an abundance of girls with pink hair in the world, then maybe they would also know how hard it is to use make-up with almost all of the colors of the rainbow clashing with your hair. But you Ume-chan… How do you do it? It's almost like magic! How do you make me look so good?"

Ume giggled yet again. "Oh, Sakura-san. I m only a make-up artist. The best I can do is enhance your features. You've got good looks from the start!

At this, Ino managed to stifle a barely audible groan. So this Ume girl is another one of Sakura's fans too?

"Oh wait," Sakura checked her watch and then smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. We've got a quick rehearsal for a dance number at the opening of the show. Thanks again!"

"Bye, Sakura-san!" Ume waved a hand as Sakura disappeared out of sight. "Now where was- Uff!"

It was then that Ino decided to act. After Sakura left, she quickly dashed towards Sakura's makeup-artist and clamped her mouth shut. Ume looked at Ino with wide eyes.

* * *

How the hell did Naruto convince him to do this?

He, Inuzuka Kiba, tried to explain as patiently as possible to Naruto what the words 'fiancé' and 'engagement' meant. Obviously, the first try wasn't good enough for Naruto. So he had to draw stick-drawings of a girl and a boy getting married, complete with the bells and the church background, for Naruto to completely comprehend what he said. Thank goodness that Naruto knows what the word 'marriage' meant. If not, then maybe Kiba would've driven himself nuts.

But… How the hell did Naruto convince him to do this?

Now here he was, along with Naruto, at the front of Suite 26 looking as dumb as the blonde (no pun intended). At least that's what he thought. Naruto, who stole, er, borrowed without permission a stethoscope in the clinic, was using the said device to hear what is going on inside the room.

"This won't work." Kiba finally said, unable to take the embarrassment anymore. Whenever someone passes by, s/he would laugh possibly because of Naruto using a stethoscope or the sight of him holding an X-ray machine at the front of the door. Or probably both.

So the only thing he can ask himself now is… How the hell did Naruto convince him to do this?

"You're right, Kiba," Naruto said at last. "This would certainly not work."

"Huh?" Kiba turned to look at Naruto, his expression a marriage of shock and relief. "You mean… We'll already stop doing this nonsense?"

"Yup."

Kiba jumped energetically, thrilled that this garbage was already over. "Okay, then. I'll return the X-ray machine now. Give me the- What are you doing?"

In an instant, Naruto darted towards the door and slammed against it, the impact causing the door to break down. Dust covered Naruto from head to foot but that didn't seem to concern him. His eyes then scanned the room as he looked for Hinata… and her fiancé."

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Shino. "You monster! You won't succeed in your evil plan to take Hinata away, Auron!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered, at a loss for anything to say.

"I am not Auron," Shino calmly said. "My name is Aburame Shino. I am pleased to meet you. However, I don't approve of you breaking down the door just to get in. You could have knocked if you wanted to join Hinata-san and I for tea."

"Tea? Cut the crap, Auron! You just want to steal Hinata away!" Naruto insisted, his eyes blazing. "Thankfully, the great Naruto is here! I won't let you get away with this! Let's fight now."

"Naruto-"

"Not now, Kiba! I'm getting ready for my big fight with Auron!"

"But-"

"Kiba! Don't disturb me!"

"NARUTO!" Kiba suddenly punched Naruto squarely on the face. "Stop acting all tough! That's my boss you're badmouthing! And don't you realize the trouble you're already in? You just broke down the door!" Kiba clutched Naruto's collar and yelled some more, "It's bad enough that you made me look like a fool by forcing me to help you in this stupid idiotic plan of yours! Good job, Naruto! Now the two of us will have to pay for that door you broke down!"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked, agreeing with his master.

Now Naruto was scared. He hadn't seen Kiba get angry like this back in their elementary days.

"That's enough!" Hinata stated firmly. The two looked at the Hyuuga heiress who stood up.

* * *

Ume's eyes widened. "I-Ino-san… You want me to do _what_?"

Ino sighed, a little annoyed. "Look, all you have to do is call Sakura back, put this little invention of mine on her face and then tell her that she looks great. Plain and simple."

"But…" Ume clasped the black tube of mascara. "This is the experimental mascara you were developing, Ino-san. And forgive me if I am wrong but isn't it a big failure? I mean, of course, I've just heard it and-"

"It IS a FAILURE, you dummy!" Ino managed to yell, making the poor makeup-artist stumble in fright.

"T-Then…W-Why do you want me to apply this to Sakura-san?" asked Ume cluelessly after a few seconds.

"Ugh!" This time, the blonde could only slap her forehead n frustration. "Don't you get it? So that after a few minutes after the mascara has been applied, it will smudge instantly, turning into the most disgusting shade of green ever! And then-"

"I know what this mascara does, Ino-san." Ume interrupted. "But what I meant to say was what your motive is to make me do such a horrible thing?"

"Horrible thing?" Ino's forehead creased. The word 'horrible' certainly didn't come to her mind when she thought of this plan. But now that Ume mentioned it… "J-Just do it, okay? Remember, you are a makeup-artist under me since you work in _Cosmos_ too. If you don't do this then I'll make sure that you'll never find another work again. Understand?"

Ume slowly nodded. "U-Understand, Ino-san. Though I still don't know why you would want me to do such a thing. It is against the code of ethics. Sabotaging someone, Ino-san… How come you have gotten so low? Do you even read the Bible? Ah, Ino-san, unless of course if you're not Catholic. Of course, you are free to live the way you want but I guess-"

"Ume?"

"Yes, Ino-san?"

"Please shut up." The blonde massaged her head. Now she found out that when her assistant told her that Kasugano Ume is the type of girl who can talk to a brick wall, she wasn't kidding. This Ume girl sure is talkative.

A sudden knock on the door jolted Ino back to reality.

"Well?" Ino craned her neck to look at Ume. "Answer it! If it's Sakura, then stick to the plan! That way, you won't waste any time!"

"O-Okay," Ume coughed and then said. "Who is it?"

"Sakura, silly!"

Ino nodded as she hid again, this time beside a shelf. "Come in then!"

Sakura entered the room breezily, a smile on her face. She smiled even wider when she saw Ume's face. "Ah, Ume-chan! Good. You're the only one who can help me. A GIANT zit suddenly appeared on my face!" She had her hands set on begging position. "You'll help me right? With your magical makeup powers, you can help make this less noticeable right?"

Ume gestured with her hands that the pink-haired girl sit down first.

"I knew you could handle this, Ume-chan!" The cherry blossom princess gave a V-sign and sat down, smiling prettily. "Oh and by the way, I thought I heard some voices in here. But that might just be the work of my imagination right? Ha ha!"

"Y-Yes, Sakura-san. Maybe you're right. The imagination is prone to those things." responded Ume uneasily. "W-Wait a minute, Sakura-san. I'll just go and get my concealer palette. Ino watched, her eyes glowing in mischief, as Ume rushed to her work table and got her materials… excluding the black tube of mascara she gave her a while ago. _What? Why didn't she… _"Sakura-san, please stay still."

"I will."

Ino clenched her fist, gazing at Ume and Sakura in sudden fury. How could Ume do this? And after she had made it perfect clear that there's a bigh chance of her losing her job if she doesn't do this job.

_What is your motive to make me do such a horrible thing?_

Ino suddenly felt sick. She can't hide the fact that inside, doing this kinda makes her feel terrible.

_Sabotaging someone, Ino-san…_

This is all Sakura's fault! She's to blame! If she hadn't rivaled Ino then maybe this wouldn't have happened right? Right?

_How come you have gotten so low?_

"I… I'm sorry, Ino-san," Ino's trail of thoughts broke when she saw Ume standing, looking at her pensively. "If I get fired, then at least my conscious is clean."

'_Hmp, this girl has the ability of making me feel guilty…'_ thought Ino as she began to walk out of the door. "It's alright. You still have your job. I apologize for disturbing your work, Ume."

From behind her, she could hear the makeup-artist babbling animatedly. "Then Ino-san, is this a test? It is a test, I'm quite certain of it! A test of morality right? Did I pass? Oh, I did didn't I? Then I suppose I should congratulate myself! I passed! Ino-san, thanks! You've opened my mind and my eyes about-"

* * *

A model must be poised and graceful. _Check._

A model must be prepared to handle any kind of stage boo-boos with care. _Another check!_

A model must have the ability to be unaffected by the critics and be able to use their hurtful comments to improve. _Booyah! This one's a check too!_

A model must be able to wear a mask of indifference when faced with a crowd. _Er… check?_

Our favorite bun-haired model sighed, and then turned around to face the full-length mirror that Neji was brilliant enough to have installed in her _own _dressing room. However, the dressing room Neji gave her was a little tiny but that doesn't matter.

Especially when she looked hot tonight.

Growing up as a tomboy, she never thought of using this word on herself. Sure, Lee would sometimes call her cute but she knows that it's only playful teasing. She grew up admiring Haruno Sakura because of her beauty. Often, she would see her billboard ads and silently wish that it was her instead on those. But now, she never thought of this happening.

The thought of finally living her dream.

* * *

"President." Hyuuga Neji bowed courteously at the sight of the Hyuuga business tycoon.

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded curtly before speaking, "Neji, I've heard that you have found a new model to add to the ever-growing list of young talents we are supporting. Is this true?"

"Yes." answered Neji.

"Then I suppose she is a good model then," Hiashi smirked, noticing Neji becoming a lilt tense. "She's debuting tonight am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Then I suppose I should wait for her grand entrance. If she caught your eye, then I think she must be quite a model." Hiashi remarked as he sat down on his chair. "And her name is?"

"Tenten," Neji responded. "She'll be the last model on the runway."

"Oh, then she is _special_," Hyuuga Hiashi nodded to himself, smiling. "But such a shame really. Yamanaka-san couldn't make it today at the launch of her own clothing line. I wonder why."

Neji sat beside Hiashi. "Perhaps she has other commitments."

* * *

Ino knew she did the right thing. Sure, it might be something she'll regret later on.

Walking alone on a deserted street without a care in the world if someone might actually recognize her, Ino still thought of Ume's words and her ex-bestfriend Sakura.

Gone were the days when they would go to each other's houses and play dollies, or have teas, or even have afternoon naps. Unconsciously, Ino smiled. She really missed that. She missed Sakura.

**RING!**

Ino picked up her cellphone right away. "Hello? Yamanaka Ino speaking." There was silence on the other line. "Hello? I don't know who you are but if you have something to tell me then speak up!"

"Ino…" The female voice on the other line said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course not!" Ino retorted, snorting sarcastically.

"It's me, Temari."

Ino froze. "Te-Temari? As in, like, Shikamaru's bitchy secretary? Oops. I mean-"

She heard Temari snicker. "Nice choice of words, Yamanaka. Though I think that it'll be better if you use the word to describe yourself."

"Shut up!" Ino growled, her grip on her cellphone tightening. "How did you get hold of my cell number anyway? And why did you call me anyway?"

"For your fist question, dear Ino, of course I got it from Shikamaru (Ino could feel her jaw sagging. _Ooh, Shika-kun would pay for giving her MY cell number!_). And the reason for this unexpected call was because I have some business to take care of." Temari explained.

"Wow. That really answered my question." Ino remarked dryly.

"I want you to do me a favor." Temari said, making Ino raise her eyebrows. "Look, I know that you might think I'm not serious but I am."

Ino switched the cell phone to her other ear. "And this favor?"

"Take care of him."

"Excuse me?"

Temari sighed tiredly. "You know who I'm talking about. Him."

The fashion designer was at a loss for a moment before grinning. "Him? Who are you talking about? Because if it's Sasuke-kun then-"

"Damn it! Do you think I'm talking about Uchiha?" Ino heard Temari yell. "I guess that this is a total waste of time then. And I thought… Well, you are a Sasuke-obsessed freak after all. Of course you wouldn't understand."

"Hey! Whoever said that I am a Sasuke-obsessed freak?" Ino yelled back, angry at the secretary's statement

"No one," Temari answered calmly. "But I'm sure everyone's thinking it."

"Thinking…it?" Io's heart beat faster.

"Don't worry, I won't disturb you anymore. You might be fantasizing about Sasuke just before I called you," Temari said mockingly. "A girl like you who can't see the good things right under her nose is despicable. I feel sorry for Shikamaru."

_Shikamaru?_

For the second time that day, Ino felt guilty. She felt tears coming, but she grinded her fists against her eye sockets for a minute to force them back. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like this feeling _very much_.

* * *

Tenten looked at the audience charmingly. The roar of the audience was deafening. She did it! For once, everything went her way. She didn't trip or anything and for that, she was grateful. She scanned the crowd and looked for Neji. Instantly, she spotted him. Giving her prettiest smile, she waved a hand.

"Is she… waving at us?" The president found himself asking Neji when he saw the model waving at their direction.

"I believe so, President." Neji answered.

"Hmm, this girl knows respect," commented Hyuuga Hiashi, nodding approvingly.

"I…yes. You are right Hyuuga-sama. I wanted Tenten to be as courteous as possible so I trained her day and night." Neji said. _If only you knew… _He then looked at the girl on the stage, currently holding a bouquet of flowers. _I'm so proud of you Tenten. _He sighed. _Now all I need to do is practice the art of not flinching when my credit card takes a mighty hit tomorrow._

* * *

(Because the reviewers asked for it, they will get it! Returning is the special **PREVIEW** section where you can take a sneak peek at what would happen in the next chapter!)

"Ahaha, Kakashi!" Gai gave a frighteningly scary pose that didn't even affect Kakashi. "Now it's my protégé against yours! Who will win the beautiful Haruno Sakura's heart?"

"I'm sure Sasuke will." Kakashi deadpanned as he closed his Icha Icha Paradise book.

**CUT!**

Ino's cerulean eyes flamed in anger as she slapped Chouji's hand away from the picnic basket. Her (cough, cough) overweight childhood friend only frowned in disappointment.

"You've had 7 club sandwiches already," said Ino in as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "But Shikamaru here…" Her eyes turned to the Nara genius. "…hasn't eaten even one bite."

**CUT!**

"Come on, Neji! Help me out on this one! Nobody likes to be married to some stranger!" Tenten reasoned, trying to get Neji to listen to her. "She's your cousin."

Neji sighed and then turned to look at the model. "Look, we can't do anything about it. Hyuuga Hiashi is the President. He can make Hinata do what he wants. Besides, he's his father. He knows what's good for her."

Tenten snorted. "Yeah, right."

**CUT!**

The girl…

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Naruto approached the Hinata, cautious not to let the girl wake up. "Could you really be her?"

**CUT!**

"I won't allow you to do that!" Temari shouted, grabbing Kankurou by the collar. "This will solve nothing, I tell you! It won't bring our father's honor back! Kankurou, listen to me?"

"Heh. Too late for that." Said Kankurou as Temari watched, eyes wide, Gaara press on the switch.

* * *

**OMAKE! Manny-Neji, Let Me Brush Your Hair! **

"No."

Neji gave Tenten a warning glare, as if daring her to make the crime of the century AKA brush his beautiful, oh-so-perfect hair. It was bad enough that when he passed out last night from alcohol-overload (thanks to the intense prodding of Gai and Lee, who insisted that they had met before and were once like a "close-knit" family), it was Tenten who brought him back to his apartment.

_Now… Now…_ Now, she even wants to brush his hair!

Neji shuddered violently at the thought. What if Tenten doesn't know how to deal with tangled hair? What if she used the wrong kind of comb (Neji thinks that the kind of brush you use affects how straight your hair would turn out to be)? There are so many what-ifs running through his mind, all of them very likely to give him a headache. Why, she might even mess up his crowning glory and tie it into pigtails or worse, into two buns just like hers! He's rather cut off his own arm than let Tenten brush his hair!

"Oh Manny…" Tenten held up a picture of him sleeping like a baby on his bed. "If you don't let me, this picture _might _accidentally leak out."

Okay, so maybe not.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Neji, glaring at Tenten hoping against hope that he can at least intimidate her. But of course, he knew better.

Tenten laughed in amusement. "Neji! Why are you so damn overprotective of your tresses? Yamanaka Ino doesn't hold a candle to you when it comes to your hair!"

"Hn." The one-word respond most often used by him and Uchiha Sasuke was all Tenten got for a reply.

"Trust me, Neji! I'll take good care of your hair!" Tenten exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "It'll be just like magic!"

"I don't trust you enough to let you take care of my hair." Neji answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"W-What…?" The model now looked downhearted. "But I just wanted to brush your hair! Is there anything wrong with that? I promise that nothing bad will happen to it. There won't be any tangles, split ends or… Or bald spots!"

"B-Bald spots?" Neji repeated, incredulous.

"Uhm, did I just say bald spots?" Tenten said, chuckling at Neji's expense. "I was just joking. Heehee. Neji, you're so funny. If only I could get you to let me brush your hair. Oh, and what shampoo do you use? The smell's really nice."

"None of your business," Neji snapped, not because of anger but because Tenten might find out his secret formula for his beautiful hair.

The bun-haired girl backed away and looked at Neji, crystal tears starting to form on her eyes. "Neji… how can you be so mean? It was just a simple request for helping you out last night. And it's not as if everyone will know. I just want to brush you hair."

Neji sighed. _Powerless against a woman's tears… You're getting too soft! _"Alright, what should I do?"

"YAY!" Tenten brightened up and started to do a victory dance. "I knew it! Neji, you've finally come to your senses. I'm so happy! Now, skooch over." Indicating with one of her hands to move so he can make some room for her, Neji, defeated and too crushed to answer, just obliged.

"Now then, the fun part begins!" Tenten cackled, making Neji wonder inwardly why on Earth did he agree to this madness. He could feel the gentle strokes of the brush and Tenten humming. "Hmm, Neji… You're hair is softer than I originally thought!"

"I take great pains just to make sure it stays on perfect condition." Neji casually answered.

"That's nice," He could just imagine Tenten nodding from behind him. "Don't worry, the picture you saw a while ago will not be seen by the others. Though I must admit that it'll be pretty entertaining if it would."

"Don't. You. Dare." Neji said, and if he was facing Tenten then he might just as well melt her like an ice cream left outside in the scorching heat of the sun.

"Aw. Party-pooper," Tenten pouted as she tucked some of Neji's hair behind his ear. "There. I'm finished now."

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to his. But when Neji saw the look Tenten was wearing, a look of satisfaction and cheerfulness, he smiled unrepentantly to himself. He would've been prepared to swallow his pride for her. After all, she was worth it.

"Smile for the camera!"

A sudden flash, and then… "Damn! Tenten!"


End file.
